A Konoichi's Heart
by kunaikage
Summary: AU Hidden in the Clouds where Kurenai has traded missions to deliver a new treaty But what happens when a Hyuuga travels to the hidden village that tried to kidnap her years ago? WARNING: adult content of a sexual nature in latter chapters KakaOC NaruHina
1. Chapter 1 The Raikage

Disclaimer: Naruto or any other character or place on the series. I do own all OC's

Spoiler: This takes place after the three year jump. This happens after magna chapter 313. I also assume Kakashi was just released from the hospital to lead his team but that wont come into play until chapter three. This is my first ever fan fic please read and review.

Note: lost everything on my computer and did some minor editing. Going to be editing all chapters before I rewrite the newer chapters that where lost based on some old reveiws.

Word Guide:  
Kunoichi = female ninja  
Shinobi = Male ninja or ninja in general  
Arigatou = Thank You  
Nani = What

Suffix Guide: in Japan it is polite to use suffixes after peoples names unless you are very close to the person otherwise it is an insult.  
-chan = usually used for a female friend or a female of equal age  
-kun = male friend or male of equal age  
-sama = highest respect used for leaders of clans, towns ect.  
-san = used for someone not known well or to show great respect for someone who is older  
-sensei = teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series

=============================Chapter 1========================================

Early evening in Kumogakure and the death gong sounds. At the Little Bird Tea Café the people looked up, everyone counting the rings. The kunoichi and shinobi within grimacing as the gong kept ringing. Natoshi the Raikage of Kumogakure, Hidden in the Clouds or the lightning shadow sighed deeply as the gong finally stopped ringing. "Komirino-chan please give Nagatoyo my apologies for leaving so abruptly."

"Natoshi-sama, I am sure your twin has already put aside your order at the first sounding of the gong. We might not be shinobi but even we know that as the Raikage you have to go. I will keep your favorite tea blend warm for you and I am sure Nagotoyo-kun will remake your order on your return."

"Arigatou, Komirino-chan and please just call me Natoshi or if you must Natoshi-kun" Natoshi said smiling

Komirino giggled "Now you know that isn't proper you are the Raikage after all."

"And you've known me how long? I will eventually win out on this but for now I really must go." Natoshi claimed her hand before she could escape and kissed it before turning to go thinking '_well at least I got her to at least call me Natoshi-sama instead of Takosum-sama or worst Raikage-sama I hope it wont take as long as two or three years as it did to get her to stop calling me by those names.'_

Natoshi took to the rooftops thinking '_when is my brother ever going to get around to asking that girl out I swear if he doesn't I will! Komirino is the nicest and prettiest lady I know'_ He arrived at the shinobi tower within a few seconds. Walking into the main entrance he called out to the first chuunin he saw "Taka, come with me." He continued on to the stairs going up past the mission room to the top floor where his office was located. There was some Anbu waiting for them when they arrived. Sitting down at his desk he look at one of the Anbu "Lion report, who is dead and who brought in the report?"

"Ironically Taka-san here brought the report in, you must have a six sense in these things. As for who is dead we lost almost three full teams 8 chuunin and 3 jounin….luckily the jounin lost had no genin with them only chuunin."

"So I take it Michisuke was one of the jounin we lost who were the other two, Lion."

"Ummm…Yuketo and…ahh…ummm we lost Yugito-san as well, it was our checkpoint that was attacked"

"NANI?! SHE WAS SECOND ONLY TO ME –AND– SHE HELD THE TWO TAILED." He said side-fist punching his desk. Thankfully he didn't put any chakra into it as it was the desk's legs gave way causing the desk to crash on the floor just with his sheer strength. Forcefully relaxing his fist and taking a deep breath though his clenched teeth he continued "Do we know who is responsible?!"

Lion turned to the chuunin "Taka-san, tell Raikage-sama what you told us"

"Michisuke-sensei had me run into town for some supplies when I returned I found the checkpoint destroyed and Yugito-san was…ah..ah…pined to a…a piece of stone, one of the two men was chanting something that pulled the two-tails from her. When the one finished…praying…the other said their job wasn't done…they had one more Junchuuriki to find. I was almost caught when a third fellow showed up so I didn't stick around."

"They must have been Akatsuki. I told Yugito to be careful of them." he closed his eyes for a minute before opening them his hard eyes going back to Taka "Any idea where their next target is?"

"The fire country."

"You did good Taka, please make a list of all those fallen and see that it is posted so our people can know who died doing service for our village and see that their names are engraved on the monument of those fallen while on mission."

"Yes, Raikage-sama" Taka bowed and the Raikage nodded to him in dismissal then then watched as he turned to leave to do as he was told.

The Raikage turned to his Anbu "Lion, have teams been dispatch to retrieve the bodies and re-establish the checkpoint?"

"Yes, Raikage-sama"

"Very good." Natoshi sighed as there was a knock at the door. The Anbu with a bird like mask answered the door and stepped back to allow her to enter.

"Raikage-sama?"

"Yes, Fujiko-chan."

"The messengers' from Kohona, Yuuhi Kurenai's team have arrived a bit ago but I couldn't locate you and figured you were having your dinner at the Little Bird Tea Café so I sent them over there just shortly before the report came in from Taka-san and I had to have the gong rung. You must of just miss them…ummm…but uhh one of them is a Hyuuga."

"A...HYUUGA?! Raikage-sama, this is our chance to get the Byakugan!"

Natoshi turned and glared at the hawk masked Anbu "Hawk I am not my predecessor, we will not alienate the Hokage! Am I understood?"

"Yes, Raikage-sama" the two Anbu answered standing back into attention. Fujiko looked down in guilt saying nothing.

"Fujiko?! Please tell me you didn't already send a team after the Hyuuga?"

"I….I wish I could Raikage-sama" Fujiko said not raising her head. "I sent Team 7 right after I rung the gong"

"NANI?! YOU SENT NAO'S TEAM?! Lion, Hawk with me now!" Natoshi called as he ran out the balcony door and started running over the roof tops to the Little Bird Tea Café the two Anbu right behind him thinking to himself. '_Nao will trash the place, she does nothing subtly.' _


	2. Chapter 2 The trouble with Cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just the OCs and originally created places.

Spoiler: This takes place after the three year jump. So Akamaru Kiba's dog is big enough for Kiba to ride. This happens after magna chapter 313. I also assume Kakashi was just released from the hospital to lead his team but that wont come into play until chapter three.

Word Guide:  
Kunoichi (female ninja)  
Shinobi (Male ninja or ninja in general)  
Arigatou (Thank You)  
Nani (What?)

Suffix Guide: in Japan it is polite to use suffixes after peoples names unless you are very close to the person otherwise it is an insult.  
-chan = usually used for a female friend or a female of equal age  
-kun = male friend or male of equal age  
-sama = highest respect used for leaders of clans, towns ect.  
-san = used for someone not known well or to show great respect for someone who is older  
-sensei = teacher

============================Chapter 2=================================

Shortly after Natoshi left the Little Bird Tea Café Yuuhi Kurenai and her team approached the hostage stand. Komirino smiled at the leaf shinobi "Good evening, welcome to the Little Bird. Inazuka-kun can you please ask your partner to go down the side alley to the right of us and wait for you by the back door please? He is a bit too big to fit in the Café and we wouldn't want to block the road as he waits."

Kiba looks in shock to Kurenai who speaks up "Actually we are looking for the Raikage and were told he was here."

"He was but he left prematurely after the gong sounded. He will be back though why not come in and have a seat?" she hand signed please where only Kurenai and her team could see. Akamaru barked and started walking towards the right alley.

"Alright if you say so Akamaru." Kiba said and Hinata and Shno looked at their teammate questionably while Kurenai nodded "Hai, arigatou. Why did the gong sounded?"

Komirino's smile turned down as she said "It was to announce the death of some shinobi." She led them to a table in the very back near the back door "My name is Komirino, I own this little bird that is far from the trees… I do miss the leaves on the trees at times…especially in the fall when they turn red." Kurenai stopped in pause at this deep cover code phrase before sitting as she glanced around the room seeing that there was no one close enough to them to have heard what the hostess had said. She sat down looking at the menu as Komirino sat posed to take their order. "Might I ask your names?"

"I am Yuuhi Kurenai, the Inazuka is Kiba, this is Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"S…Sensei?" Kiba hissed in surprise at his sensei giving their names so freely as Hinata stared in shock and Shino glared beneath his sunglasses.

"It's ok everyone." Kurenai reassured them

"Kurenai-chan might I ask is our new Hokage a bit touched in the head to send a Hyuuga here?" Komirino smiled sweetly.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Kiba glared at her

Komirino rolled her eyes and pointing at different things on the menu like she was talking about that as she said "How about the fact that they would love to get their hands on one? And I don't mean the nice way. Granted I haven't head anything since Natoshi took over the Raikage position five years ago. But I haven't heard a change in policy on it ether."

"Ahh…actually me and another jounin …ummm.. Borrowed, each other's mission." Kurenai said softly.

Kiba moaned at hearing this in disbelief rolling his eyes and hitting his head onto the table thinking '_Aww.. sensei' _.

Hinata continued to stare at Kurenai her mouth dropping open in surprise like she was about to say something then closed it just shaking her head thinking '_I can't believe Kurenai would do something like that.'_

Shino just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses shaking his head in disbelief.

Komirino sighing while she said "You do put me in a very difficult situation Kurenai-san. Oh well, it can't be helped now. Just be ready to do what I say when I say."

"My team will follow your instructions while I do what I can to help fix this." Turning to her team "Isn't that correct?"

"Hai, sensei." They answered

"Very well. Now which Different teas might each of you like?"

"The Jasmine black tea sounds nice for me which Different teas for the rest of you?"

The chuunin looked at their sensei Kiba was the first to recover realizing he had to choose a different blend of tea "Red for me"

"I will have the green please" Shino said

Then Hinata stuttered "I…I…would like the white mint tea please"

"Very well, all good choices."

Komirino walked over to the counter picking up the Jasmine and White mint teas turned to Nagatoyo "Nagatoyo-kun would you grab the red and green teas and follow me, please?"

"Sure thing Komirino-chan"

"I can do that Kamirinio-san"

"No need Aiyuki. Here is the last order up you can deliver that to table 9 and I will help Komirino-chan as she asked me." Aiyuki sighed and nodded picking up the plates for table 9.

As they each walked to their perspective tables Nagatoyo following Komirino, team 7 lead by Nao came in the bells on the door announcing them. "Yes? Oh! Natsume you and your team can go ahead and sit at your normal table and Kaminrino-chan, Aiyuki-chan or I will be right with you. Oh Nao-san you with them today? I guess…."  
'_Nao?!'_ Komirino thought in surprise as she turned to face the door.

"NOW!" Nao made a dash for the table where the leaf nins were her team just slightly behind her but Komirino threw the two tea pots at her which took her for surprise and slowed her down as she was burned with the hot tea. Which allowed Komirino to pull a kunai from her sleeve while pulling Nagatoyo to her causing him to drop the pots he had. She pressed the kunai to his neck "Sorry Nagatoyo-kun this can't be helped" she whispered to him before she called out "Natsume-chan Stop! Get your sensei and team back or I will kill your brother" Kurenai moved next to Komirino the three chuunin taking up positions behind them knocking the table and chairs off to the side to give them room.

"Ko..Komirino-san?!" Natsume and all the other people in the café were in shock except Nao.

"Ku..Ku…I always knew there was something I didn't like about you. You been a spy for Konoha all these years huh…Komirino? if that is even your real name."

"I never like you ether Nao" Komirino grinned at Nao "and you are right Komirino isn't my real name."

"NANI?! Komirino-san?!"

"Sorry Natsume-chan…Hinata-sama check on Akamaru and stay behind me."

"R...right" Hinata moved behind Kamirina performed the hand seals she need '_BYAKUGAN!'_ Hinata scanned the area around the café "It's clear though it looks like we have three incoming."

"Right! Then let's move. Kiba-kun out the door. Shino-kun, Hinata-sama out. Kurenai-san." The chuunin filed out the door Kurenai seemed to turn and follow them out the door as well though no one saw that she really tapped Komirino on the shoulder. Komirino smiled then shoved Nagatoyo into Nao then bolted out the door slamming it.

Nao trying to untangle herself from Nagatoyo yelled "WHAT? ARE ALL OF YOU WAITING FOR?! AFTER THEM!" Everyone attempted to go out the door some of those first to the door tripped.

"Someone tripped me?!" one of the kunoichi who had been tripped said.

"Fool's we must be under a genjutsu…"

"KEI!" everyone broke out of Kurenai's genjutsu as she attacked the nearest one going after Nao as soon as she got disentangled from Nagatoyo. The chuunin including Nao's team got out the door as the jounin fought Kurenai. Just then Natoshi and the two Anbu arrived.

"STOP!" everyone seeing that it was the Raikage who commanded them to stop disengaged from actively fighting Kurenai and backed off, Kurenai realizing that no one was actually attacking her only defending from her attacks disengaged yet remained at ready should anyone attack her or moved for the door. "Nao IF you have wrecked everything with Kohona I will PERSONNALLY KILL YOU!"

"B...B...But…I…I was only doing what Fujiko-san told me too."

Glaring at Nao he turning to Nagatoyo "Nagatoyo are you ok?" Nagatoyo didn't answer he just looked down and then started straightening up the café Aiyuki started up then joined in the cleaning. "Hey, come on Bro? What is wrong? Are you hurt? I swear I will kill someone if you are." Everyone was looking down at the ground hopping not to gain the Raikage's attention. Kurenai seeing this sighed and assuming a more relax posture coughed to gain his attention "Excuse me. Raikage-sama I presume?"

"Eh? Oh yes. I am sorry about everything…"

"Yes, arigatou, though some of your chuunin got out of here and went after my team. As for your brother he is probably still in shook about Komirino-san"

"Oh right, Lion, Plea..W…WAIT?!…NANI?! Komirino-chan?! What happened to Komirino-chan?!" He looked around and saw how everyone was avoiding his eyes. No one wanted to tell the Kaikage that the girl he liked had been a spy for Konoha.

Nagatoyo grimaced flexing his hand into a fist then out of it before looking up at his brother and tried to tell him as he knew no one else would "S…She…."

Kurenai sighed she hated seeing the grief, shock and pain cross Nagatoya's face as he tried to tell his twin the Raikage about Komirino. She decided to let him off the hook and coughed getting Natoshi's attention saying "She was a deep cover spy for us who had to break her cover to help us."

Natoshi's eyes went wide in shock saying as he thought "A spy?….That's…impossible…I've…We've known her for almost nine years? No one goes undercover that long. Even a deep cover mission only goes for a few years tops." Lion nudged Hawk and signed to him _'we better stop the shinobi that went after Konoha's team of shinobi before the Raikage turns on us.'_ Hawk nodded and they made their way to the door. Natoshi noticing the movement snaps "WHERE do you two think you are going!?"

"Umm…to stop our shinobi from killing the Konoha shinobi."

"Oh…right. Yes both of you go." The two Anbu bowed and left while Natoshi turned back to Kurenai "Please except my deepest apologies. I am afraid my assistant was under the mistaken impression that my predecessor's standing orders were still in effect when they are not and I've been the kage for over five years now. I hope I can make this up to you and your team?"

"Let's see if we can stop my team and your shinobi from killing each other first. Then we can talk."

"Fair enough. Shall we go?" Kurenai nodded "You too Nao. The rest of you help Nagatoyo clean this place up."

"Hai, Raikage-sama." The cloud juinin responded as Nao, Kurenai and Natoshi turned and went out the door and took to the rooftops heading out of town towards the direction someone would go to head to the fire country. Once out of town they head where they sense the greatest level of chakra being used.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight, Run and Makeup

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series.

Spoiler: This takes place after the three year jump. So Akamaru Kiba's dog is big enough for Kiba to ride. This happens after magna chapter 313. I also assume Kakashi was just released from the hospital to lead and train his team.

Word Guide:

Kunoichi (female ninja)

Shinobi (Male ninja or ninja in general)

Arigatou (Thank You)

Nani (What)

Onii-chan (honored big brother)

Suffix Guide: in Japan it is polite to use suffixes after peoples names unless you are very close to the person otherwise it is an insult.

-chan usually used for a female friend or a female of equal age

-kun male friend or male of equal age

-sama highest respect used for leaders of clans, towns ect.

-san used for someone not known well or to show great respect for someone who is older

-sensei teacher

Chapter 3

While the confusion of them leaving continued within the Little Bird Tea Café. The three chuunin and Akamaru were following Komirino down the alleyways and less used roads.

"What about Kurenai-sensai?"

"Don't worry about her Hinata-sama, she used a genjutsu to seem like she followed you three out the door. I am sure she has a plan to help slow them down so we can get you out of here."

"Why are they after Hinata?" Kiba asked

"The same reason they tried to kidnap her out of Konoha the evening of her forth birthday. The Byakugan." Hearing this Hinata stopped.

"NANI!" Kiba exclaimed as he and Shino turned to look at Hinata who they saw had stopped and was staring in surprise at Komirino. "Hey, Hinata? Don't stop come on." Kiba ordered Hinata taking her hand as she stuttered "H…How do you know that. Not many….outside my clan know about that."

Komirino smiled at Hinata taking her other hand and pulling her along to keep moving "Ask Hiashi-sama about Asamiya. He can explain about me to you." They made it to the walls of the town with no instances and after checking to see if it was cleared jumped over easily. Speeding up now they were outside of town.

"S…so I take it Asamiya-san is your real name." Asamiya smiled and nodded to Hinata who having kept her Byakugan active called out in warning "W…we have company closing in."

"WOO…WOOF!"

"Right Akamaru." Kiba said stopping as Akamaru turned around. "Akamaru and I will hold them off while the rest of you get Hinata back to the Fire Country."

Everyone else stopped at this looking at Kiba

"I will help as well." Shino said nodding to Kiba who nodded back.

Asamiya after looking at them taking their measure nodded to the boys "Very well. But be careful as a number of cloud's shinobi coat their blades especially their kunai with poison."

Akamaru barked an affirmative as the boys nodding saying "Right!" before hiding themselves to wait as Asamiya took Hinata's hand once more pulling her onward.

"B…BUT. My teammates. I can't just leave them."

"In this case you can. Cloud is no place for a Hyuuga least of all one form the main house! Now come on!" Asamiya glared at Hinata tugging on her hand "Now come on let's get going." so Asamiya and Hinata ran on while Kiba, Akamaru and Shino waited in their hiding places until they saw the six chuunin from cloud.

Natsume and her two teammates plus three more chuunin who had been having dinner at the café came charging after the Konoha shinobi.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know? The bitch didn't delay us that much. We should have caught up to them and the double-crossing, traitorous, unfeeling bitch by now."

"Tori, don't say that! Komirino-san is not a traitorous unfeeling bitch."

"Natsume! Get it though your head! SHE WAS A SPY!"

"Which means she wasn't traitorous as she was being loyal to HER village. And she isn't unfeeling."

"NATSUME!" Koreyori said grabbing her. He was about to say something more when Shino let loose his bugs on the ninja in the lead. He had set up his bug ambush while waiting for the cloud chuunin.

"AHHHH…BUGS….get them off…get them off me." He said trying to swat them off him. All the while the bugs drained him of his chakra.

Shino mean while attacked the next closest of the cloud ninjas.

"IT'S THEM!" Tori called out as Akamaru lunched himself at the one closest to him and Kiba attacked him.

"Natsume, Koreyori….forget about helping….keep going" Tori yelled at them as he fought off Kiba's attacks.

"Akamaru! Shino! Two of them are getting away!…UUUH"

"Better keep your mind on me, idiot!" Tori said as he kicked Kiba into a near by tree then closed in to punch him but missed as Kiba rolled out of the way.

"Natsume…when we catch-up with her…you can't hold back. You do know that?"

"….m"

"Natsume!"

"Asamiya…There is two closing in on us." Hinata warned

"Aye…I sense their chakras. Hinata-sama keep going."

"Wait…This way…I see Naruto-kun's team."

"We got you. Surrender now!" Koreyori called catching up to them

"Not going to happen, Koreyori. Hinata keep going towards your friends. WAIT Hinata look out!" Asamiya called out as a kunai came at Hinata from her blind-spot Asamiya dived between Hinata and the kunai taking it in her left arm. "AAAHH..."

"Are you ok!"

Ayamiya's clinched her teeth as she pulled the kunai out of her arm

"Keep going get to those friends of yours. I will handle this." Ayamiya said performing hand signs _'_Kage bunshin no jutsu_' _two shadow clones appeared on ether side of her.

"I will come back" Hinata called as she kept going. Asamiya kept an eye on Koreyori and Natsume with two kunai at the ready, one of which was the one she had just pulled from her arm, as her clones blocked any attempts they tried at getting around her and after Hinata.

"Koreyori you got to help her. The poison will kill her! Komirino-san….Why?"

"NATSUMI! GET IT THOUGH YOUR HEAD! She will kill US if she gets a CHANCE!"

"Komirino-san….mmm.." Natsume said sadly looking down.

Kareyori growled in frustration at Natsume and attacked Asamiya.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai stop someone is coming." Kakashi said stopping Team 7 just as they heard…

"NARUTO-KUN! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Wha…?

"It's Hinata! Hinata over here." Sakura called waving. "Are you ok?"

"I…'m fine…but I need your help…Sakura you got to come back with me." Hinata said grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Hinata, we were sent to extract you from cloud. We should…."

"NO! I will not desert my team or Asamiya-san." Hinta interrupted Kakashi glaring at him "Asamiya blew her cover and took a kunai to keep me safe….and she said most cloud shinobi coat their kunais in poison! Sakura come on!" Hinata said pulling on Sakura's hand turning and heading back the way she came looking back at them expectantly.

"ALRIGHT, let's GO. We can keep Hinata-chan safe" Naruto yelled as he followed after Hinata.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and followed saying "Hinata I don't have any poison cures with me. The best I can do is draw the poison out but all that will do is buy some time."

Kakasi sighed following as well he told Sakura "I can take care of the rest. Let's go."

"What? How?" Sakua asked looking at Kakashi as they hurried after Hinata.

He replied simply "Teleportation jutsu"

Just them they heard "KOREYORI!"

"Sai come on" Naruto called as he speed up bursting on the scene and placing himself between Asamiya and the two cloud ninjas.

As Natsume yelled at Asamiya "Komirino HOW COULD YOU! You hurt Koreyori!"

Half turning Naruto flashed is big grin with his thumbs up nice guy poise saying "Don't worry we will take care of this. Right Sai?" he said looking to the boy who took up a position to his right. Sai just nodded keeping his eye on the two cloud ninjas as Asamiya collapsed to her knees watching them releasing her clones as she was feeling faint from the poison.

"Natsume…." Koreyori said placing a calming hand on her keeping her back from attacking anyone "she was using a medical jutsu turned to harm….she could of killed me but didn't"

"NANI!" Natsume said looking at Koreyori in surprise.

Sakura went over to Asamiya with Hinata taking up a defensive position on Asamiya's other side while Sakura started drawing the poison out of her system. Natsume just stared over at Asamiya as this was being done. Koreyori used his own medical jutsu to repair the minor damage that was done to him by Asamiya. "That's the best I can do. Kakashi-sensei when you get her to Konohagakure Hospital tell them she needs the cure for poison OK?"

"Understood. Now you three make sure cloud doesn't get a hold of Hinata, understood?" Kakashi said as he pulled Asamiya up hugging her to him to allow him to perform the hand seals need for the teleportation jutsu.

"Don't worry I wont let ANYTHING happen to Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed flashed is big grin with his thumbs up nice guy poise making Hinata blush as she thought _'he does care for me?'_

Kakashi made the hand signs he needed _'Teleportation Jutsu' _Kakashi unleashed the chakra he had gathered to his hand signs making him and Asamiya disappear in a tornado of leaves.

"I hope your hospital does have the cure." Koreyori said "I hate that our orders put us against Komirino-san but we have to bring the Hyuuga in."

"Don't know who you talking about but I know one thing is NOT going to happen. I will NOT let you take Hinata-chan." Naruto stated pointing at the cloud nins in challenge.

"Then I guess it is a fight then." Koreyori said as he attacked, Natsume a fraction right behind him.

Naruto dodged Koreyori's attack and Sai punched at Koreyori who barely dodge the attack. Naruto mean while had blocked Natsume's strike with one of his kunais. Hinata and Sakura were about to join in the fighting when…

"STOP!" the Raikage and Kurinai commanded.

Everyone froze in mid attack.

"Natsume, Koreyori fall back." Nao called her team back and Natsume and Koreyori joined Tori who was standing next to Nao. While Sakura, Naruto and Sai put themselves in front of Hinata.

Kurenai looked around "Sakura-chan where is your Jounin?"

"Kakashi-sensei had to teleport back to Konoha with Asamiya-san who was poisoned. I removed as much as the poison first but I don't have any cures with me."

"O..kay, I see."

"Asamiya-san was Komirino-san's real name, Kurenai-sensei" Shino said sensing his sensei didn't understand Sakura's report.

"Hn. Arigotou Shino." Kurenai turned and nodded to Shino who had been behind her with Kiba and Akamaru.

"NANI! She was poisoned?" the Raikage said.

"Yes, Onii-chan…Ayeee..I mean Raikage-sama…Komirino-sa…I mean Asamiya-san took one of my kunais in her leg protecting Hyuuga-chan"

Natoshi chuckled as his younger sister Natsume slipped forgetting to call him Raikage and he was sure that her sensei Nao will be lecturing her in private later. He placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder and turned to Kurenai "Well Yuuhi-san it seems I need to apologize not only to you and your team but to your Hokage as well so I will accompany you back to Konoha. Nao's team will be coming with me if that is OK."

"Ahhh…I don't have a problem with it Raikage-sama but I need to send a message to the Hokage first."

"Kurenai-san? I can use my jutsu to send the message." Sai told her

"Mmm can she send an message back?"

"No."

AI…Ai Kurenai-san! I can summon Gamatatsu and have Him deliver the message and He can return to me with a return message if Granny Tsunade wants to send one to Us!"

"NARUTO!…ah…why do I even bother. Okay, Ok do that Naturo." Kurenai said waving a hand at him giving him.

Naruto started focusing just enough chakra to call Gamatatsu while making the boar, dog, bird, monkey and sheep hand signs releasing his chakra and slamming his right hand onto the ground _'Kuchiyose no Jutsu'_ when the smoke cleared Gamatatsu stood where Naruto's hand had hit the ground. "Yo Bro want to play?"

"Not today Gamatatsu. I need you to take a message to Granny Tsunade for me and being back any messages she has for us. She will ether be at the Hokage tower or the hospital. Got that?"

"No problem bro just give the message to me."

Kurenai took a scroll out and wrote up her message to the Hokage informing her that everything is fine and that the Raikage has requested to speak with her directly. He will be bring only one ninja team with him made up of a jounin and three chuunin. There may be two citizens that will be coming along as well I believe.

"Yuuhi-san, can you let your Hokage know that I would like to talk to Asamiya-chan as well when I can. I know your Hokage is an expert at curing poisons so I am sure she will be fine. Especially since most of it was drawn out already."

"No problem Raikage-sama" Kurenai said as she added his request before signing it and rolling the scroll before handing to Naruto. "Here you go Naruto. I told her we will leave first thing in the morning so that will give her time to send a reply back."

"OK!" giving the scroll to Gamatatsu "Alright Gamatasu remember to wait for Granny Tsunade to write a reply."

"Gotcha. See you later." Gamatatsu replied taking the scroll into his mouth he disappeared.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4 Questions and More Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series.

Spoiler: This takes place after the three year jump. So Akamaru Kiba's dog is big enough for Kiba to ride. This happens after magna chapter 313. I also assume Kakashi was just released from the hospital to lead and train his team.

Word Guide:

Kunoichi female ninja

Shinobi Male ninja or ninja in general

Arigatou Thank You

Nani What  
Onii-chan honored big brother

Suffix Guide: in Japan it is polite to use suffixes after peoples names unless you are very close to the person otherwise it is an insult.

-chan usually used for a female friend or a female of equal age

-kun male friend or male of equal age

-sama highest respect used for leaders of clans, towns ect.

-san used for someone not known well or to show great respect for someone who is older

-sensei teacher

============================= Chapter 4 ====================================

In a swirl of smoke and leaves Kakashi appeared out of nowhere in the emergency room of Konohagakure Hospital with a barely conscious Asamiya in his arms calling out "MEDIC NOW!"

There was a rush of activity at a jounin teleporting in calling for a medic-nin one of the nurses hurried out to find the medic on call. Another nurse head over to Kakashi and Asamiya just as Asamiya quitely said "tell them, I'm Eagle of the ANBU…there is special directions…in my..file."

"Hn." Kakashi replied looking down his right eye locking on to her eyes just before they closed as she loss consciousness.

"Please follow me" the nurse told Kakashi leading him to a small room "Please place her on the bed in here" she watched as Kakashi carried her to the bed "what is the kunoichi's name?" the nurse asked

"She said to tell you she is Eagle of the Anbu…something about special directions in her file."

The nurse nodded and went to look up the file just as Haku came into the room followed by the nurse who had fetched him.

"Hurry she needs a cure for poison. Sakura removed as much as she could."

"Poison? Only Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san or Sakura-chan can identify a poison quickly using their special jutsu. Did Sakura tell you what type of poison it is? If I give her the wrong cure it can kill her."

"Sakura didn't have time there was barely time to remove what she could as we had no idea if the two Cloud-nins …ummm…"Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he thought about what name to call her by before continuing "…eagle…had been fighting when we came on the scene had reinforcements coming."

"I see…I will do what I can but I need ether Shizune-san or the Hokage before I can administer any cure and her being unconscious is not a good sign. I can't even try removing more of it ether as that is another of the Hokage's special jutus only her and her students know." Haku explained to Kakashi

"Ahh…it is Shizune-san's day off Haku-san." The nurse who had entered with Haku reminded him "There is no telling where she will be."

"Well I guess that leaves the Hokage. Do you know if she is here at the hospital?" Kakashi asked

"She isn't due here until later this evening. She should be at the Hokage's office." The nurse answered.

"Haku keep her alive as best you can I will fetch the Hokage."

"OK" Haku nodded to Kakashi who teleported away. He then turned to the nurse "Nurse Tahiya get all the anti-toxins we have and bring it in here so as soon as Hokage-sama identifies what type of poison it is we can inoculate her with the proper one."

"Hai" Nurse Tahiya answered and left the room to do as requested just as the Head Nurse Yoriko entered the room with a file in hand.

"Haku-san? Are you the one attending to Eagle?"

"Yes, Kakashi-san went to get Hokage-sama as she has been poisoned."

"Very well, I will wait for Tsunade-sama then."

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and growled at Kakashi who coughed to get her attention after teleporting directly into her office. "KAKASHI I don't believe I called for you. WAIT a minute you and your team were sent on a retrieval mission."

Before Kakashi could reply Gamatatsu appeared on the Hokage's desk with a scroll in his mouth.

"Yo Hokage. Naruto asked me to deliver this message scroll from Kurenai and wait to see if you had anything to return."

"Arigatou." Tsunade took the scroll and started to read it while Kakashi told her.

"Tsunade-sama it is an emergency. You are needed at the hospital. Haku needs you to identify the poison Asamiya has been effected with."

"Give me a second Kakashi." Tsunade pulled a scroll out of her desk wrote a quick approval to Kurenai did the Hokage sealing jutsu placing the official Hokage seal on the message before writing something real quick on the outside of the scroll before she handed to Gamatatsu "give this to Naruto and Kurenai please."

"Gotcha." Gamatatsu said taking the scroll in his mouth and disappearing.

"OK Kakashi, lets go." Tsunade said and the two of them teleported to the hospital.

Kakashi lead Tsunade into the room that they had put Asamiya in. As she walked in she went immediately to the her bed side and performed her special healing jutsu for poisons. "Damn, it's a rare one, Haku see if we have any 124 anti-toxin left we don't have time to create anymore as I know we don't have all the ingredients we need. I was meaning to get Shizune to go get what we needed today but forgot to tell her this morning."

As soon as she told him which cure Haku and Head Nurse Yoriko started looking though the anti-toxins Nurse Tahiya had brought in earlier while listening to the rest of what she was saying. "Found it…mmm...I don't think there is enough for a full dose though."

"I don't think we need a full dose how much is there?"

As Haku started to measured out the anti-toxin Head Nurse Yoriko spoke up.

"I'll do that Haku." She said taking the anti-toxin from him and filling a syringe with what they had as she continued to talk "Technically Hokage-sama, Haku is not approved to attend her according to her file but then again he wasn't a full medic before Sandaime-sama was killed and being he isn't originally from here I don't see a problem. It seems we have only 3/4ths of a dose Hokage-sama."

"That should be just enough." Tsunade said as she held out her hand for the syringe which the head nurse handed over to her. Tsunade injected the anti-toxin into her "I am surprise how little of the toxin is actually in her also what is this about needing to be an approved to attend to her Yoriko-san?"

"According to Eagle's file only a small number of medics and nurses are allowed to attend to her injuries. Also we do have to send for Mitarashi Anko and KonomishiYamato at least one of them must be here as Eagle cannot be left unguarded by at least one of them at the hospital for her own safety."

"Eagle?"

"That is Asamiya's ANBU codename Tsunade-sama. Also Sakura removed as much as the poison from her system in the field that she could." Kakashi replied to Tsunade.

"Arigotou Kakashi. Yoriko-san what is all this about?"

"I am afraid I am not privy to the reason why the notes are in her file. Only that it has something to do with what happened before she was a genin. The notes were put there by the third himself and he even put the Hokage seal on them."

"I see, May I see her file please?" Tsunade asked Yoriko who walked over to the file wall and retrieved the file and handed it to her. Tsunade opened the file and read though it. _'There is a side note referencing the Hokage's personnel files I better double check them' _"Well we have a problem with that, as both Anko and Yamato are away on missions and they are the only two on this approved list of guards say no other ANBU can fully be trusted in this. I bet they could probably tell me what is this about as well but that does us no good now. I don't want to put her at risk and these notes clearly say it is dangerous for her to stay here."

"Hokage-sama. I am not in the ANBU haven't been for a long time and you know you can trust me. I can hide and guard her at my place and Haku can check on her condition periodically." Kakashi said then thought _'did I just say that? Why did I do that? I don't even know her.'_

"That will be great. Arigotou Kakashi. I am adding Haku's name on the approved medic list as well as Sakura and Shizune's." Tsunade used her special healing jutsu for poisons once more "Looks like the anti-toxin is doing its job. Kakashi you can go ahead and take her to your place I will have Shizune come by latter tonight to check her vitals as well as in the morning about eight. And Haku you will check on her again in the afternoon about two tomorrow. The anti-toxin seems to working fine and the traces of the toxin should be gone by the morning. If she seems to have an adverse reaction at any time bring her straight to Shizune I will inform her of all of this."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said picking Asamiya up bridal style from the bed

"Kakashi one more thing. She will most likely remain unconscious until some time after the day after tomorrow due to the damage the toxin was able to due before we were able to inoculate her with the anti-toxin."

"I understand." Kakashi said nodding releasing her legs and performing the signs teleporting the two of them to his apartment. Upon arriving in his apartment Kakashi picked her legs back up and carried her bridal style into his bedroom. Placing her legs down he held her tight as he pulled the sheets on his bed down. Then gently laid her down on to his bed pulling the covers over her. He sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at her. _'Why did I say I would guard her here? I could have guarded her at the hospital.' _Kakashi removed his fingerless glove from his left hand and lightly stroked her forehead. _'What is it about her?'_ He sighed not able to answer his own questions he replaced his glove as he stood up then walked out of the room.

Tsunade turned to Haku after Kakashui left. "Haku I hate to do this to you but I need to find out more information can you cover my shift here latter tonight?"

"Of course Hokage-sama it is not a problem I have tomorrow off so I can easily pull a double today."

"Arigotou Haku-san but please send for me if anything major comes up I will ether be at my office in the tower or searching my house for the file I need."

"Yoriko-san I will be taking this file for now but I will get it back to you when I am done with it."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Yoriko turned to Haku as Tsunade walked away. "Haku-san I will inform the nurses that you will be doing the Hokage's rounds tonight so when your shift is done just come by the main nurses stations for her schedule."

"Very well Yoriko-san I will Arigotou." Haku said as they went their separate ways Haku to check the emergency room if he was needed before going back on his rounds and Yoriko for the main nurse's station.

Tsunade walked into the Hokage tower and up to the top floor where her office was. Genma looked up from his desk then stood up on seeing Tsunade. "Wondered when you would get back Hokage-sama. I put some more papers on your desk for you signature."

"Genma everything is on hold for now I have an urgent matter that takes precedence. Send for Shizune immediately. Also when Anko and Yamato get back from their ANBU missions they are to report to me immediately as well. Lastly where did the third keep his personnel files?"

"I will get on that immediately as for where the third kept private files it should have been in that envelope you were given on your first day."

"Like I had time to read all of that." Tsunade fumed under her breath

"Did you say something Hokage-sama?"

"No, not important I will be in my office send Shizune in as soon as she gets here."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Genma bowed as Tsunade walked into her office the two ANBU guards at the door saluted as she walked by. Genma left the room to the hawking room where he attached the tales singling an urgent matter and for Shizune to report. He then sent the Hawk into the air to fly around the village. He then went into the ANBU mission room and left messages for Anko and Yamato to received the instance they returned asking them to report to the Hokage immediately. He then returned to his desk. A few minutes latter Shizune walked in carrying the Hokage's pig Ton-Ton.

"Genma-kun, what is the emergency?"

"Don't know. Hokage-sama said she wanted to see you immediately so you better get in there."

"Alright. Watch Ton-Ton for me kay?"

"Okay." Genma said waving as Shizune walked into the Hokage office not bothering to knock.

Tsunade growled in frustration pushing all the papers on her desk to the floor as the door opened and Shizune walked in."Oy Tsunade-san what is wrong?" Shizune asked.

"Shizune thank the kami. Here read this file." Tsunade said handing over the hospital file on Eagle to her. As Shizune read over the file Tsunade continued "I added you, Sakura and Haku to her approved medic list as you can see. And before you ask no I don't know what this is all about. Anko and Yamato haven't return form their respective ANBU missions and I can't even find what I did with the Hokage envelope I was given the first day here!"

"You use to have it in your right handed desk door. But after a few months you complained you never had time to read all of it you decided to take it home where you thought you would have more time to read everything."

"Arigoto Shizune-chan. I need you to go to Kakashi's tonight then again tomorrow morning about eight. We also have to get the ingredients for the anti-toxin for toxin 124. I used the last of it today."

"Kakashi was poisoned with 124?"

"Uhhh….Yes he was. It's all in the folder I gave you. It was only a minor case as Sakura removed the majority of it in the field."

"The folder?" Shizune looked down at the folder looking again at the identification of who's folder it is then looked up at Tsunade who nodded while looking hard at her. "Kay Tsunade-san I understand."

"I also told Kakashi if he had a reaction to go to see you immediately."

"Kay. Anything else I need to know Tsunade-sama?"

"No. I will be at my place looking for that envelope. I really got to find what I did with it."

"Kay I will go check on Kakashi now to see if he needs anything then again latter tonight."

"OK Shizune Arigotou." Tsunade said as she opened to door for Shizune. Seeing Ton-Ton she continued. "I will take Ton-Ton with me back home. Atigotou again Shizune."

"Not a problem Tsunade-sama. See you later Ton-Ton. Bye" Shizune said as she waved good bye and patted Ton-Ton on the head.

"Genma I am heading home to look for that envelope anything urgent comes up you can come to get me or send anyone over there but only on urgent matters. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Arigotou Genma." Tsunade said picking up Ton-Ton and leaving with the two ANBU guards accompanying her.

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5 Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series.

Spoiler: This takes place after the three year jump. So Akamaru Kiba's dog is big enough for Kiba to ride. This happens after magna chapter 313. I also assume Kakashi was just released from the hospital to lead and train his team.

I hate I can't leave a response to anon reviews so here it is.

As mentioned in the summery This fanfic is a slight AU (as in Alternate Universe) first and foremost. It is also MY fanFICTION. Therefore Haku is alive deal. It has been said that the teleport jutsu can only teleport you to somewhere you know very well and is also depended on how much chakra you have. The hospital in Konoha and the Hokage offices are very well known to all Jounin of Konoha but only someone of Kakashi's level of high chakra could get there from across the fire country. You are always seeing Kakashi or Jiraiya teleporting directly to the hokage's office a number of times but not to many others. It is also not done often due to the amount of chakra it takes.

As for the summoned animal delivering messages they can remain on this plane as long as the summon is receiving chakra from who summon them they remain. I saw Naruto using his frogs to deliver a message in another fanfic and liked the idea again this is a fanFICTION.

Lastly Kakashi didn't "kidnap" her. His apartment is being used as a safe-house. And this is far from standard as her being in the hospital is dangerous to her health which you will learn more about later if you continue reading.

As to Tsunade asking Haku to cover her shift it was because he was currently working, even a president of a company has to ask their employees if they can pull a double it is not required. Besides hospital duty can be taxing and is ran like a job not a mission. Plus Tsunade could have just called Shizune in to work as it was her day off and they are always on call at the hospital.

Word Guide:

Kunoichi (female ninja)

Shinobi (Male ninja or ninja in general)

Arigatou (Thank You)

Nani (What)

Onii-chan (honored big brother)

baa-chan (old lady or grandma)

Suffix Guide: in Japan it is polite to use suffixes after peoples names unless you are very close to the person otherwise it is an insult.

-chan usually used for a female friend or a female of equal age

-kun male friend or male of equal age

-sama highest respect used for leaders of clans, towns ect.

-san used for someone not known well or to show great respect for someone who is older

-sensei teacher

=============================== Chapter 5 ==================================

"Oy Naruto. How long do we have to wait here for that amphib to get back." Kiba asked

Kurenai answered before Naruto had a chance too. "Kiba! We will wait however long it takes Gamatatsu to get beck with or without a return message is that clear?"

"Yes sensei." Kiba said dejectedly putting his hands into his pockets kicking a small stone.

Everyone decided to get comfortable while they waited. The cloud chuunin relaxed on one side of the clearing while the Konoha teams relaxed at the other. Kurenai, Nao, and Natoshi, the Raikage remained off to the side yet between where the teens relaxed. Natsume stared at Naruto course no one but Hinata seem to notice this and she preceded to stare at Natsume in response.

"You know it will save time if Nao and I run back to Kumo and pick up what we will need to travel to Konoha While you stay here with the kids Yuuhi-san."

"Alright, then we can leave from here in the morning. But what about Nao's team?"

"I'll tell them to listen to what you say and I will pick up their packs." Nao replied to Kurenai.

"I can grab Natsume's pack when I get mine."

"What about those two workers at Asamiya's café? You sure they wouldn't want to come to talk to her?"

Natoshi sighed "Knowing my brother he probably would. I bet he has already closed down the café and packed a bag for himself too and I am sure Aiyuki has as well. They might have even gone over to Asamiya's place to get some things they figure she would like to have."

Noa chuckled "Well if both want to come guess we just have to bring them. I don't think we have the time to argue the point on who can or can't. Besides them being villager's means they don't need special permission to travel to another hidden village."

"True but even so I informed the Hokage in my message to her it was a good possibility there would be two villagers coming."

Natoshi laughed "Do you know my brother or something?"

Before Kurenai could answer Gamatatsu reappeared in the center of the clearing. "Yo bro." he called out to Naruto dropping a scroll from his mouth.

Naruto walked over to him "Yo Gamatatsu I see Baa-chan had something to say back hn?"

"Yep. I did good, right bro?"

"Ya, Gamatatsu you did good, Arigotou" Naruto pick up the scroll seeing what was written on the closed scroll he laughed. "Baa-chan knows me too well." He tossed the scroll to Kurenai as he continued "Here you go Kurenai-san. So what does Baa-chan say on the inside of it?"

Kurenai caught the scroll and read the outside chuckling as she read the hokage's threat to Naruto if he opened it first. "Not going to risk d level missions for a year huh?" Kurenai opened it herself

"No way! You know how boring those are?" He watched as Kurenai read though the scroll. "Come on what does it say?"

She ignored Naruto turning to the Raikage "It seems we are all set Raikage-sama. Everything was approved." Kurenai then smiled before continuing "Including two villagers."

Natoshi smiled back shaking his head before turning to Nao and nodding.

Nao turn to her team "OK you three are staying here while the Raikage and I return to pick up travel packs for all of us and escort his brother and Aiyuki-san here. You three will follow Yuuhi-san's orders until our return is that understood?"

"Yes sensei" Natsume and Koreyori answered

Tori on the other hand complained "Why can't we go and get our own packs?"

Natoshi glared at the boy answering him in a clipped tone before Nao could say anything "Because you three are to make sure nothing happens to any of the leaf while they are waiting for us. I will not have another instance like what happened at the Little Bird is that clear!"

"Yes Raikage-sama" Tori said taking a step back and standing stiffly at attention.

"OK Nao, lets move out?"

"B-but, Onii-chan! Wait a minute! Ummm…" Natsume said quickly stopping them from leaving Nao glared at her yet Natsume turned looking at his sister and smiled.

"What is it Natsume?"

"Can you make sure to get Asamiya's picture book? I know she would at least want that."

"Her picture book? Alright I will look for it and make sure to bring it." Natoshi said smiling at Natsume and patting her on the head before turning to go.

"Arigotou, Onii-chan" Natsume watched as her brother and her sensei took to the trees heading back to the village and sighed muttering "I wish he wouldn't pat me on the head like I'm a little kid. I'm a chuunin now."

Kurenai walked over to Natsume "So the Raikage is your brother hn?"

Natsume quickly turned and looked at Kurenai putting her right hand behind her head and smiling up at her "Ahhh...Yes ma'am"

"Why don't we all sit down in the middle of the clearing and go though introductions, Kay?"

"Okay" most everyone replied as they walked towards the middle of the clearing. Naruto was the first to sit down and Hinata sat down next to him followed by Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. Sakura and Sai sat on Naruto's other side. Kurenai sat down next to Sai Followed by Natsume, Tori and Koreyori thus making a rough circle though there was some space between Koreyori and Akamaru.

"OK I'll start. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai I am a jounin of the village hidden in the leaves. I have many likes but I'm not going to go over those and very little I don't like. Sai why don't you go next?"

"My name is Sai and I don't have any likes or dislikes." Sai said giving his attempt at a smile.

"Don't give us that so fake smile!" Sakura said hitting him on the head "And this not having any likes is bull. You like drawing don't you!"

Sia blinked at Sakura thinking on this but Kurenai thought it best to put an end to this before it got out of hand and quickly said "Sakura since you seem to want to talk why don't you go next?"

"Hn. I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm a chuunin and a medic-nin. I like my friends and helping people I don't like those who hurt my friends." Sakura then pointed to Koreyori saying "Why don't you go next."

Koreyori nodded "I'm Yuukoto Koreyori. Like Haruno-chan I too am a chuunin and a medic-nin. I like helping people and hate seeing those I care for get hurt. How about the fellow with the sunglasses goes next?"

Shino looked at Kurenai before saying anything "I'm Aburame Shino. I'm a chuunin. I like my friends and bugs. I don't like anyone who hurts ether." He pointed at Natsume who he wanted to go next. Tori nudge her getting her attention as she had been staring at Naruto again much to Hinata's displeasure though all the introductions so far.

"Me?" Natsume ask and Shino nodded "I'm Takosum Natsume a chuunin of hidden in the clouds. As you all have heard I am the younger sister to the Raikage. I like my friends and family and hate seeing them get hurt." Natsume paused wondering if she should tell him to go next using his name. As she was pretty sure she knew it. "Ummm…" She noticed the Hyuuga girl glaring at her so she changed her mind. "How about the Hyuuga goes next?"

Hinata stood up before speaking fidgeting pressing her index fingers together and looking around she said "Uhh….I'm Hyuuga Hinata…" Hinata tried to stay with what they were suppose to say but she saw that Natsume had gone back to staring at Naruto again she got mad balled up her hands to her side and blurted out "WHAT!...Why…do…you… KEEP staring at Naruto-kun!" Surprised by her own outburst she blushed a deep tomato red sat down hugging her legs to herself burying her head.

Natsume remained quite while her team mates looked at each other questionably then turned their questionable look to Natsume. Shino and Kiba looked at their shy and quiet teammate in shock. Kurenai and Sakura looked at Hinata in surprise. Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder giving her one of his winning smiles in thanks when she looked at him before standing up and glaring at Natsume and saying "You haven't answered her question. Why have you been starring at me?"

Natsume blinked at Naruto.

"Will you please answer the question Natsume-san?" Kurenai asked and Natsume sighed and stood up.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nani? You know my clan name? But no one has said it?"

Natsume smirked "She said Yugito-san reminded her of you and that you were the only thing she regretted about leaving the fire country. I was thinking…I don't think all that she ever said was a lie….Even if she was a spy."

Kurenai pondered what she said and turned to Naruto "Naruto? You know Asamiya-san?"

Naruto scratched his head "The name doesn't sound familiar. I never saw her so I couldn't say by that ether." He chuckled grinning up at her.

Kurenai sighed looking down trying to think _'If I can picture her in my mind good enough I can Hinge into her. But if he really does know her it has been over eight years. She could have changed just enough that he wont recognize her even if he does know her'_

Natsume spoke up "Naruto she came here over eight years ago. The picture she had showed a small boy with six facial birth marks that look like whiskers. Not a common thing I bet. She wore a blue kimono and her hair was braided into two braids that she had looped up and tied in the back. She was sitting on her knees holding the boy against her pointing up to something that isn't seen in the picture."

Naruto lips were pressed together and his arms crossed in front of him as he listen to Natsume describe the picture she had seen. Naruto's eyes went wide and his arms dropped as her description triggered a memory. _'that sounds like Miya-neechan. When she took me to the Hokage lookout.'_

_flashback two weeks after the Uchiha massacre_

"_Naruto-kun I have to leave Konoha."_

"_On another mission? When will you be back?"_

"_I don't know. I will be gone for many years though you might even be a Jounin when I get back."_

"WHAT_! Why so long? Why?_

"_I have my reason Naru. But I want you to remember I care about you very much. I will think about you often." Naruto remained quiet and Asamiya knelt down pulling him to her "Naruto you see the fourth Hokage up there?" Naruto looked up to where she was pointing and they heard a camera snap two times. Miya jumped up pushing Naruto behind her called out "Who's there? Show yourself?"_

"Sorry_ Miya-chan. I figured you and the kid would like a picture to remind you of each other."_

"_Hiashi-sama?" _

Haishi sighed as the closed the distance between them "_Are you sure you want to do this mission?"_

"Yes_. Enough of those I care about have been killed or nearly killed. Those who remain wont be a target if I am not here. I know how he thinks."_

_Naruto remained quiet listening to what they said wondering 'I wonder who neechan means?'_

_end flashback_

Naruto spoke up a bit dazed "She was pointing up at the Forth Hokage's Mountain Image. Everyone calls her Miya so I never heard her full name before. Even Hiashi Hyuuga-sama called her Miya-chan."

"My….father….used the chan suffix for her? A…and he used a…a shorten form of her name? Tha...that's not like him." Hinata said as she looked up at Naruto and stood back up but looked back down at the ground.

"Ya. He was the one who took the picture Natsume described. Actually he took two that day." Naruto said grinning and scratching his head.

"Oh?" Hinata said so softly only Naruto heard her As Kurenai spoke up just then too.

"Well I think that can count as Naruto's introduction." Kurenai told them guessing that Naruto could use some time to sort though his thoughts and memories "That leaves just two more people Kiba why don't you go head next?"

"OK sensei." Kiba answered standing up and putting his hand on Akamaru's head "I'm Inazuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru. We like taking walks and our friends. Things we hate same as everyone else here it seems have said Anyone who hurts those we count as friends." Kiba grinned at the cloud-nins pointing at Tori "I guess that leaves my earlier sparing partner to tell us about him."

"Hn." Tori smirked as he stood up "I'm Kinomoto Tori I like training and my team mates and I don't feel like telling everyone what I don't like." Tori said as he sat back down.

"OK now that we all know a bit about each other it is time to set up camp. Kiba and Akamaru set up the fire pit. Tori, Sai and Shino gather some wood for the fire. Sakura and Koreyori get the water. Natsume see what you can scrounge for dinner. Naruto and Hinata see if you can get some fish from the river for dinner. Everyone got it?"

"YES" they all said as they took off for their perspective jobs.

Naruto and Hinata headed for the river with Sakura and Koreyori. Sakura and Koreyori started to fill up the water skins they had gotten from everyone who had them while Naruto removed his jacket and shirt he told Hinata "Oy Hinata get your kunai ready. I will toss a fish up into the air and you pin it to a tree with your kunai. With your Byakugan Eye you can see the exact moment I start to throw the fish." Hinata seeing Naruto starting to take his shirt off blushed and turned her back to him. Naruto noticing this ask "Are you ok Hinata-chan? This is how Sasuke and I use to fish I bet this will be real easy for you."

"1…I'm f…fine Naruto-kun. W…when you are r…ready let me know." Hinata said keeping her back to him and fiddling with the kunai he had told her to get ready.

Naruto looked at her worriedly "You sure you're ok?"

Hinata stop fiddling with the kunai and her head came up her eyes went wide in surprise at Naruto's repeat question if she was ok. She closed her eyes turned back around sweetly grinning up at Naruto saying "Yes." Naruto stared at Hinata smiling up at him. Hinata opened her eyes slowly casting her eyes downward and toning down her smile to a soft sweet one she said "Arigatou…Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at Hinata and nodded. "OKAY Lets catch some fish!" Naruto said throwing his fist in the air causing Hinata to giggle. Naruto took his pants off and jumped into the river in nothing but his boxers.

"epp" Hinata squeaked as she realized Naruto was starting to take his pants off she quickly turned around and stayed that way until she heard the splash of him jumping into the river.

Naruto jumped a bit into the air shortly after jumping in "COLD COLD COLDDDDDD"

Hinata giggled at Narutos antics in the river.

Naruto stop splashing about and called out "OY you read for the fish?"

Hinata calmed her giggling down and nodded "HAI". Hinata started her seals and called out "Byakugan!" while Naruto started swimming down looking for some fish. He found a nice size one and tossed it into the air before the fish knew something had grabbed it. The fish broke the service of the water flung into the air just as the kunai Hinata had thrown pierced it behind the gills rocketing the fish to the other side of the wide river pinning it to a tree. They did about eight more time with Naruto coming up for air when he needed it.

Hinata watched for Naruto to come up once more and called out to him "Na….Naruto-Kun?"

"Ya, Hinata-chan?" He replied back waving and smiling up at her. Hinata blushed crimson at this and looked down at her fingers she was taping together nervously. "Oy Hinata-chan. Is there something wrong?"

"N….n…no. n…n..nothings wrong. I…I'm just out of kunai."

Naruto stared at Hinata as she was stuttering worst then she had been earlier. "You can use mine. They are with my clothes." He said pointing over at them as he watched her.

"Ar…Arigotou." Hinata hurried over to Naruto's clothes and picked up his kunai holder. She walked back over to her position when they heard someone calling out to them.

"Hinata….Naruto!"

"Over here Sakura." Naruto called back out recognizing the voice and waving from the middle of the river.

Hinata turn around and watched as Sakura and Koreyori from the hidden in the clouds team approached them. Naruto swam over to the shore to see what was up.

"Good evening Hinata-chan."

"Goo...goo...good evening Sakura-chan."

"How many fish have you and Naruto been able to get so far?"

"E…eight." Hinata answered pointing across the river to the tree where eight dead fish hanged by kunai while Naruto walked over to them.

"Wow that's good. Kurenai-san said we will be making a fish stew so another eight should be plenty."

"Haruno-chan and I can take the eight you already have so we can get start on cleaning them." Koreyori spoke up.

"Good idea Yuukoto-kun Naruto can you go get the fish for us?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan." Naruto said running and jumping over the river to start retrieving the fish.

"I will help him." Koreyori said following suit of jumping over the river for the fish.

The boys retrieved the fish putting them into a bag Koreyori had they jumped back over. Koreyori carried the bag while Naruto had Hinata's kunias which he handed back over to her after jumping back to the side where the girls were talking. Hinata blushed slightly well aware of the fact Naruto was only in his boxers still and said "Ar…Arigotou."

"We'll see you two back at the camp. Kay?" Sakura said waving as she and Koreyori left with the eight fish.

"See ya, Sakura-chan." Naruto called out waving back.

Hinata also waved goodbye but said nothing.

"CHA…Lets get those last eight fish!" Naruto said punching the air and jumping back into the river. Hinata looked down at Naruto's kunai case which she had put down while she had been talking to Sakura sadly no longer having a reason to use his kunai over her own. "Oy! Hinata-chan are you ready?"

Hinata jumped at Naruto calling out to her. "H…Hai." She performed the seals she needed and called out "Byakugan!" while Naruto dived under the water looking for his first target. Finding a good size fish he grabed it and sent it flying out of the water right onto the kunai Hinata let fly at the very moment it exited the water pinning it onto a tree across the river. They did this seven more times before Naruto swam over to Hinata. "You're good at this Hinata-chan. Do you have a bag and I will get the fish from the other side."

Hinata blushed at the compliment saying nothing though she did pull a small bag from her equipment pouch handing it to Naruto. "Arigotou." Naruto swam to the other side and collected the fish and the kunai into the bag then jumped over the river handing the bag to Hinata staring at her. "Oy Hinata-chan? Are you OK?"

Hinata quickly nodded "Y...Y...Yes"

"O….Kay if you say so. Just let me get dress and we will walk back to camp."

"o...okay"

On the way back Naruto who was carrying the bag of fish kept glancing over to Hinata. _'Something has got to be bothering Hinata. I wonder if it was something Sakrua said to her while I was getting the fish with that cloud-nin. She has been more quiet and stuttering more since they left." _Naruto stopped walking and it took Hinata only a few steps into camp to noticed. Turning to look at him questionably "N….Naruto-kun. W…we've arrived at camp."

Naruto glanced around grinning while he scratched his head as he chuckled _'When did we get here?' _"I better get this fish to those doing the cleaning." Naruto ran over the Sakura and Koreyori who were just finishing cleaning, de-boning and cutting up the first eight fish they had gotten a few minutes earlier. "Evening Sakura. Here are the rest of the fish."

"Arigotou Naruto. Can you take what we have done over to Kurenai-san and Takosum-chan who are doing the cooking?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan" Naruto said picking up the pot filled with the cut up fish pieces. Koreyori had already started cleaning the rest of the fish filleting them before passing the fillets to Sakura to finish up the de-boning and cutting. After delivering the finished pieces Naruto returned to help Koreyori and Sakura finish up while Hinata decided to help her sensei with making the meal.


	6. Chapter 6 Checkup

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

Sorry it took so long had some writers block to work though. I hope you all like it please review.

Word Guide

henge no jutsu (Transformation Technique)

Arigatou (Thank you)

hitae-ate (forehead protector)

================================ Chapter 6 ================================

Kakashi walked into the kitchen and started to cook his dinner. As he was chopping the vegetables for the soba when there was a knock on his door. _'hn…wonder who that is.'_ "Coming" Kakashi called out as he put the knife he had been using down and walked over to open the door. "Yo, Shizune your early."

"I wanted to make sure you didn't need anything" She said coming in a bag in her hand. Kakashi closed the door and she continued while Kakashi checked her chakra making sure he wasn't being fooled by a henge no jutsu "Besides I am sure she wont be comfortable in the torn dress she had on in the emergency room. I asked Haku and he said they didn't put her into a hospital gown so I picked up a nightshirt for her as well as a few other things I am sure she will want when she wakes up."

"Ah, ya. She's in here. Do you need any help with her?" Opening the door to the bed room showing her in.

"In your dreams Kakashi. I am going to be Changing her clothes there is no way I am letting you stay in the room you pervert. Go read your book or something." She said as she pushed Kakashi out of his bedroom.

His eye crinkled as he smiled beneath his mask as Shizune closed the bedroom door on him. Kakashi returned to the kitchen and finished chopping the vegetables.

Shizune walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off Asamiya. "huh…they didn't even bother to put her hair down.. gees." She muttered shaking her head. Shizune removed the hair-sticks from her hair discovering that they were actually throwing spikes. In unwrapping her boa she discovered a few kunai hidden within. "Huh…not bad. She was never unarmed while undercover." Shizune removed Asamiya's kimono and her bra thinking _'Pity her beautiful kimono got wrecked. There is no way to get all this blood out or fix the rips. Well she is going to need new clothes when she wakes up.'_ Shizune put the sleep shirt on her and took her measurements so she can get her some clothes that would fit her. She put the wreaked kimono and the contrasting boa into the bag she had brought the nightshirt and other things in which she put on the nightstand next to the bed so she would see them when she woke. Lastly Shizune activated her diagnostic jutsu to check on how Asamiya was doing and if the anti-toxin was working properly.

Kakashi finished making his dinner of mixed vegetable soba as he heard the door to his bedroom open. "Yo Shizune. Everything OK?"

"Yes. She is doing OK.." Shizune sniffed the air "Mmmm…what smells so good?"

"Vegetable Soba. I made enough for two just encase you wanted some when you were done."

"Arigatou, Kakashi. I am hungry."

"Would you like tea or water to drink?"

"Tea's fine."

Kakashi poured out the tea for both of them and served up the soba noodles with vegetables. Shizune suppressed a smile as she thought she would finally get to see beneath the mask. Shizune took a sip of tea but as she place the cup down and looked over to Kakashi she saw his mask move falling back into place. Looking down she saw his plate was empty. "H...How!"

"Talent." Kakashi answered her unfinished question his eye twinkling as he smiled broadly beneath his mask.

Shizune pouted and then finished her own meal while they talked. "So will you be coming to check her once more tonight?"

"No, I don't think it will be needed. I think I will see if Haku can checking in on her around eight tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"That way I can check in on her after lunch and bring over some clothes for her so she has something to wear when she wakes up."

"hn. Haku is covering hokage-sama's shift tonight at the hospital. Though he did say tomorrow was his day off."

"Arigatou for the food and the tip about Haku." Shizune said right before finishing her tea and standing up to leave.

"You're welcome."

"Remember any drastic change like a fever or something you bring her straight to me at my room in the hokage's house. OK?"

"Got ya. Arigatou for coming Shizune-san." Kakashi said as he opened the door for her and bowed in farewell.

"No problem, night Kakashi-san." Shizune replied also bowing in farewell before leaving.

After he shut the door and locked it he went over to the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes from dinner thinking.

'_I hope Asamiya wakes up soon and nothing bad happens. _

_I wonder why she has to be guarded while she is injured?_

_She is very dedicated and honorable though, even putting her life on the line for someone she really didn't know.'_

"hmmm." Kakashi finished with the dishes and turned off the lights walking to the bedroom. He removed his fingerless gloves, jounin vest, and his weapon pouches which he placed near the door. He pulled out his bedroll and put it also by the door. He grabbed a new pair of boxers and a black t-shirt and went to take a shower. When he came back he placed his hitae-ate near his bedroll and walked over to Asamiya's sleeping form in his bed.

'_she seems even prettier with her hair down. I didn't think it was that long.'_ Kakashi thought as he sat down on the bed looking down at her placing his hand on her forehead before letting his hand stroke her hair. '_So soft.'_

Kakashi moaned and muttered "why do I feel so drawn to her?" Kakashi sighed as he stood up. He checked his bedroom window making sure it was locked and trapped as always. Then he walked over to his bedroll which he unrolled in front of the closed bedroom door before climbing in, satisfied that she wasn't burning up as Shizune warned him to check for, he rolled over and fell asleep effectively blocking the door from anyone entering the bedroom without him knowing it.


	7. Chapter 7 Finding Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

Word Guide

arigatou - thank you

============================== Chapter 7 ===================================

Tsunade tore though her house muttering though her clinched teeth "now where did I put that Stupid file."

"Ummm..Tsunade-sama? Can I help you with something?" Nemri tentivly asked her.

Tsunade turned and glared at her. "Why..Did you MOVE my folder While you were cleaning!"

"n..n...no Tsunade-sama. but, um…did you try your…personnel office?" Tsunade grinned with a crazed look in her eyes and dashed out of the room heading for her home office. Nemri sighed and thought _"I hope Jiraiya-sama doesn't show up. She is already in a scary mood"_

Just then Shizune walked in and saw the bewildered look Nemri had on her face. "Evening Nemri-san. What's wrong?"

"Oh, good evening Shizune-sama. Tsunade-sama is looking for an important folder and is in a….uhhh…difficult mood."

"Ah. I will see if I can get her to calm down."

"Arigatou Shizune-san." Nemri bowed in thanks going back to her cleaning. Shizune put her bag down by the door and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She then pulled a hidden bottle of sake out of one of the cupboards and a glass. Nemri walked into the kitchen just as she was about to leave. "Would you like something to eat Shizune-sama? I can heat up something for dinner if you like."

"Arigatou. But I have already have eaten. Do you know where the hokage is at this moment?"

"I believe she is still in her personal office."

"Arigatou again Nemri-san." Shizune said walking out of the kitchen she went straight to the hokage's personal office. As she walked in Tsunade through a paperweight at the door. Shizune barely ducked behind the door as the paperweight hit it. "na…na…Tsunade-sensei. Please calm down."

"Shizune-chan? Good evening." Tsunade said falling back into her desk chair and slumping into with one hand over her eyes. "I just can't seem to find what I did with that folder." she said sighing.

"Do not worry Tsunade-hime Why don't you have some sake." Shizune said as she poured some sake into the glass she had brought in with her.

"Am I that bad that you are actually offering me sake instead of hiding it from me?"

"Wellll…you did scare Nemri."

"did I?" Tsunade said taking the glass of sake Shizune poured her and downing it.

"Yes. Why don't you get some rest tonight and I will help you first thing in the morning to find it? Eh?"

"Only if you leave the bottle."

Shizune giggled "Come on I'll walk you to your room." Tsunade sighed and stood up following Shizune out the door. Shizune led the way to the hokage's bedchamber "so, no luck in your office huh?"

"No" growled Tsunade "Give me that bottle now!"

Shizune chuckle "How about I just fill up your glass again?"

"Left it in the office."

"huh? Why?"

"Well it was empty so why keep it?"

Shizune chuckled "Only you. Well looks like we are at your room." Shizune opened the door to let Tsunade in.

"The bottle?"

"Alright. Fine. Here you go. Don't forget if you want my help in the morning it will have to be early as I have that appointment at eight." Shizune said handing Tsunade the bottle of sake before following her into the room. Tsunade walked over to her bed taking a swig of the bottle before sitting down.

"Appointment?" Tsunade said thinking before she remembered "Oh Yes, of course. Though I plan on being up with the sun."

Shizune glanced around the room while Tsunade took another swig. "Ummm? Tsunade-hime? Did you check your room for the folder?"

"huh? What?"

Shizune walked over to the lamp table "Did you check your room for the folder?"

"No, not yet. Why?

Shizune reached under the top drawer and pulled out the folder "Oh no reason."

Tsunade almost spit out her sake but instead forcibly swallowed it and grabbed the folder from Shizune. "Give me that."

Shizune chuckled "Promise me you wont stay up all night reading though that."

"Yes, yes." Tsunade said handing over the bottle "Here take that with you I need a clear head for this."

"Alright. See you in the morning." Shizune said as she waved to Tsunade as she left closing the door.

Shizune walked back down to the kitchen to put what remained of the sake bottle away before turning in herself.

The next morning Genma walked into the hokage tower checking in at the junin lounge and the ANBU mission rooms to see who was in there. He knew Anko would sometimes unwind in the lounge but he didn't see her. When he walked into the ANBU mission room he saw Anko just picking up her messages and assignments in her box. "Hn just one of the people I was looking for."

Anko look up and smiled at Genma "AH Genma looking for me Hm?" Anko walked over slinging her arm around him and grin suggestively up at him just as someone else walked into the ANBU room.

"Ah Yamato-san you are back too good you were the other person I was looking for." Genma said extracting himself from Anko's clutches.

"Eh? You mean you don't want me?" Anko pouted.

Genma sighed "Anko if you paid attention to you papers you would have seen a message telling you to report to the hokage ASAP. Yamato-san has one too. And before you ask no I don't know what it is about."

Yamato retrieved his papers and saw the message Genma mentioned and held it up. "Yes here it is. Got any clues that can help us?"

"Only that the hokage is really in a bad mood and she was trying to find the thirds personnel files."

"Great. Is she in yet?"

"No, She said she would be looking for the hokage information folder at home and that everything is on hold until this urgent matter is cleared up and to only send urgent matters over."

"Arigatou, Genma-san. Anko we better get going."

"Kay, race you there."

Yamato sighed and waved to Genma who just shook his head. Then Yamato took off after Anko who had already jumped out of the window and took to the roofs heading to the Hokage's house.

Anko and Yamato landed in front of the hokage's gate at the same time. An ANBU with a dog mask stepped out of the shadows to challenge them just as Shizune was exiting the gate bag in hand. "Anko. Yamato. Thank Kami. Tsunade-hime wanted you two yesterday." Shizune said glancing at her watch. Sighing she turns to the dog ANBU "Dog I will take them in to see the hokage as she has been waiting for them for quite a while.." The dog ANBU bowed to Shizune and disappeared back into the shadows as Shizune lead Anko and Yamato pass the gate and into the house.

"Shizune-chan any idea what this is about?" Anko asked

"Yes, everything and my appointment can wait I am sure."

"Are you going to give us a heads up?" Yamato asked

"No." Shizune motioned them to stop as she slowly opened the office door and peered inside tentatively. "Tsunade-hime?"

"Yes, enter. It says the hokage personnel files are in the hokage safe in the private home office. WHICH is in HERE! SO WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" Tsunade growled in frustration.

"Tsunade-hime you stayed up all night reading that file didn't you? After you promised you wouldn't." Shizune said opening the door wider and stepping into it a bit.

"I never actually said those words."

"You agreed to it." Shizune sighed "Well I have some news that will cheer you."

"what is it Shizune? Aren't you suppose to be at that appointment by now?"

"It can wait" She replied as she pushed the door open fully and stepped aside allowing Anko and Yamato to come in.

Tsunade smile was slow in coming but was big and wide. She stood up saying "Anko, Yamato Thank the Kami you are here." Her voice going hard she continued slamming her hand on eagle's hospital file "NOW you two are going to tell me about her and why in KAMI one of you are suppose to be guarding her in the hospital!"

"She? She Who?" Anko said

Yamato just stepped forward looking down at the folder Tsunade had slammed her hand down on his eyes going wide before stating "Eagle? She's back?"

"NANI! EAGLE! WHERE IS SHE? WHAT ROOM? WE HAVE TO GET TO HER BEFORE ROOT DOES!" Anko yelled coming forward placing her hands on Tsunade's desk and practically getting in her face.

"Calm down, Anko. She is not at the hospital but being guarded by Kakashi in a safe place with Shizune and Haku checking on her every now and then. NOW what is this about ROOT?" Tsunade said pushing Anko away from her.

Yamato put his hand on Anko's shoulder to calm her before speaking "Ibiki-san can let you know of where things stand currently but what it boils down to is that Danzou will do anything to get her and torture her until she gives him her two personnel jutus. He tried when she was only eight and the Yondaime saved her. He brought charges up on him but he had no physical evidence as Danzou used senbon needles on her and they left no traces. The council felt that the hokage's word wasn't good enough."

"WHAT! NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Yes. Anyhow the Yondaime took her in as she had no family left and her older sister had been in his genin team. He trained her and while she stayed with the Yondaime until his death she was adopted into the main house of the Huyyga clan by Hiashi for her added protection. In fact there is a note in her file that the Hyuuga's are to be told when she is not capable to defend herself."

"I don't think anyone in root knows she is even in town. Shizune was just going to check on her as she will remain unconscious until sometime tomorrow if I judge how much damage the poison did to her correctly."

"poison? WHAT? WHO POISONED HER!" Anko demanded.

"She took a poison kunai during a fight protecting Hinata-chan of Kurinai's team. But it seems it was all a complicated misunderstanding which I am working on with the Raikage who is on his way here to fix things."

"Oh." Anko said.

"Well I got to get over to Kakashi's. Anko do you know what kind of clothes she would like to have as the kimono she had on was wrecked?"

"Miya-chan usally just wore the jonin uniform though she would wear the occasional kimono on days off."

"Then I will pick up one of each so she can pick what she wants to wear."

"Do you mind if Anko and I tag along to make sure she is safe?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Arigatou Shizune. By the way Godaime-sama the hokage safe is on the wall and can only be found and opened by the hokage seal jutsu. I saw the Sandaime open it once." Yamato said.

"Arigatou Yamato-san. You can inform the Hyuugas of her condition after you two have seen her."

"Yes." Anko, Yamato and Shizune said bowing

Tsunade nodded to them in dismissal "Shizune report back to me before your shift at the hospital. Dismiss."

Anko and Yamato followed Shizune out of the office and the hokage's house and grounds. After they had walked for a while and could not see the hokage's residence anymore Anko spoke up "So where is Kakashi hiding her?"

"His place." Shizune replied with a grin.

"Oh Really?" Anko said with a giggle

Paste your document here...


	8. Chapter 8 Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

Word Guide

Ohayo (Good Morning)

=============================== Chapter 8 ==================================

Kakashi looked over to the clock it was already half an hour past eight. _'Where was Shizune? Did she get Haku to trade with her? If that's the case where is he at?'_ Kakashi walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed placing his gloveless hand on Asamiya's forehead making sure she hadn't developed a fever. '_That's good her temperature hasn't changed.'_ "hummm" Just then he heard a knock at the door. "Hn" _'about time'_ "Yes be right there" He called out as he walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him activating a seal before going to the front door to open it. Kakashi stared in surprise seeing Anko and Yamato with Shizune.

"Ohayo Kakashi-kun" Anko said grinning up at him and latching on to his arm. "Can we come in?"

"sure" Kakashi said extracting himself from Anko's clutches and moving out of the doorway to allow them to enter. They entered and removed there shoes. "So what's up? Are one of you going to fill me in?"

Shizune started to head for the bedroom right away Anko right behind her replying "Yamato-kun can do that."

"Oi Shizune-san I wouldn't open that door just yet?" Kakashi called out to her stopping her from opening his bedroom door.

"EH? Why not?"

"Do you really think that I wouldn't take precautions before opening my main door? Just because I was expecting you and you were late doesn't mean it was you at the door."

Anko chuckled taking a better look at the bedroom door. "Nice seal Kakashi-kun mind removing it?"

Kakashi placed two fingers up to his mask thinking "hummm…I don't know." He said taking the time verifying their chakra signatures.

"Kakashi!" Shizune growled at him purposely leaving off any susfix.

"I guess I can for you Shizune-san." He said going over to the door and performing the jutsu needed to disarm the seal. He then opened the door allowing the two women to enter the room

"Arigatou Kakashi-kun" Shizune said smiling up at him as she entered the room.

Anko followed after Shizune looking over Asamiya "She hasn't changed all that much over the years." She muttered

Kakashi closed the door and returned to Yamato "So Yamato can I get you something to drink? Water, tea, or juice?"

"Tea if you already have it otherwise water is fine."

Kakashi pour a cup of tea and gave it to Yamato gesturing for him to have a seat and sitting down into his big chair. "OK, so what's the deal with Asamiya-san?"

"Danzou wants her. He got her once when she was eight tortured her for weeks before the Yondaime rescued her. Since there was no physical evidence and no eye witness of the actual act the council wouldn't convict him and he got away with it. He has continued to try to get her back ever since. Ibiki has been keeping an eye on him since then but has no evidence that would convince the majority of the council to convict him for treason."

Kakashi's one visible eye went cold as Yamato briefly explained things.

"What about the ANBU files that he had Sai give Orochimaru? Doesn't that prove Treason?"

"All he has got to do is say he had nothing to do with Sai giving those to him and that it was all Sai's doing probably to get him close to his target Uchiha Saskue. In others words we have to catch him in the act as not even the Yondaime's testimony was good enough." He said scratching his head.

Yamato barely saw a glimpse of anger at hearing all this in Kakashi but Kakashi schooled his face so well he could have been mistaken. Just then Shizune and Anko entered the living room. Kakashi looked over to the two women. "So Shizune-san how is she?"

"She is doing quite well. The poison has completely left her system as I cannot even find a trace of it. She should be waking up sometime tomorrow morning."

"I bet you are glad to hear that Eh? Kakashi-kun?" Anko said leaning down into Kakashi's face grinning down at him suggestively.

"Of course I am glad she is going to be alright. Aren't you Anko-san?"

"What?...ummm…of course I'm…errrr…THAT"S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT? Humf you're no fun." Anko said straitening up and walking stiffly to the door. "Come on Yamato-kun we have to report to Haishi-sama."

"Eh? What is that about?"

Yamato smiled slightly at Kakashi "Because Asamiya-san is his adopted daughter. It was the Hyuuga's way of trying to keep her safe from Danzou. Not that it made much of a difference mind you."

"Is she considered a main house Hyuuga?"

"Yes. Not that she lived very long in their complex. Being that she is adopted she is allowed to live where she wants."

"Can we get going now?" Anko asked Yamato standing in the door way with her sandals on.

"Anko-chan you just want to leave because your attempt to tease Kakashi-san failed." Shizune told Anko.

"Shizune-san didn't you say on the way here that you wanted to do some shopping before your shift at the hospital which the hokage wanted you to report to her before your shift?" Yamato asked

Shizune looked at the clock she was suppose to report at the hospital at ten and it was nine now. "Ah ya, I got to get going myself to get that shopping done in time."

"Eh? I wanted to go shopping with you." Anko whined

"Anko-chan why don't you go ahead with Shizun-san I can make to report to Haishi-sama alone."

"EH? You sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright! Arigatou Yamato-kun." Anko said jumping at him giving him a hug then turning to Shizune "OK LET"S GO!" She said as she opened the door.

Shizune giggled as she put her sandals on and bowing to Kakashi and Yamato "Latter Kakashi-san, Yamato-san. OK Anko-san lets go." Shizune said as she walked out the door Anko was holding open. Anko followed behind her with only a wave to the boys before closing the door.

"Hn…I really should be going as well. I will let Haishi-sama know that she is in the best hands. Your precautions and protections are very well done. Need me to pick anything up for you? I know the girls are going shopping for things Asamiya-san will need once she wakes up. But I also know you haven't been able to do any shopping."

"Ya, That would be great. If you can get me a mix of different fresh vegetables and some fruits. There isn't a vegetable I don't like but nothing too exotic. As for fruits anything in season will be fine, don't bother with any citrus except oranges though. Any fresh fish or seafood at a decent price and some pork loin. I am fine with noodles and rice so all I really need is some fresh ingredients for the next two days." Kakashi said pulling out his purse and handing it over to Yamato. "This is all I have on me I will pay you back after she wakes up. Just let me know how much over you have to spend for me."

"Sure, no problem. And you can pay me back when ever."

"Arigatou, Yamato-san."

"Oh, When is Asamiya-san next checkup?"

"Haku-kun will be coming over around two this afternoon."

"Haku? Not Shizune-san?"

"Ya, Shizune-san is working a shift at the hospital at the time and Haku has the day off. Besides he wasn't even born or raised here so he definitely has no connections to root."

"OK I will be back over here before then just to be safe and give you some back up."

"Suit yourself. Why don't you come over for lunch?"

"Let me guess you the only thing you have for lunch currently is instant ramen?"

"Not if you finish the shopping before then and bring the fresh ingredients over in time." Kakashi's one visible eye twinkling as he grinned beneath his mask.

Yamato chuckled shaking his head. "Yes, I'll do that." Yamato said as he put his sandals on to leave "Till latter Kakashi-san"

"Yep latter" Kakashi said as he waved to Yamato and closed the door.

Yamato walked across town. He had left Kakashi's place around nine thirty and arrived at the gates to the Hyuuga compound a bit after ten. Two branch members approached him at the gate. "State your name and your business here?" one of them demanded.

"Yamato-san to see Haishi-sama on an urgent private matter."

"We're going to need more then that."

"Trust me you wont, just tell Haishi-sama what I said."

The branch member glared at him "fine, I will go inform Haishi-sama." Turning to his partner "You keep an eye on him. I'll be back." His partner nodded and he turned away making for the main house. Yamato leaned against the tree near the gate to wait.

The branch member walked into the main house and discovered that Haishi was in the dojo with his younger daughter Hanabi. He walked over to the dojo and was stopped by Neji. "Aren't you suppose to be at the main gate?"

"Someone's at the main gate for Haishi-sama. Wont leave until I tell him what he said."

"Haishi-sama doesn't like to be disturbed while he is training Hanabi-sama."

"Yes but he wont leave until we tell him." Niji frowned but allowed the guard by following the other branch member into the dojo causing Haishi to look up.

Haishi gestured to Hanabi to stop "What is the meaning of this Neji? I told you to make sure we were Not disturbed."

"Yes, I know Haishi-sama but there is someone at the gate for you and they wont leave." Neji answered.

"Who is it?" Haishi demanded

"He said to tell you he was Yamato-san and that he had to see you about an urgent private matter."

"Yamato? I see, return to your post. Neji go to the gate and escort Yamato-san to my office. Hanabi-chan we are done for today." Haishi said as he walked out of the dojo heading to his office not even bothering to wait for everyone to acknowledge their orders.

After he left Hanabi turned to Neji "WHAT! Neji-kun what is this all about?"

"I don't know Hanabi-sama but we must do as Haishi-sama has ordered us."

"Yes" said the branch member guard as he along with Neji turned and left heading for the main gate. Hanabi watched them go before she went back to the main house determined to see who this Yamato was who caused her father to stop her training with only a few words about an urgent private matter.

Yamato watched as the guard returned with another branch member. Neji bowed to him "I am Neji and Haishi-sama as asked me to escort you to his office Yatato-san."

"Arigatou Neji-san" Yamato said standing back up to follow Neji. Neji lead the way up to the main house. Upon entering into the house they made their way towards Haishi's office running into Hanabi on the way.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Hanabi of Yamato

"If your father wished you to know he will tell you." Was Yamato's only answer to her.

Haishi was getting edgy on how long it was taking ventured out of his office and heard this. "Yamato-san are you here on ANBU business or Hyuuga business?" Haishi asked causing Hanabi to jump as she had not heard her father approach behind her.

"Hyuuga business."

Haishi nodded "Hanabi you and Neji can come into the office as well and hear this then."

"Yes sir." Hanabi and Neji said as all of them followed Haishi into his office.

"She's back then?" Yamato nodded "Give me a full report please then"

"First off Anko and I both only returned from our prospective missions this morning and the Godaime had no clue about her at all other then what was in her hospital folder which isn't much."

"I understand. How long has she been back then? Is she OK?"

"Asamiya-san has been back since sometime yesterday from what I was told and so far they don't know of her being in town yet. Though she is still unconscious and shall remain so until sometime tomorrow morning according to Shizune-san and the Godaime's estimation on how much damage the poison did to her system."

"How was she poisoned? She was deep undercover." Haiashi demanded

"She broke her cover and took a poison kunai to save Hinata-san."

"What Was Hinata doing anywhere near Kumogakure!"

"I am afraid I am not privy to that information."

"Continue."

"She is currently being highly well guarded by Hatake Kakashi in a safe location."

"I will send s few branch members over to assist."

"No offense Haishi-sama but remember the last time you did that? Trust me Kakashi wont let anything happen to her."

Haishi chuckled at this surprising both Hanabi and Neji "If I remember she actually yelled at me for it. Saying I shouldn't waist the branch members time with guarding her when there are more important jobs for them to do for the clan."

At hearing this Hanabi was fuming and by the time Haishi finished talking she couldn't take it anymore. "WHO is this girl That can get away with yelling at you?" Haishi looked at Hanabi with disappointment at her outbreak. Hanabi looked down in shame and stuttered "S...s...sorrry."

"Hanabi next time keep your emotions in check. But I will answer your question anyway just so you and Neji understand. She is more commonly known as Miya. And she is my adopted daughter. I adopted her for a few reasons one to help protect her but it seems she protects our clan more then we are able to protect her."

"Miya-sama I remember hearing of her. She is good friends with Raiden-san of the branch house."

"Yes that is correct Neji. I wasn't sure if you would have remember her as she has been gone for over eight years and only lived within our compound for four years she moved out when she became a jonin at 16 which was twelve years ago if I remember correctly."

"She was a jonin at sixteen?" Neji asked

"Yes. She was given her first team a year latter then the ANBU two years after that. She left for the deep cover assignment a year after that which she just finished it seems"

"She must be good."

"One of the best. Haishi-sama I have to get some shopping done for Kakashi-san and pick-up lunch. I will be having lunch over at the safe location so I am there during her next medical check-up. So unless there is anything else you need?"

Haish smiled "Yes, I want Neji to go with you. You can use the extra hands and that way I will feel better knowing someone in the clan knows where she is and can see how she is doing. He'll leave when you do. Of course I could have Neji fetch Raiden and have him go with you?"

"No...no, that wont be necessary. It would be fine for Neji-kun to come along."

"Ah very good. Neji go with Yamato-san and help him out report back to me when you get back."

"Yes, Haishi-sama." Neji responded getting up as Haishi walked over to the door opening it in dismissal.

"I wouldn't want to keep you Yamato-san, Arigatou, for the report."

"No problem, Haishi-sama." Yamato said bowing then turning to leave Neji followed him and Hanabi was about to when her father stopped her.

"Hanabi we still have some time to continue training before lunch meet em at the dojo in ten minutes."

"Yes father" Hanabi said bowing and heading back to the dojo sulking as she wanted to follow Yamato as well.

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

Sorry for the lateness. my daughter just started 1st grade this last week and then we took a trip up north over the weekend with no real internet access. Please review and I hope you like this.

Note: Medium rewrite on this chapter unlike the minor ones on others. (and boy does the old note bring back memories as that daughter is now in 7th grade and has a younger brother in 2nd)

Word Guide:

hitae-ate (forehead protector)

================================ Chapter 9 ================================

Anko and Shizune walked out of Kakashi's apartment building talking as they walked to the shopping district. "So Anko-san any idea of a good place to go for what we need to get?"

"You had said you wanted to replace the wreck kimono right?"

"Yes. I even brought it along so we can get one similar to it hopefully."

"Oh good. I'm no good at kimonos. I do know the small kimono shop Miya-chan would go too though. She probably even brought this one there."

"Miya?"

"Oi it's short for Asamiya. Practically everyone who knows her calls her by that. Course her older sister totally refused to even tell her full name to people. Miya-chan would pick on her relentlessly about that one not even calling her by the name she went by"

"Oh. Who is her sister?"

"She died towards the end of the third secret world war. Miya wasn't even a genin at the time."

"Oh. So are we going to get the kimono first?"

"Yes, that little kimono shop that Miya use to go too would be our best bet after all."

"Kay. Sounds good."

They had come to the main street of the shopping district.

"So which of the two kimono shops is it?"

"Ne ne It's not on the main street. We have to go down this way." Anko said leading Shizune down a small side street.

As the traveled down it Shizune noted there were not many shops at all down it. "Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yep, we're almost there actually." Anko said tuning down another even smaller side street if that was possible.

"Are you even sure this is a street? It looks like a large ally?"

Anko chuckled "Yesm yes. Here we are." They had arrived at the end of the small street where straight ahead was a small Tea Café but Anko had turned to the left and started towards a small shop before looking over her shoulder at Shizune. "Oi Shizune you coming?"

Shizune started looking over to Anko then past her to the small kimono shop she was standing at the foot of "Y…Yes." She replied as she started to follow Anko.

The bells on the door jingled as they entered alerting the owners in the back of the shop. An old gentleman called out "Be right with you." About a minute latter he was walking though the curtain draped door behind a counter smiling at the two young kunoichi "Ah ladies just a minute as I call my wife to assist you." He turned sticking his head behind the curtain "Miyuke two lovely ladies are here." He called.

"Coming." They heard in reply as the old man turned back to them.

He looked at Anko thoughtfully "You know you look familiar, though I don't think you are one of our normal clients. humm"

Before Anko could reply to his observance Miyuke walked in from behind the curtain draped door. Looking at the two her eyes stopped on Anko and she smiled brightly "Anko-san this is a surprise you never come to our little shop unless Miya-chan dragged you in here."

"Ya, I don't go for the whole kimono thing myself."

"Well I see you brought a fiend I assume you are interested in one of our kimonos?" She said turning to Shizune

"Yes, well it isn't for me really it is for Miya-san. You see"

"Miya-chan's Back!" Miyuke interrupted then blushed a pretty shade of pink as she realized what she had done. "So sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. It is so unlike me I never interrupt people like that Sorry. Please continue."

"Yes, she is and she wreck one of her kimonos a very pretty silk one. I have it with me as I was hoping to find one similar to it for her for when she wakes up" Holding out a shopping bag to her.

Miyuke took the bag from her pulling out the ruined kimono "Well lets see what we have here. Oh…it is the orange blossom one. Kioto do we have any of the blue orange blossom silk left?"

Kioto scratched it chin in thought "Let me check the back." He said as he turned to walk back under the curtain. Kioto smiled as he went into the back and started searching _'So Miya-chan has come back hmm. That is good.' _He looked though the bolts of silk fabric finally noticing a bolt that hadn't been unwrapped in the back of all the other silks. _'Hmmm That is unusual normally we open all bolts so we can see at a glance what we have.'_ Kioto pulled the bolt out from behind the other bolts and cut the rope from around the burlap that protected the bolt. He then started to unwrap the burlap from the bolt and smiled as he looked at a piece of the silk he had unwrapped from the bolt to see the pattern. He rewrapped the silk and replaced the burlap around the silk. Picking up the bolt he returned to the front of the store and the three waiting ladies. "Oi Miyuke we are out of the blue orange blossom silk but I found something I think you will like better."

He placed the bolt down and removed the burlap wrap once more and started to unwind the wonderful silk. Miyuke and Shizuzne gasped at the beauty of it even Anko raised a brow in appreciation of it. It had the slightest variations of the darkest blue shades making the silk almost glow from it like a moonlit twilight time with a flowing branch of an orange blossom tree coming up and across it with some falling petals cascading down. "Oh I remember this. I had ordered it years ago thinking of Miya but it didn't arrived until after she left town so I didn't even bother opening it I thought I would never be able to make a kimono of this for her."

"Well you can now. It's perfect. I even have her current measurements with me." Shizune said handing Miyuke a piece of paper she had copied the measurements she had taken last night on. "Will that be enough information to make the kimono?"

Miyuke read though the measurement list and smiled "Yes, more then enough information. I can have it done latter tonight. Say around seven."

"That would be perfect I will have just gotten off my shift at the hospital. Do you want the payment for it now or when I pick it up?"

"When you pick it up will be fine. We will see you then." Miyuke said smiling as she bowed to them in farewell. Anko and Shizune waved as the bells tinkled once more as they left though the door. Miyuke turned to her husband. "Can you please cut the lengths I will need?"

"Of course my love. I will do that why you set up the dress dummy."

Miyuke smiled and nodded to her husband as she walked into the back to the sewing room where she started setting the dress dummy up with Miya's measurements. _'she even has Miya's measurement from shoulder to wrist and shoulder to elbow. As well as the circumference of her upper and lower arm. This is so perfect.' _She then pulled out an arm dummy that she also adjusted to the arm measurements.

Outside the kimono shop Shizune turned to Anko. "Ok where to next?" Anko just smiled and point across the street at a small ninja clothing and supply shop. "Let me guess Miya-san introduced you to this place too?"

"Yep, and the café over at the end of the street too. She likes out of the way places. They are usually the best quality too." Anko said opening the door to the tinkling of bells allowing Shizune to enter first.

"Be right with you two feel free to look around." A voice called from the back.

Shizune started. _'how did she know how many people had entered?' _she wondered

"Sure thing Niko-sempi" Anko called back

"Anko-chan is that you?" The voice said as a friendly grinning old granny looking woman walked in from behind the curtained door behind the counter. Looking around her eyes stopped on Anko and smiled "So it is. What can I do for you and your friend here?"

"Hi ya, This is Shizune-san and we are actually shopping for another friend of ours." Anko said with a slight mischievous smile.

"Oh do you know what sizes you need or have her measurements."

"Oh we have her current measurements." Anko said nudging Shizune "Shizune-san please give Niko-sempi a copy of her measurements."

_'Anko keeps calling her sempi so she must be a retired kunoichi. That would explain how she knew how many had entered from our chakra signitures.'_ Shizune thought as she answered "ummm…sure Anko. Here you are Niko-san."

Niko looked down reading though all the measurements "Arigatou, Shizune-san. Anko-chan do you know what your friend would like?"

Anko winked at Shizune smiling like the cat who caught the canary before turning to Niko saying "Some what…but you would know better Niko-sempi as the friend we are shopping for is Miya-chan."

Niko's eyes got big as she stared at Anko "MIYA-Chan as in Asamiya? She's back in town?"

Anko chuckled "Yep, she is back hurt but doing well and in a safe place."

"Why didn't you say so to start with?"

"This was more fun."

Niko looked down at the measurements once more "I should have realized from the measurements. She hasn't changed much at all according to these." She flipped the paper over and grabbed a pen from the counter and wrote down the items they would need at what sizes. "OK Miya wears a zip up tank-top, with a long sleeve fishnet low-cut top over it and form fitting cargo pants. The pants and fishnet top are both a dark blue but the tank-top is dark green with orange zipper. Bring me the tank-top as I have to custom it a bit first. Kay?" She handed the paper back to Shizune who looked down at the sizes and nodded.

"Custom it? Why? She wears a jounin vest over it so the custom stuff wont be seen. In fact I never knew it had a custom element to it." Anko said puzzled. Shizune went over to the rack looking of the correct size and color combination of zipper tank-top Niko had said to get her while she continued to listen to her and Anko's conversation.

Niko chuckled as she threaded red embroidery thread into her embroidery machine. "Yes I know. But her adopted father required her to wear the clan symbol on her clothing somewhere. He never said it had to be visible by everyone. Though he had meant for it to be so. This was Miya-chan's way of saying she didn't need the clan's protection that the symbol provided. Her adopted father was quite mad but he had promised as long as the symbol was there he wouldn't mention it again. Miya-chan remind him of this as she showed him she did have the clan's symbol on the clothing she was wearing"

Anko held her stomach as she laughed while Shizune found the correct top and brought it over. "Here you go Niko-san. Might I ask what clan adopted Miya-san?"

Niko unzipped the vest and put it into the embroidery machine's ring and attached into position saying "You don't know? Anko-chan does but let me put it this way. Their clan symbol requires red thread." She selected the clan symbol and turned the machine on as it started embroidering away she continued "and is in a tear drop shape. Can you not guess?"

Shizune thought as she watched the machine do its thing. As more of the clan symbol was being made out she took a sharp breath in as it hit her "The Hyuuga's! main or branch house?"

"Main. In fact Haishi-sama himself adopted her so technically she is Hinata and Hanabi's older sister." Anko answered a wide grin on her face as she stop laughing finally. She also took the paper from Shizune listing the clothing and sizes they needed to get.

Shizune could not even figure out how that was possible "But how can she be a member of the main house?"

"There are stipulations in their clan laws allowing main house family member's to adopt out clansmen they just cannot adopt clansmen from the branch house. The adopted children can not inherit as also according to clan law the clan leader must have the Byakugan." Anko explained as she searched the racks for the fishnet top.

"I understand now. Arigatou Anko-san."

Anko continued to flip though the navy blue fishnet tops "Ah HA. Found it. Shizune-san help me find the cargo pants we need or you are going to be late."

Shizune looked at the time and gasp. "You're right it is almost nine thirty and I still have to report to the Hokage before I can report for my shift at the hospital." Shizune started on one end of the rack and Anko the other as they looked for the cargo pants in the right size.

"The zipper tank top is done." Niko called out as she removed the vest from the machine.

Anko called out as well "Ah found them."

"Oh good." Shizune sighed as her and Anko walked to the counter where Niko was already ringing them up.

Shizune paid for the items as Niko folded and bagged the clothing saying "Anko-chan make sure you tell Miya-chan to stop by when she gets a chance please. I swear I didn't think I would live to see her return"

"Sure thing Niko-sempi. Arigato for the help." They waved goodbye as they left the shop.

Anko turned to Shizune taking the bag from her. "You better get going to report to the hokage. I need to get her some new boots and her jounin vest to complete this. I'll bring it all over to where she is when I am done."

"Okay, Arigatou Anko-san it was fun shopping with you."

"Yes, it was at that. Remind me sometime to introduce you to the café over there it is the best in all Konoha."

Shizune smiled in thanks at Anko "Yes, I'll do that. Arigatou again. Until next time, Anko-san"

Anko nodded to her with a smile on her face as Shizune gathered her chakra into her feet jumping to the rooftops and headed across them to the Hokage's. _'That Shizune-san isn't half bad. I like her. Well on with shopping. Good thing Miya-chan's foot measurements are on here that will make getting her new boots easier.'_

Anko had finished her shopping. The boots had taken just two hours to custom make so she went after the vest and Hitae-ate while they were being done. They were very similar to the ninja sandals only with a closed reinforced steel toe added. Getting another jounin vest and a hitae-ate for Miya had been easy and she had added them to the bag with her clothes in it. She had taken her time swinging back around to pick up the boots and now she was back at Kakashi's bags in hand. She places the bag with the boots down and knocked at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

It took Kakashi a few minutes to answer as soon as he had opened the door Anko barged in saying "Oi Kakashi-kun I did some shopping and got you some presents."

Kakashi sighed and shut the door "Anko."

"What? Relax Kakashi. I had to come up with some reason why I walk in with a couple bags and not out with them." She pulled out the boots and left them by the door then removed her own shoes walking over towards the bedroom where Asamiya was. "Can you remove the seal so I can put this in there for her?" Being that she hadn't even fluxed her chakra to check for the seal he knew it had to be the real Anko but he checked just to be sure before walking over and removing the protection seal on the door. Anko walked in. Kakashi leaned against the door frame watching her from behind his little orange book. She placed the bag with her clothes in it next to the bed on the floor in front of the lamp table. Anko bent down over her and surprised Kakashi by talking quietly to her. In fact he barely heard her talking to Asamiya "Oi, wake up all ready it's not like you to be so inactive." At this Anko chuckled before continuing "oh wait that's me who can't be inactive still wake up soon Kay?" Anko smiled sweetly at her friend before straitening up and walking out of the room pushing Kakashi out the door as well. "What are you looking at pervert?"

Putting his book away in his pocket his eye crinkled up as he smiled under his mask "I've just never seen you talk quietly before Asamiya must be a close friend."

"Yes she is, we went to academy together. So what's for lunch?"

"Instant ramen unless Yamato gets here soon with the groceries he said he would pick up for me."

Anko hit herself in the head "Oi, I never thought that you might have needed supplies. But it makes sense as you cannot leave her unguarded. Sorrryy."

"don't worry about it Anko…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kakashi went back to the bedroom door and place the protective seal back on it. Before motioning to Anko to get the door as she had moved towards it at the sound of the first knock. "Ah Yamato-kun we were just talking about you see you got some young jonin laborer help." She said as she step aside allowing him and Neji to come in carrying their parcels.

"Yes, Haishi-sama insisted Neji-san come along to see how she is so the least he could do is carry lunch. Neji-san why don't you put lunch down at the table and Anko-chan don't worry I figured you would be here and made sure I brought enough lunch for everyone." He said placing the groceries he carried on the kitchen counter.

"What! You think by now he would know he can trust us with her safety." Anko grumbled

"Be happy he was thinking of sending Raiden along instead of Neji."  
Anko paled Kakashi noticed and asked her. "Who is Raiden and why do you look like that Anko?"

"Another friend in fact we were all genins together, Raiden was on my team in fact. Unfortunately if he came there would be no getting rid of him until she woke up."

"Why is that?"

"It's complicated but boils down to him and his twin both wanted her but she told both of them that she just saw them as close friends nothing more. In the end when she went on her last mission she told him…well actually she left him a note for when he got out of the hospital saying they weren't friends anymore and she didn't plan on ever seeing him again."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would she do that? And why just Raiden and not his twin?"

"Raiden doesn't have a twin that I know of." Neji spoke up.

"That's because what caused him to be in the hospital killed his twin, Haiden was his name. I don't know if that had to do with her reasoning I just don't know and Raiden doesn't like to talk about any of it in fact I don't even know what happened to put him in the hospital. But Haiden was one of her old teammates and he was dead not only that but the genin team she trained they had all made chuunin before she joined the ANBU but they also were all killed around the same time, not all the same day, but close. And before you ask none of it happened on a mission it was all here in Konoha."

Everyone was quite at this for some time each thinking their own thoughts on what Anko said as Yamato finished putting the groceries away and Kakashi set up the lunch Neji had brought in.

Anko shook her head "ENOUGH thinking Let's Eat!"

Kakashi and Yamato smiled at Anko's antics as she went and grabed one of the bentos Kakashi was placing on the table. Neji did not even cracked a smile just walked over to the table and sat down, still thinking a bunch of questions. _'I still have a bunch of questions. But is it even fare to ask Anko-san what little she knows? Would she even be able to answer all my questions. Well maybe some of them she could. But do I even have the right to ask? Maybe I will wait to ask Miya-sama when she wakes up. It would be better to ask her then going around her back for the answers after all I don't want to make an enemy of her.'_

Paste your document here...


	10. Chapter 10 Almost Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

Sorry for the lateness. my daughter just started 1st grade this last week and then we took a trip up north over the weekend with no real internet access. Please review and I hope you like this.

Note: Medium rewrite on this chapter unlike the minor ones on others. (and boy does the old note bring back memories as that daughter is now in 7th grade and has a younger brother in 2nd)

Word Guide:

hitae-ate (forehead protector)

================================ Chapter 9 ================================

Anko and Shizune walked out of Kakashi's apartment building talking as they walked to the shopping district. "So Anko-san any idea of a good place to go for what we need to get?"

"You had said you wanted to replace the wreck kimono right?"

"Yes. I even brought it along so we can get one similar to it hopefully."

"Oh good. I'm no good at kimonos. I do know the small kimono shop Miya-chan would go too though. She probably even brought this one there."

"Miya?"

"Oi it's short for Asamiya. Practically everyone who knows her calls her by that. Course her older sister totally refused to even tell her full name to people. Miya-chan would pick on her relentlessly about that one not even calling her by the name she went by"

"Oh. Who is her sister?"

"She died towards the end of the third secret world war. Miya wasn't even a genin at the time."

"Oh. So are we going to get the kimono first?"

"Yes, that little kimono shop that Miya use to go too would be our best bet after all."

"Kay. Sounds good."

They had come to the main street of the shopping district.

"So which of the two kimono shops is it?"

"Ne ne It's not on the main street. We have to go down this way." Anko said leading Shizune down a small side street.

As the traveled down it Shizune noted there were not many shops at all down it. "Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yep, we're almost there actually." Anko said tuning down another even smaller side street if that was possible.

"Are you even sure this is a street? It looks like a large ally?"

Anko chuckled "Yesm yes. Here we are." They had arrived at the end of the small street where straight ahead was a small Tea Café but Anko had turned to the left and started towards a small shop before looking over her shoulder at Shizune. "Oi Shizune you coming?"

Shizune started looking over to Anko then past her to the small kimono shop she was standing at the foot of "Y…Yes." She replied as she started to follow Anko.

The bells on the door jingled as they entered alerting the owners in the back of the shop. An old gentleman called out "Be right with you." About a minute latter he was walking though the curtain draped door behind a counter smiling at the two young kunoichi "Ah ladies just a minute as I call my wife to assist you." He turned sticking his head behind the curtain "Miyuke two lovely ladies are here." He called.

"Coming." They heard in reply as the old man turned back to them.

He looked at Anko thoughtfully "You know you look familiar, though I don't think you are one of our normal clients. humm"

Before Anko could reply to his observance Miyuke walked in from behind the curtain draped door. Looking at the two her eyes stopped on Anko and she smiled brightly "Anko-san this is a surprise you never come to our little shop unless Miya-chan dragged you in here."

"Ya, I don't go for the whole kimono thing myself."

"Well I see you brought a fiend I assume you are interested in one of our kimonos?" She said turning to Shizune

"Yes, well it isn't for me really it is for Miya-san. You see"

"Miya-chan's Back!" Miyuke interrupted then blushed a pretty shade of pink as she realized what she had done. "So sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. It is so unlike me I never interrupt people like that Sorry. Please continue."

"Yes, she is and she wreck one of her kimonos a very pretty silk one. I have it with me as I was hoping to find one similar to it for her for when she wakes up" Holding out a shopping bag to her.

Miyuke took the bag from her pulling out the ruined kimono "Well lets see what we have here. Oh…it is the orange blossom one. Kioto do we have any of the blue orange blossom silk left?"

Kioto scratched it chin in thought "Let me check the back." He said as he turned to walk back under the curtain. Kioto smiled as he went into the back and started searching _'So Miya-chan has come back hmm. That is good.' _He looked though the bolts of silk fabric finally noticing a bolt that hadn't been unwrapped in the back of all the other silks. _'Hmmm That is unusual normally we open all bolts so we can see at a glance what we have.'_ Kioto pulled the bolt out from behind the other bolts and cut the rope from around the burlap that protected the bolt. He then started to unwrap the burlap from the bolt and smiled as he looked at a piece of the silk he had unwrapped from the bolt to see the pattern. He rewrapped the silk and replaced the burlap around the silk. Picking up the bolt he returned to the front of the store and the three waiting ladies. "Oi Miyuke we are out of the blue orange blossom silk but I found something I think you will like better."

He placed the bolt down and removed the burlap wrap once more and started to unwind the wonderful silk. Miyuke and Shizuzne gasped at the beauty of it even Anko raised a brow in appreciation of it. It had the slightest variations of the darkest blue shades making the silk almost glow from it like a moonlit twilight time with a flowing branch of an orange blossom tree coming up and across it with some falling petals cascading down. "Oh I remember this. I had ordered it years ago thinking of Miya but it didn't arrived until after she left town so I didn't even bother opening it I thought I would never be able to make a kimono of this for her."

"Well you can now. It's perfect. I even have her current measurements with me." Shizune said handing Miyuke a piece of paper she had copied the measurements she had taken last night on. "Will that be enough information to make the kimono?"

Miyuke read though the measurement list and smiled "Yes, more then enough information. I can have it done latter tonight. Say around seven."

"That would be perfect I will have just gotten off my shift at the hospital. Do you want the payment for it now or when I pick it up?"

"When you pick it up will be fine. We will see you then." Miyuke said smiling as she bowed to them in farewell. Anko and Shizune waved as the bells tinkled once more as they left though the door. Miyuke turned to her husband. "Can you please cut the lengths I will need?"

"Of course my love. I will do that why you set up the dress dummy."

Miyuke smiled and nodded to her husband as she walked into the back to the sewing room where she started setting the dress dummy up with Miya's measurements. _'she even has Miya's measurement from shoulder to wrist and shoulder to elbow. As well as the circumference of her upper and lower arm. This is so perfect.' _She then pulled out an arm dummy that she also adjusted to the arm measurements.

Outside the kimono shop Shizune turned to Anko. "Ok where to next?" Anko just smiled and point across the street at a small ninja clothing and supply shop. "Let me guess Miya-san introduced you to this place too?"

"Yep, and the café over at the end of the street too. She likes out of the way places. They are usually the best quality too." Anko said opening the door to the tinkling of bells allowing Shizune to enter first.

"Be right with you two feel free to look around." A voice called from the back.

Shizune started. _'how did she know how many people had entered?' _she wondered

"Sure thing Niko-sempi" Anko called back

"Anko-chan is that you?" The voice said as a friendly grinning old granny looking woman walked in from behind the curtained door behind the counter. Looking around her eyes stopped on Anko and smiled "So it is. What can I do for you and your friend here?"

"Hi ya, This is Shizune-san and we are actually shopping for another friend of ours." Anko said with a slight mischievous smile.

"Oh do you know what sizes you need or have her measurements."

"Oh we have her current measurements." Anko said nudging Shizune "Shizune-san please give Niko-sempi a copy of her measurements."

_'Anko keeps calling her sempi so she must be a retired kunoichi. That would explain how she knew how many had entered from our chakra signitures.'_ Shizune thought as she answered "ummm…sure Anko. Here you are Niko-san."

Niko looked down reading though all the measurements "Arigatou, Shizune-san. Anko-chan do you know what your friend would like?"

Anko winked at Shizune smiling like the cat who caught the canary before turning to Niko saying "Some what…but you would know better Niko-sempi as the friend we are shopping for is Miya-chan."

Niko's eyes got big as she stared at Anko "MIYA-Chan as in Asamiya? She's back in town?"

Anko chuckled "Yep, she is back hurt but doing well and in a safe place."

"Why didn't you say so to start with?"

"This was more fun."

Niko looked down at the measurements once more "I should have realized from the measurements. She hasn't changed much at all according to these." She flipped the paper over and grabbed a pen from the counter and wrote down the items they would need at what sizes. "OK Miya wears a zip up tank-top, with a long sleeve fishnet low-cut top over it and form fitting cargo pants. The pants and fishnet top are both a dark blue but the tank-top is dark green with orange zipper. Bring me the tank-top as I have to custom it a bit first. Kay?" She handed the paper back to Shizune who looked down at the sizes and nodded.

"Custom it? Why? She wears a jounin vest over it so the custom stuff wont be seen. In fact I never knew it had a custom element to it." Anko said puzzled. Shizune went over to the rack looking of the correct size and color combination of zipper tank-top Niko had said to get her while she continued to listen to her and Anko's conversation.

Niko chuckled as she threaded red embroidery thread into her embroidery machine. "Yes I know. But her adopted father required her to wear the clan symbol on her clothing somewhere. He never said it had to be visible by everyone. Though he had meant for it to be so. This was Miya-chan's way of saying she didn't need the clan's protection that the symbol provided. Her adopted father was quite mad but he had promised as long as the symbol was there he wouldn't mention it again. Miya-chan remind him of this as she showed him she did have the clan's symbol on the clothing she was wearing"

Anko held her stomach as she laughed while Shizune found the correct top and brought it over. "Here you go Niko-san. Might I ask what clan adopted Miya-san?"

Niko unzipped the vest and put it into the embroidery machine's ring and attached into position saying "You don't know? Anko-chan does but let me put it this way. Their clan symbol requires red thread." She selected the clan symbol and turned the machine on as it started embroidering away she continued "and is in a tear drop shape. Can you not guess?"

Shizune thought as she watched the machine do its thing. As more of the clan symbol was being made out she took a sharp breath in as it hit her "The Hyuuga's! main or branch house?"

"Main. In fact Haishi-sama himself adopted her so technically she is Hinata and Hanabi's older sister." Anko answered a wide grin on her face as she stop laughing finally. She also took the paper from Shizune listing the clothing and sizes they needed to get.

Shizune could not even figure out how that was possible "But how can she be a member of the main house?"

"There are stipulations in their clan laws allowing main house family member's to adopt out clansmen they just cannot adopt clansmen from the branch house. The adopted children can not inherit as also according to clan law the clan leader must have the Byakugan." Anko explained as she searched the racks for the fishnet top.

"I understand now. Arigatou Anko-san."

Anko continued to flip though the navy blue fishnet tops "Ah HA. Found it. Shizune-san help me find the cargo pants we need or you are going to be late."

Shizune looked at the time and gasp. "You're right it is almost nine thirty and I still have to report to the Hokage before I can report for my shift at the hospital." Shizune started on one end of the rack and Anko the other as they looked for the cargo pants in the right size.

"The zipper tank top is done." Niko called out as she removed the vest from the machine.

Anko called out as well "Ah found them."

"Oh good." Shizune sighed as her and Anko walked to the counter where Niko was already ringing them up.

Shizune paid for the items as Niko folded and bagged the clothing saying "Anko-chan make sure you tell Miya-chan to stop by when she gets a chance please. I swear I didn't think I would live to see her return"

"Sure thing Niko-sempi. Arigato for the help." They waved goodbye as they left the shop.

Anko turned to Shizune taking the bag from her. "You better get going to report to the hokage. I need to get her some new boots and her jounin vest to complete this. I'll bring it all over to where she is when I am done."

"Okay, Arigatou Anko-san it was fun shopping with you."

"Yes, it was at that. Remind me sometime to introduce you to the café over there it is the best in all Konoha."

Shizune smiled in thanks at Anko "Yes, I'll do that. Arigatou again. Until next time, Anko-san"

Anko nodded to her with a smile on her face as Shizune gathered her chakra into her feet jumping to the rooftops and headed across them to the Hokage's. _'That Shizune-san isn't half bad. I like her. Well on with shopping. Good thing Miya-chan's foot measurements are on here that will make getting her new boots easier.'_

Anko had finished her shopping. The boots had taken just two hours to custom make so she went after the vest and Hitae-ate while they were being done. They were very similar to the ninja sandals only with a closed reinforced steel toe added. Getting another jounin vest and a hitae-ate for Miya had been easy and she had added them to the bag with her clothes in it. She had taken her time swinging back around to pick up the boots and now she was back at Kakashi's bags in hand. She places the bag with the boots down and knocked at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

It took Kakashi a few minutes to answer as soon as he had opened the door Anko barged in saying "Oi Kakashi-kun I did some shopping and got you some presents."

Kakashi sighed and shut the door "Anko."

"What? Relax Kakashi. I had to come up with some reason why I walk in with a couple bags and not out with them." She pulled out the boots and left them by the door then removed her own shoes walking over towards the bedroom where Asamiya was. "Can you remove the seal so I can put this in there for her?" Being that she hadn't even fluxed her chakra to check for the seal he knew it had to be the real Anko but he checked just to be sure before walking over and removing the protection seal on the door. Anko walked in. Kakashi leaned against the door frame watching her from behind his little orange book. She placed the bag with her clothes in it next to the bed on the floor in front of the lamp table. Anko bent down over her and surprised Kakashi by talking quietly to her. In fact he barely heard her talking to Asamiya "Oi, wake up all ready it's not like you to be so inactive." At this Anko chuckled before continuing "oh wait that's me who can't be inactive still wake up soon Kay?" Anko smiled sweetly at her friend before straitening up and walking out of the room pushing Kakashi out the door as well. "What are you looking at pervert?"

Putting his book away in his pocket his eye crinkled up as he smiled under his mask "I've just never seen you talk quietly before Asamiya must be a close friend."

"Yes she is, we went to academy together. So what's for lunch?"

"Instant ramen unless Yamato gets here soon with the groceries he said he would pick up for me."

Anko hit herself in the head "Oi, I never thought that you might have needed supplies. But it makes sense as you cannot leave her unguarded. Sorrryy."

"don't worry about it Anko…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kakashi went back to the bedroom door and place the protective seal back on it. Before motioning to Anko to get the door as she had moved towards it at the sound of the first knock. "Ah Yamato-kun we were just talking about you see you got some young jonin laborer help." She said as she step aside allowing him and Neji to come in carrying their parcels.

"Yes, Haishi-sama insisted Neji-san come along to see how she is so the least he could do is carry lunch. Neji-san why don't you put lunch down at the table and Anko-chan don't worry I figured you would be here and made sure I brought enough lunch for everyone." He said placing the groceries he carried on the kitchen counter.

"What! You think by now he would know he can trust us with her safety." Anko grumbled

"Be happy he was thinking of sending Raiden along instead of Neji."  
Anko paled Kakashi noticed and asked her. "Who is Raiden and why do you look like that Anko?"

"Another friend in fact we were all genins together, Raiden was on my team in fact. Unfortunately if he came there would be no getting rid of him until she woke up."

"Why is that?"

"It's complicated but boils down to him and his twin both wanted her but she told both of them that she just saw them as close friends nothing more. In the end when she went on her last mission she told him…well actually she left him a note for when he got out of the hospital saying they weren't friends anymore and she didn't plan on ever seeing him again."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would she do that? And why just Raiden and not his twin?"

"Raiden doesn't have a twin that I know of." Neji spoke up.

"That's because what caused him to be in the hospital killed his twin, Haiden was his name. I don't know if that had to do with her reasoning I just don't know and Raiden doesn't like to talk about any of it in fact I don't even know what happened to put him in the hospital. But Haiden was one of her old teammates and he was dead not only that but the genin team she trained they had all made chuunin before she joined the ANBU but they also were all killed around the same time, not all the same day, but close. And before you ask none of it happened on a mission it was all here in Konoha."

Everyone was quite at this for some time each thinking their own thoughts on what Anko said as Yamato finished putting the groceries away and Kakashi set up the lunch Neji had brought in.

Anko shook her head "ENOUGH thinking Let's Eat!"

Kakashi and Yamato smiled at Anko's antics as she went and grabed one of the bentos Kakashi was placing on the table. Neji did not even cracked a smile just walked over to the table and sat down, still thinking a bunch of questions. _'I still have a bunch of questions. But is it even fare to ask Anko-san what little she knows? Would she even be able to answer all my questions. Well maybe some of them she could. But do I even have the right to ask? Maybe I will wait to ask Miya-sama when she wakes up. It would be better to ask her then going around her back for the answers after all I don't want to make an enemy of her.'_

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11 Asamiya wakes up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

Decided to divide what I had plan for one chapter into two so I can update the story sooner. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter thanks.

Note: a minor rewrite more then just simple editing.

Warning: Lemon in chapter. First time ever writing lemon please review and let me know how I did.

Word Guide:

hitae-ate (forehead protector)

============================= Chapter 11 ===================================

'_Well Haku says you should be waking up sometime tomorrow morning. I hope we have a chance to get to know each other.' _Kakashi's fingers bushed over her forehead then lightly stroked though her silky hair. Sighing he grabbed a new pair of boxers and a t-shirt and left the bedroom heading for the shower. He removed his clothes placing them in the hamper removing his mask and hitae-ate just before getting in the shower. _'Asamiya, what is it about you.' _He thought as he cleaned himself up. _'I can't get you off my mind.'_ Applied shampoo to his hair to wash it. '_You even show up in my dreams lately. Not that they are bad dreams. They are actually very nice dreams.'_ Kakashi smiled as he rinsed his hair and turned off the shower. Grabbing a towel he dries himself putting on his clean boxers and t-shirt and replaced his mask and hitae-ate. Going back into the bed room he closes the door and checks his protection and alarm seals on his window. He then set up the seals on his bedroom door. _'there all set no one will get in without me knowing.'_ "hmmm…good night Asamiya-san." Kakashi smiled towards her as he shook out his bedroll in front of the door, took off his hitae-ate and laid down to sleep. _'Well I haven't read any of my come come books all day well except for glancing at it while I was hiding behind it as I watched Anko earlier today but I wont read it now and hopefully Those dreams will stay away. They can be so distracting.'_ Kakashi sighed as he rolled over and willed himself to sleep.

The display on clock beside the bed flipped to 04:06 am. Asamiya moaned and brought her hand to her head as she opened her eyes. _'still dark out, wonder what time it is'_ she rolled over a bit and saw the clock display glowing in the darken room. _'after 4 in the morning huh. Wonder how long I've been out.'_ She pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around her eyes going wide as she thought _'This isn't Anko's room. Doesn't look like Yamato's ether. Nor does it look like one of the hidden room between Miyuke's and Niko's shops. So where am I?'_ She looked around once more noticing two pictures on the headboard of the bed. Looking at one she saw a silver haired jounin with a mask and his hitae-ate covering one eye with a girl with pink hair, a boy with dark hair. _'he looks a bit like Itachi must be Sasuke'_ and a blonde in orange _'Naru, my brother I know you anywhere' _her eyes then fell to the next picture "Birdie" she softly whispered as she picked up the picture sadly looking at the girl in this one. After a bit she looked at the other people in the picture seeing a younger version of the silver haired jounin she smiled _'This must be Kakashi's room. I guess that also means he is Naruto's and Sasuke's sensei.'_ Suddenly there was a soft moan coming from across the room. Asamiya looked around then noticed someone was sleeping across the doorway. She placed the picture in her hand on the lamp table, swung her legs around and started to stand up only to wobble a bit and sit back down hard. _'must have been out over a day'_ She took her time and slowly stood again giving her legs a bit to get studier. She took some tentative steps towards the door but her legs started to wobble and she ended up falling barely stopping herself from landing on Kakashi. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring right at his hard cock. _'Oh Boy,'_ she swallowed hard as she stared at his hard cock peeking out of the slit in his boxers. _'he must be having one hell of a dream.'_ She licked her lips as she noticed a bit of pre-cum oozing out of Kakashi's cock. Her fingers as if of its own will reached over wiping the pre-cum off causing him to moan louder at her light touch. She then brought her coated fingers up to her lips licking the pre-cum off. Her eyes went wide in shock _'Did I just do that? What am I thinking! I've been reading too many of those books. That's it…' _

Kakashi moaned "Asamiya-chan…."

Asamiya gasped _'He's dreaming of me?' _she pulled herself up so she was even with his face staring at his mask. _'I wonder if what birdie said about how he looks under that mask is true' _Asamiya bit her lip as her breathing quickened a bit as she stealthily and nerviously removed his mask. She stared in awe of the angel like face she found under it. _'Birdie was right. He is very good looking under his mask.'_ Asamiya's finger went up to his face tracing the red scar over his left eye.

She gasped as Kakashi's arms wrapped around her pulling her to him as he slept moaning "Asamiya-chan…"

"Ka…Ka…Kakashi?"

Kakashi's arms stroked her body one going down to her butt and the other trailed up her back pushing her nightshirt up then getting entangled in her long golden soft locks of hair as his eyes slowly opened still heavy with sleep. His Sharingan whirling subconsciously. Asamiya moaned softly closing her eyes as he pulled her to him kissing her deeply. His hand on her butt stroke up and down her back as he used his hand entangle in her hair to break their kiss slightly his tongue licking her lips causing her to moan softly "Kakashi…".

Kakashi moaned pulling her back for another kiss. He rolled her onto her back his hand trailed up her stomach to her full breast cupping it and lighting teasing it causing her body to tremble. He pulled her nightshirt up over and behind her head trapping her arms above her head. He nuzzled her chin up allowing him access to her throat where he licked and nibbled down it trailing kisses down her tone body making his way to one of her breasts. "Kakashi…" Asamiya called out as she struggled to fully remove her nightshirt that was pinning her arms up.

Kakashi moaned into her breast electing a gasp of pleasure from her "This is the best dream…"

Asamiya finally rid of her nightshirt pulled him up her saying "No Kakashi, this is no dream." His eyes went wide in shock as she pulled him down into a kiss causing him to moan .

His hand stroked down her body sliding under her panties to cup her mound. As he nuzzled into her neck kissing, licking and nipping along it causing her moan deeply. His fingers lightly teased her lower lips before dipping in. "So wet." He mumbled. His finger teased her clit.

"Ka..Ka..SHI.." She called out as her hips buck up at his hand her body trembling in pleasure. "PLEASE KAKASHI…" She pleaded. Kakashi brought both his hand onto her hips holding her down as he smiled down at her. "Kakashi….Pleaseeee" Asamiya pleaded as she reached down pushing his boxers down to better wrap her hand around his erection. She squeezed it firmly yet not too hard as she slowly started pumping it up and down.

Kakashi moaned as she pumped his erection causing some more pre-cum to leak out. Kakashi reached down removing her hand from his cock as well as grabbing her other hand he then pinned both her hands above her head and positioned himself above her and between her legs breathing hard starring down his eyes filled with longing he lick his lips. Asamiya smiled up at him moaning "pleaseee" her eyes also filled with longing. Kakashi smiled as Asamiya pulled him down into a deep hungry kiss. Kakashi entered her in a quick thrust causing her to gasp breaking the kiss as the pain sliced though her.

Kakashi felt her tense and stopped looking down at her seeing a single tear that had escaped her eyes "Asamiya?" he asked as he took one of his hand wiping the tear away as he caressed her face.

Asamiya bought her hand to his face and smiled "It's ok. Please don't stop." She said as she moved her hand to run though his silver hair pulling him down to kiss her.

Kakashi kissed her tenderly as his hips moved slowly thursting his cock in and out of her.

Asamiya wrapped her leg around him braking the kiss urging him to go faster. "Kakashi…"

Kakashi moaned as his lips moved to sucked on Asamiya's ear. Pumping in and out of her faster and faster. Driving them both higher and higher in pleasure.

"KA…KA..SHIIII" Asammiya called out pulling him back into a deep passionate kiss as she her orgasm started to wash over her.

Kakashi moaned as he too came thrusting deep and hard into Asamiya, his seed filling and warming her from the inside.

They both broke the kiss panting as they slowly calmed down. Spent Kakashi pulling her to him as he rolled them both over so she was laying on his chest and he wouldn't hurt her. "Asamiya-chan? I…I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked stroking her hair.

Asamiya propped herself up on Kakashi's chect so she could look down into his eyes and smiled sweetly down at him. "Miya, most people call me Miya. And I'm ok. Really."

"are you sure? Then why…when I entered you…the tear?" Kakashi's hand came up stroking the side of her face.

Asamiya leaned into his caress smiling coyly at him. "Kakashi I know your sense of smell is better then most. You have all you need to answer your question."

"So you like playing games? hmmm." Miya smiled at him not saying anything just watching him as he sniffed the air. He smelt the scent of their sex making and …Kakashi bolted up into a sitting position wrapping one of his arms around Miya as her legs moved to wrap about him keeping them mostly joined. He did not want to accidentally throw her off him and possibly hurt her afterall. He looked on the ground next to her "Blood?" She watched his face as the pieces fell together in his mind "Then this was…"

"my first time, Yes." She pressed her fingers against his lips to stop him from saying something. "and it was my choice. If I wanted to stop you I could have. I've stopped others before." Asamiya looked down removing her fingers from his lips thinking _'the question I can't answer is…why didn't I stop him?'_

"Miya-chan…are you sure you are ok?" Kakashi said lifting her face up to look at him.

"Huh?...mmm" looking into both of his eyes she slowly smiled at him and nodded "Yes…and I don't regret anything Kakashi, so don't you kay?'

"hn…" Kakashi smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

Miya sighed as she leaned into Kakashi _'it feels so good having him just hold me.'_

Kakashi released her his eyes went wide for a second before he closed them slightly "Miya-chan? How is it you know my name? I never told you it."

Miya giggled softly "Birdie would always talk about you. You'd be surprise what I know." She said reaching her finger up and tracing the scar over his left eye. "I'm going to take a shower and clean up. Please say Anko-chan brought some clothes over for me?"

"Yes, They are in the bags by the foot for the bed. And you are not going to tell me who Birdie is are you?"

Miya giggled "Why? You have what you need to figure it out." Miya smiled at Kakashi as she moved off him. His softening cock slipping from her. Slowly she started to stand up her legs wobbled a bit and Kakashi quickly stood up grabbing her before she could fall. "Arigatou, I'll be ok, just have to walk the stiffness out of my legs." She said pushing away from Kakashi and turning and slowly walking over to the end of the bed. Kakashi keep his eyes on her ready to catch her should she start to fall. Miya bent down and picked up the two bags then walked back to the door "I told you I would be ok. well I'm going to take that shower now."

"Wait." Kakashi said grabbing her wrist before she could grab the doorknob. "I have to remove the seal first."

"seal?" Miya softly said as she watch Kakashi go though the seals to deactivate the protection seal on the bedroom door. Miya smiled at Kakashi "a Protection seal? You really did go all out to keep me safe didn't you?"

"Yes, someone had too. The only approved names were Anko and Yamato and they were both gone on missions when I brought you in."

"The list use to be longer. Only three of the names no longer on it are still alive."

"Why were those three names removed from the list if they are still alive?"

"Two of them are retired. In fact they guard a hidden safe room that rests between their shops for me if I am going to be laid up longer then a day or two. Now I really need to get that shower." Miya smiled up at him as she reached for the doorknob to open the door.

"What about the third?"

Miya's smile faded as she looked down "The third…he and I… I guess you can say…we don't get along anymore." She said looking back up a slight smile on her face.

"I see." Kakashi said looking at her while he thought _'Why do I feel there is more to it then that?'_

Miya opened the door but before walking though it she turned to Kakashi and gave him big radiant smile "Don't forget you have to tell me who Birdie was when I get back." She said with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

Kakashi smiled back at her and nodded "No problem." _'She'll probably tell me when she is ready too.'_

Miya walked out of the room. She saw only one other proper door, the bathroom she bet as the other was clearly a closet door. Opening it she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her before turning on the shower.

As she left Kakashi frowned _'now why did she just then reminded me of Naruto. That's silly. Well I better get a towel to clean up everything' _Kakashi thought as he got a towel from the hall closet going into the kitchen to wet it.

After he finished cleaning himself he put on a clean pair of boxers and his hitae-ate then tackled cleaning the floor while the bedroll and the discarded clothes were being cleaned by the washing machine. Kakashi then proceeded to get dressed himself. Switching the laundry when it was done.

Paste your document here...


	12. Chapter 12 Flowers and graves

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

Sorry for how long this has taken but I wanted to get this just right and had so much I wanted to happen in this chapter and I wanted to get everything down just right so I hopefully don't confuse anyone. I have decided to put some into a new chapter as I noticed this was getting pretty long. So no action in this chapter just feelings and background. I hope you all like it please read and review.

Asamiya /Miya (I will uses both names interchangeably as some people will call her by her full name and others by her nickname that way I hope to avoid confusing everyone when someone uses' one name over the other.)

Throwing spikes for those who don't know are like senbon needles in shape but are much thicker like a hair stick only sharper at the point like a dart with no fletching. Sebon needles are the ones used in acupuncture.

Note: did a minor rewrite here unlike the minor edit of most chapters

Word Guide:

hitae-ate (forehead protector)

Nani (what?)

Ryou (type of currency used in Naruto)

============================== Chapter 12 ==================================

Asamiya stepped into the warm shower adjusting the temperature up as she preferred hotter showers. She scrub herself clean then turned around to get her long hair good and wet to wash it. She sighed _'No matter how hard I try to distance myself from people I keep getting closer. Even leaving didn't help I just found more friends to make in Cloud even though I tried not too. I guess it just isn't in me. I guess I am more suited for the assassin's squad then the information squad as I don't have to deal with people as much.' _She grabbed the shampoo and smelled it. _'nice woodsy scent. Very fitting for Kakashi but not for me, but then beggars cannot be choosers. Pity Anko didn't bring any shampoo over.' _She squeezed out some into her hand rubbed them together and then used her hands to shampoo her long hair. She scrubbed her hair in sections to get all of it clean then rinsed it all. She turned off the shower stepping out as she grabbed a towel to dry off with. _'Let's face it even though Kakashi doesn't know me I have known him for ages. All the stories Birdie and uncle have told me about him. Uncle even said I reminded him of Kakashi at times.'_

Miya finished drying off then looked into the first bag pulling out the kimono. _'very nice. But I will save this for something special.'_ She refolded the kimono up and placed it back in the bag then looked in the other bag smiling. She pulled out a clean pair of underwear pulling them on then pulled out the breast wrap and proceeded to wrap her chest. Next she pulled out her tank-top holding it up. _'I see Anko got this at Niko's only she would have known to put the Hyuuga clan symbol on it.'_ She pulled on her tank-top then the fishnet long sleeved shirt over it. Lastly she pulled on her fitted cargo pants and her jounin vest. Folding up the bag that had her clothes in it she put the now empty bag into the bag with the Kimono. She left the bathroom calling out "Kakashi-kun? Do you have a brush I can borrow?" Kakashi didn't answer. "Kakashi-kun?" Again no answer. She dropped the bag next to the bathroom door. _'He…he's not answering. But I haven't feel any strange chakra' _she slowly made her way to the bedroom. _'If anything has happened to him…'_ the door was still open and she peeked in seeing Kakashi standing in front of the lamp table staring at the picture he had in has hand. Miya sighed _'thank kami, he's ok.'_

Kakashi turned looking at Asamiya his face covered with his mask and his hitae-ate over his left eye "Birdie was Rin wasn't she"

Miya nodded walking over to him "yes, but you know" her hand coming up her fingers grabbing the top of his mask "we are alone and I've already seen your face" and pulling it down "so there is no need for this"

Kakashi smiled softly "how is it you knew Rin but I don't remember knowing you?"

Asamiya gazed up at the ceiling her hands clasping behind her back as she thought _'how do I tell him.'_

Kakashi started as he watched Miya

"What?"

Kakashi rubbed his visible eye like he was clearing his sight.

"Kakashi? Is something wrong?"

"No, it was just…for a second there I thought…never mind."

"Kakashi…Please, tell me." Miya said placing her hands on his shoulders smiling softly up at him with concern.

Kakashi looked down at her returning her smile "It's crazy…but just for a second mind you…I thought I actually saw Rin, crazy huh?" He said caressing Asamiya's face.

"No, not as crazy as you might think." She said leaning in hugging Kakashi close as she whispered into his ear "you see Rin was my big sister**"**

"What? You're Rin's sister?" Kakashi stiffen in shock.

"yes" Asamiya replied sadly at his response to the information releasing him and stepping back. "Is there a hair brush I can borrow please?" she asked avoiding his eye.

"Actually Shizune brought you a new brush and toothbrush it's here on the lamp table with your kunai and throwing spikes." Kakashi answered slowly.

"Arigatou." She said going around him and picking up her things from the table and took everything into the bathroom.

Kakashi watched her thinking _'something's wrong?'_ after a few minutes thinking trying to figure it out he followed her into the bathroom and watch her brush her hair. "What is wrong, Miya-chan?"

_'I know birdie loved Kakashi, but did he love her back? Does he feel like he cheated on her with what we did? Does he regret it now he knows I'm her little sister? I understand the news must have been a shock but why did his whole body stiffen because of it' _Asamiya continued brushing her hair. "I'm fine really."

Kakahsi took the brush from her hand placing it on the counter turning her to him and tilting her head up so she was looking into his eye. "There is something wrong. I can tell." his mind went over everything that had happened and they had talked about. "Did I do something wrong?"

She smiled softly at him "No...and nothing is really wrong I just have a lot of things on my mind is all. I have a lot of things I...I just need to think though. Please don't worry."

"Okay. but if you need someone to talk to about anything let me know I will listen."

"Arigatou Kakashi-kun." She said kissing him on his check in thanks.

She turned back to the mirror picking up her brush once more she brushed it a few more times before twisting her hair up and pinning it in place with her throwing spikes and placed the two kunai in one of her vest pockets. She pulled out the folded bag from the bag with the kimono looked at it sighed then put it back turning to Kakashi who hadn't moved "Kakashi-kun?...ummm"

"What?"

"Do you have a small bag I can use?"

Kakashi chuckled "Yes" he turned and left the bathroom walking into the kitchen. Asamiya pickup her bag and her hair brush and toothbrush and followed. Kakashi pulled a small bag from a drawer and handed it to her over the kitchen bar. "here you go."

"Arigatou." Miya smiled at him as she placed her toothbrush and her hair brush into the bag he gave her then placed it into the bigger bag with her new kimono.

"Give me a minute and I will get us something to eat."

"You go ahead…..oh peaches, I'll just take a few of these peaches with me." Miya said spying the peaches in the fruit bowl on the counter and grabbing two of them and putting them in a vest pocket.

"What? " Kakashi said as he watched her walk over to the door. "Miya-chan wait I'm going with you." Kakashi walked over to the door removing his slippers and putting on his ninja sandals while Miya put her boots on as well.

"Why?"

"A few reasons, one I was ordered to keep you safe, two you only have two kunai and two throwing spikes not many weapons if you get into real trouble, and lastly I would hate it if anything happened to you." Kakashi tilted her head up looking into her eyes kissing her lips tenderly.

The kiss put to rest her unease on if he had started to regret what had happened and she smiled "You're not going to give me a choice in this are you?"

"No"

Asamiya sighed "very well, lets go" she said as she opened the door.

They walked down the street which was pretty dead as the sun had just come up and nothing was opened yet. "What are we in the shopping district for? Nothing will open for hours."

Asamiya giggled "it's ok we're going to Yamanaka's Flower Shop."

"Even though they open two and half hours earlier for shinobi they wont open for another half an hour or so."

"I have an old understanding with the owner. I make a list what I take and leave the money on the counter letting them keep the change. Course that doesn't stop her for trying to give me my change."

Kakashi chuckled "I see, well looks like are here."

"Yep" Asamiya performed the seals to the teleporting jutsu and teleported into the shop Kakashi followed suit. "Kakashi-kun? If I tell you what flowers I am getting can you make the list for me?"

"Yep, That I can do."

Asamiya grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from the counter handing them to Kakashi. She then walked around the shop picking out the flowers she wanted, placing them into the large bag she had pulled out from her clothing bag and listing them off to Kakashi as she picked them up. "a dozen and a half white roses, half a bouquet of forget-me-nots, a bouquet of nadeshikos"

"What? That last one how do you spell it?"

"nadeshikos, n…a…d…e…s…h…i…k…o…s, nadeshikos."

"Arigatou, never heard of those before can I see them?"

"Yes." Miya holds up the bunch of nadeshiko flowers.

"There pretty."

"Yes they are. Ready for the next ones?"

"yep"

"20 morning glories, half a bouquet of sakura blossoms, and 1 moonflower that's it."

"Do you know how much you need to leave for all this?"

"well if I leave double what I use to leave for this order then I shall more then cover any increases in prices over the years I was gone." Miya place a very large sum of coin along with the list Kakashi wrote for her to which she added a small note too and signed it. "ok let's go? Let's just teleport to the village cemetery kay?"

"Okay." Kakashi agreed as both performed the seals and teleported away from the shop.

Just then from upstairs "Mom I think I heard something in the shop?"

"INO don't go alone wait for me."

Ino walks into the shop with a kunai in her hand. She cases the shop for intruders, checking up and down the rows of flowers. Her mother enters the shop from upstairs shortly after she is finishing looking around. "INO what did I say?"

Ino slips her kunai back into her holder "Mom I'm a Chuunin I think I can handle protecting myself. Besides no one is here."

"I don't care if you were a jounin like your father you will NOT come down here by yourself if there is a possibility of an intruder. Got ME!"

"Yes mom"

Ino's mother walks over to the cash register to check it and yells "AAAYYEE"

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"This can only be one person, Ino count the ryou and put the final amount into the calculator."

"AYEEE WHERE DID ALL THIS RYOU COME FROM."

Ino's mother finishes ringing up the order and subtracts an amount from a slip of paper under the counter and writes the final amount for the amount owed for the sale on the paper with the list and note and hands it to Ino. "Here after you count all that put this amount in the register and the rest in a money pouch. As to who did this you can read the note. Let me know when you are done as I will be getting the shop ready to open."

"Alright"

Ino's mother walks away to straighten up before opening muttering as she goes "I keep telling her I will not keep that much change. It is one thing to leave a few ryou in change a whole other thing to leave so much you can buy a few more bouquets with it!"

Ino's mom had just finished straightening up and walked over to unlock the door when Ino called "Kay mom, I'm done and I found an empty money pouch to put the change into as well."

"Very good Ino." She turn to the door unlocking it then holding it open for the two kunoichi who were waiting just outside "Welcome to Yamanaka's Kikyou-san, Yuri-chan." Ino's mother greeted her first two customers.

"Ohayo, we would like to pick up our weekly order." Kikyou told Ino's mother

"Yes, but one of the bunches of nadeshikos has been brought already though I am sure some of it will already be on Rikyu's grave."

"What? But who brought your second bunch and when did they as you just opened? I do understand why you only will sell two bunches a week. But…"

"Wait mom," Yuri interrupted placing her hand on her mother's arm "Yamanaka-san did you say that some of the nadeshikos will already be on Rikyu-neesan's grave?" she asked Ino's mother.

"Yes, Asamiya-san is back in town and like always did her buying while we are closed so she can say to keep her change and I cannot give it to her again."

"She's back?" Kikyou asked.

"Apparently, but I am one step up Ino will find her give her the change. Right Ino?" Ino's mom said with stars of determination in her eyes clinching her fist.

Ino sighed "Yes mom." She replied as she placed the money pouch with the change in one of her chuunin vest pockets.

"I'll help you Ino-chan, I know where she will be going." Kikyou Fujimika said volunteering her nad her daughter to help.

"Arigatou, Fujimika-san"

"We will take the last bunch of nadeshikos first please." Pulling out half of the coin they had brought for their purchase and giving it to Ino's mom while Ino got the nadeshikos. Ino's mother was handing over Kikyou's change as Ino joined them with the nadeshikos.

Asamiya placed a dozen white roses on her parents grave and moved to her sister's grave kneeling before it placing the remaining half-dozen white roses and a half a bouquet of forget-me-not's on Rin's head stone.

"Why forget-me-not's? I understand the white roses, they were Rin's favorite and I see why they must have been your mom's favorite as well."

"Yes they were, as to the forget-me-nots. It's kind of silly. Kind of like an inside joke that Rin kind of started based on a slip of the tongue I had made as a child back when she was going on her first genin mission outside the village. I had asked her to forget me not while she was gone when I meant to ask her not to forget me. I was in such a hurry and it came out all wrong I ran away blushing big time in embarrassment. But when she came back she brought me some forget-me-not flowers and told me 'see I didn't forget you not at all while I was gone.' It had made me smile and we both laughed. So after every mission she was away she brought me forget-me-not flowers. So now I do the same. Silly huh?"

"No, not silly at all." Kakashi said kneeling next to her and turning her face to look up into his. She saw his right eye crinkle in a way she could tell he was smiling at her beneath his mask and she softly smiled back at him.

She pulled the bag of flowers to her removing the nadeshikos and the morning glories. She placed 8 morning glories back into the bag and split the rest of the glories and the nadeshikos forming two equal bouquets. "Now to vist my old students. Kakashi-kun would you mind carrying my bags please?"

"Not at all" he replied standing up then turning to help her up before picking up the bags as she held a duplicate bouquet of morning glories and nadeshikos in each hand.

As the walked into the village graveyard Yuri turned to her mother "Okaasan? Who is this Asamiya-san?"

"She was the jounin instructor for your brother's genin team. She'll visit each of their graves. We will check your brother's and Nadeshiko's graves..."

"Nadeshiko? As in the flower?" Ino asked

"Yes, They became his favorite flowers because of his teammate being named for them. He really loved her." Kikyou trailed off before continuing "As I was saying we will check their graves first because they are in the village's graveyard. Their other teammate is in his clan's graveyard."

As they came to a stop at a row Ino quietly asked "Which way now?"

"This way." Yuri said as she lead Ino to her brother's grave.

When they got there they discovered the vase on his grave was filled with half a bouquet of nadeshikos and 6 morning glories. "Looks like we missed her." Yuri said

"Hai." Her mother Kikyou said as see scanned the graveyard. "Nedeshiko's grave is over there but I don't see anyone else in the graveyard and I am willing to bet we will find a duplicate bouquet there as well. It will be best if we quickly move to their teammates grave if we hope to catch up with her."

"Which clan's graveyard?" Ino asked as she followed Kikyou out of the graveyard

"The Uchiha's"

"UCHIHA'S" Ino and Yuri both exclaimed coming to a stop in shock.

"Yes now is not the time to stop. Let's take to the roofs so we can get there faster."

"Y...yes" Ino and Yuri both replied as they followed Kikyou up onto the rooftops.

"The Uchiha compound? Why are we here?" Kakashi asked

"To visit the last of my students." They walked into the compound "It's so quite, but someone takes care of the place it seems. I wonder if Sasuke actually stays here? Do you know?" Kakashi didn't reply and Miya continued without looking at him a bit flustered "Sorry. I had noticed he was one of your students I didn't mean to pry." She turned to him apologetically looking up to him then frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

"Sasuke is a missing nin. He is with Orochimaru now."

"NANI? Why?"

"He wanted more power and felt he couldn't get it form here. He is so driven to kill Itachi himself. I tried to tell him revenge isn't an answer. But…"

"No, Kakashi. Don't go blaming yourself. As much as we would like to we can not make decisions for our students. They make their own. All we can do is try to teach them the best we can and hope to lead them down the correct path. But ultimately the decisions are theirs to make the good and the bad. We can not always be there for them as much as we wish it otherwise." Miya said placing her hands on Kakashi's shoulders looking up at him.

Kakashi looked down at Miya thinking about what she said and smiled "Arigatou Miya-chan."

Miya softly smiled back turning back around pointing down a side road "Let's go the graveyard is down this way."

AN: there was a pic of the nadeshiko flowers I had in this chapter so everyone would know what they looked like but I have no idea how to insert the pic in FFN so to view please go to TONFA and view this chapter on that site under "A Konoichi's Heart" by shadow dagger. sorry for the inconvenience and if anyone knows how to insert the pic here please let me know. Thank you to all who have reviewed as they help me to improve.


	13. Chapter 13 Attack in the graveyard

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

Sorry for the wait but as I promised one reviewer it would be up this week and look I did it even early in the week too I am so happy. A bit shorter then I normally do but I figured it would be best this way instead of adding the Hyuuga compound stuff. Please read and review. I hope everyone is enjoying my little story (giggle) ya right little maybe I should say epic this will have many more chapters to come. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Note: edited and minor rewrite to correct a mistake I made and to make a few things clearer

=============================== Chapter 13 =================================

Kakashi turned to Asamiya as they entered the Uchiha graveyard. "So who are we looking for?"

Miya giggled softly "I know where we are going.. He's just over here." Asamiya said leading Kakashi over to a grave. "I need the sakura blossoms and all but one of the morning glories please."

"Sure, but wont that make this bouquet have an extra moring glory from the ones you put at your other students' graves?" Kakashi said as he reached into the flower bag for the bouquet of sakura blossoms he looked at the name on the gravestone "Uchiha Shisui?"

"Yes, to both of your questions" Miya said as she took the bouquet from Kakashi

"He was the first one that Itachi killed. His death herald the destruction of the Uchiha clan."

"It is funny. First his death was ruled a suicide then it was ruled that Itachi killed him for the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan the ultimate sharingan. Course no proof no conviction as I well know. But the truth is nether are correct." Miya said placing the sakura flowers and 6 of the seven morning glories in the gravestone's vase and kneeling in front of the grave with the 7th morning glory.

"What?"

"Yes, nether are true. You see Itachi never did Plan to kill Shisui. In fact he loved him. He killed him in a fit of rage by accident. Itachi believed Shisui cheated on him with of all people me. But Shisui would never cheat on Itachi and least of all with a girl. It was just poor luck they had met to talk on the high bridge. Anywhere else and he wouldn't have fallen to his death and Itachi wouldn't have lost it. Well there was someone on the outside pushing him and pitting him against me so I couldn't help him. That didn't help ether." She stood back up placing the last morning glory on top of the stone.

"Itachi was a friend of yours?"

"mmmm he was my teammate both as a genin and in the ANBU. Actually I am the only one that ever beat him before."

"What? How do fight against the sharingan?"

Miya smiled up at him "Maybe I will show you sometime. But I think I have an idea to get Sasuke back if that is what people are interested in?"

"What? Yes we would love for him to come back. In fact Naruto my other student has been training to do just that."

"Really?" Miya giggled softly "It will be fun working with Naru-kun."

"Naru?"

"Sorry, It is what I called him when he was little. But he is all grown up now so I guess I don't have the right anymore."

"I didn't know you knew Naruto before you left for your mission."

"Yes. He was…"

"Asamiya-san!" someone called out causing Kakashi to drop the bags and grab a kunai as he and Asamiya turned to who had called her.

"Fujimika-san, long time."

"How many times do I have to say you can call me Kikyou. I don't think you remember my daughter Yuki here she is a genin now."

"Ah yes, you had just joined the Academy the year your brother was killed."

"Killed?" Yuki said.

"We are not going over that again are we?" Kikyou said

"Believe what you want to. I am done trying to get you to see the truth." Miya said turning to the last person who Kikyou hadn't introduced. "And you are?"

"Yamanaka Ino, I have your change." Ino said as she reached into one of the chuunin vest pockets to pull the money pouch with the change in it out.

Just then someone pushed Ino to the ground as they grabbed Yuki putting a kunai to her neck.

"ANBU! What are you doing to my daughter?" Kikyou demanded.

"Asamiya good to see you back. You know what we want."

"Cat tell him to let her go!" Asamiya growled

"Not until we get what we want. Let's be honest Asamiya. You wont let something happen to the little sister to one of your old students?"

"Cat you are really dumb to pull something like this with another ANBU member with two other jounin present." Miya insulted Cat making sure not to draw attention to Ino who it seems they forgot about. She had noticed that Ino had sat up into a kneeling position and had a perfect shot for her clan's jutsu.

"Not dumb at all, Kikyou-san wont do anything to hurt her daughter she has already lost one child after all. You wont do anything to hurt the sister of one of your former students, As for Kakashi-san he wont do anything that puts the girl at risk anymore then you would." As he talked Miya kept her attention solid on Cat so not to advert his attention on her. Just then Yuri found herself being release. "WHAT! Cheetah? What are you doing! Don't let her go!"

"Sorry, No Cheetah here. You should never underestimate a knoichi of the leaf."

"Yuri, Ino is in command of Cheetah guard her body." Miya called out as she pulled her two kunai attacking Cat who wisely fled. Kakshi pulled his kunai once more giving chase to Cat to back up Miya.

Kikyou walked over to the possessed Cheetah "Ino-chan turn him around and release him when Yuri says too got it?"

"Got it" the Ino possessed Cheetah said as he turned around hands in the released sealed.

Kikyou started to go though the seals for forced sleep jutsus just before she was going to release the jutsu she nodded to Yuri "Ino-chan now."

"Realease" Ino called

A second later Kikyou hit Cheetah "Forced Sleep Jutsu" Cheetah collapsed asleep and Kikyou pulled some cord from one of her pockets. "Ok lets tie him up."

Ino sat up recovering from her mind transfer jutsu. As Yuri said "Okay mom" as she helped Ino to stand up before walking over to her mom taking out some cord from her own pouch she started on tying up his feet while her mother tied up his arms.

A number of minutes past when Ino, Yuri and Kikyou saw that Asamiya and Kakashi were coming back with some other jounin as well. Ino recognized only one of the other jounin it was Morino Ibiki the proctor of the first test of the first chuunin exam she ever took. _'wonder what he is doing here?'_ Ino thought.

"Yo" Kakashi called out waving

"Kikyou-san I see you took Cheetah alive. Well Ibiki-san it seems you have someone to question after all."

"Very good, Maru-san, Daidro-san take the prisoner to the cells we will question him once he wakes up. What was used on him?"

"I used forced sleep jutsu on him Morino-san he should wake up in another 30 or 40 minutes unless someone brings him out of it." Kikyou reported in response to Ibiki's question.

"Very good I am going to need your statements for the record ladies. If each of you can go with one of my men to give the statements to them in private please it will be appreciated."

"Morino-san? Might I ask why the Konoha Black Ops Torture and Interrogation Corps is handling this instead of the mainstay Konohagakure police force?"

"This deals with an ongoing investigation of ours so it falls in our jurisdiction."

"I see, arigatou." Kikyou said turning and going with one of the other jounin's in Ibiki's unit.

Kakashi, Ino and Yuri were already off talking with others in the unit. Asamiya stayed with Ibiki telling him what had happened.

Kakashi had finished and walked over to where he had dropped the bags and picked them up and walked over to Miya and Ibiki. "So Ibiki-san do you need anything else from us?"

"No, you can go." He said as he turned to Asamiya "Asamiya-san be careful seems they finally found out you are back. At least you are better?"

"Yes, Though I still need to get my equipment from storage and get back on the active list from the hokage."

"Well it seems Kakashi is waiting so I will see you around then." Ibiki said walking away waving

Asamiya walked over to Kakashi " ready to go?"

"Yep."

"WAIT!" Ino called out hurrying over to them "Asamiya-san. Your change…..here." Ino said pressing the money pouch with Miya's change in it at her.

Miya giggled "Yes, Arigatou. Tell your mother she won this one."

"Yes" Ino said saluting with a smile in parting as Miya and Kakashi started to turn to leave.

But by this time Yuri had made it over to them and quickly stood in the way "umm…uhh…Asamiya-san?" Yuri said stopping her.

"Yes?"

"ummm…can…can I…ask you I mean…ah" Yuri balled her hands into fist in frustration the words not coming out like she wanted. Suddenly her face lit in a smile as she thought of something else. "Will you train me? Like you use to train my brother?"

"I don't teach any more." Asamiya said frowning

"Please. One thing I remember that Rikyu use to say. That you were a strong Shinobi and his team was the luckiest genin to have you as their sensei. Our cousin would laugh and say he meant strong for a Kunoichi and he would say no I meant what I said. Please my current Sensei thinks I am hopeless and says it has been my fault my team has failed the chuunins twice now. Please he wont even train me not that he would much to begin with. You're my only hope."

Miya sighed Kakashi frowned beneath his mask thinking _'what sensei would say such things to a student let alone not train them?'_

"That wasn't what you wanted to ask at first but you can come with us and I will think on the training bit. And I might even answer your unasked question latter as well."

"Arigatou Asamiya-san." Yuri beamed a big smile at her as she stepped aside to let Miya go by and followed after her waving bye to her mom.

"So one more grave?"

Miya looked at Kakashi and raised an eyebrow in question "Yes..."

"There are two more flowers in the bag. Though everyone else you left bouquets. Why only two flowers for this one?"

"They have special meaning."

"So like the extra morning glory left here does huh? So where are we going?"

"Hyuuga Compound Branch Family Graveyard."

"They don't let non-clan members enter at all even to visit their graveyards. My mom has tried. But they say she needs permission yet wont go ask for it." Yuri spoke up

Miya glanced back at the young girl "Rrrreally? Well just leave the guards to me." She said dismissingly.

Kakashi sighed "What do you plan on doing? You can't force them to let us in."

Miya looked at Kakashi and thought _'can he really not know about me and the Hyuuga's? Hmmm this might be fun'_ A small smile crossed her face "Just watch me"

Kakashi looked at Miya and thought _'I know the Hyuuga's are suppose to be informed on her injury status. But I don't know why. Nor how she can be sure she can do what she needs to get in. This should be interesting. I best keep the Fujimika girl out of the way.'_


	14. Chapter 14 Hyuuga Compound

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but came home 10/16 from a wedding over the weekend before to find out my internet was down. So I am spending my time writing and will only be able to post when I visit my in-laws over the weekends until the end of the month. Maybe my posting of multiple chapters will help. This chapter has one of the two original jutsus that Asamiya created when she was younger. I hope you all enjoy it and please review.

Word Guide:

Chou Byakugan Jutsu (Block Byakugan Art) (original jutsu my creation)

Nani (what)

Teme (bastard)

Arigatou (thank you)

============================= Chapter 14 ==================================

Asamiya, Kakashi and Yuri walked up to the gate for the Hyuuga compound. Asamiya lead the way.

"Halt! State your name and your business here." One of the four guards stated stepping forward to block the path.

"Who's the senor gate guard?" Miya asked looking at the young guard in front of her.

"I am." Another of the young men guarding the gate said stepping forward as he did so.

"You? You're not much older then this one." Asamiya said pointing to the first guard who had challenged her.

"I'll let you know I have been a gate guard for four years. And who are you to question my credentials anyhow?"

Miya's face got serous as she glared at him "My name is Asamiya." Her face softening a bit as she lightly said "But I am willing to bet you don't know me." Her face going hard once more as she sternly continued "though it would be in your best interest to let me and my friends past."

"There is NO way I am Going to let anyone without clearance in."

Miya looked back to Kakashi asking "Why is it that one goes on a mission for eight years and they suddenly get locked out of where they always had free realm to roam before?"

"Miya-chan why don't you let them go find Neji? He can vouch for you." Kakashi said.

"No, we don't have to send for anyone as you are not getting in." the senor guard said.

Asamiya's eyes flashed dangerously as she turned back to the guard. Kakashi felt the killing intent roll off Asamiya in waves as he backup pulling Yuri with him, placing her somewhat behind him. "No?!" She looked clearly at the senor guard "You WILL move aside and let us pass or I WILL Make You!" She glanced behind him just as one of the guards activated his Byakugan "And you just inside of the right wall will Turn that Byakugan off Now OR I will start by making you TURN…IT….OFF."

The senor guard glanced back in surprise wondering _'how did she know one of them activated their Byakugan. You cannot see ether of them and I know she couldn't have heard them as they are trained to say nothing to activate it'_

Asamiya glances back once more as the guard in question took off from the gate.

"So the Hyuuga Gate Branch has developed into a bunch of stupid cowards who DON'T THINK." That was the last straw for the senor guard who attacked quickly without activation his Byakugan thinking to end this fast with one hit but Miya surprisingly easily dodged his attack and Kakashi groaned in the stupidity of this guard. Miya continued to avoid his attacks and landed some choice kicks herself. The frustrated guard finally activated his Byakugan and Miya smirked "About time. Now you are going to get it." Making sure Kakashi was behind her and couldn't see the seals she used she quickly flashed though one of her own jutsus "Chou Byakugan Jutsu".

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH MY EYES" the senor guard fell to the ground holding his head rolling in severe pain.

"I did warn you."

Three people suddenly came on the scene from inside the compound. One hurried over to the senor guard on the ground "Captain?!" seeing the state of his captain he got angry "What did you do to him?" he demanded getting into a fighting stand but the other two who had come with him got between him and Miya. "Neji-san out of the way?"

"No, She is main house and it is my job to protect them."

"NANI?!" all the gate guards except the captain who was still moaning in pain on the ground said. The three guards deadpan each thinking similar things

'_We challenged a main house member?'_

'_We wouldn't let a main house member past?'._

'_We are in so much trouble?'_

"Asamiya-sama it has been a long time. I have tried to get the elders to understand that we needed to train the others in our branch to know you but they were sure you wouldn't be back. And I am only a lowly sergeant in our branch."

"Taiden-san it is good to see you to. I can understand where the elders might think that. But…"

"You just couldn't just use the cage bird on him Miya-chan?" said a new voice coming from near the right wall within the compound and slightly behind Miya at that point. She turned her face expressionless as she face this new person "Raiden-san, you don't have the right to call me that anymore."

"WHY? Because of some stupid letter?! A LETTER YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAY BYE TO ME IN PERSON!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed _'now who is this?'_ he thought.

"Raiden-san I told you I wont be friends with you anymore."

"BUT you never said why. I still remember the letter. Hiashi-sama gave it to me after I got out of the hospital. The Hospital. YOU COULDN'T WAIT. My brother was dead and I was in critical in the hospital AND YOU just left. You didn't even stay for his funeral YOUR OWN TEAMMATE!" at this Raiden finally threw the punch Miya knew was coming and she easily sidestepped it causing him to fall forward unbalanced.

Neji started to interfere at this but Taiden stopped him "No, he was never able to land a hit on her before I doubt he can now. This is between them."

Raiden strengthened up regaining his balanced. "Do you even care what happened? To Us? To him?"

Miya sighed "If you mean who killed him and put you in the hospital I already know." Raiden looked at her in shock. "Are you done?" She took that as a yes and walked over to Kakashi "Can I have the last ones please?"

Kakashi nodded taking the final two flowers from the bag handing them to her. Everyone but Miya was keeping an eye on Raiden. He started when she turned back around and he saw the morning glory and the moonflower.

"I never did get what those two flowers meant to you two." Raiden said the anger leaving him a bit deflated. "Did you at least kill the teme?"

"No" Miya replied walking away towards the graveyard Kakashi, Yuri, Neji and Taiden followed leaving a shock Raiden behind.

Just as they entered the graveyard they heard Raiden yell "NANIIIIII?!"

Miya sighed glancing back she saw the Neji and Taiden had followed. Remembering what Neji said was his branch house she turned to him "Neji-san was it?"

"Yes"

"will you and Taiden please stay here and tell that idoit he isn't going to approach me in here unless he holds his temper and tongue?"

"Yes" Neji answered

"As you wish Asamiya-sama" Taiden replied as well

Miya, Kakashi and Yuri continued into the branch house graveyard. They past rows upon rows of mausoleums.

"I never saw a graveyard like this. No headstones only stone houses." Yuri said quietly

"Yes, The Hyuuga's burn the bodies of their dead and entomb their ashes inside these mausoleums. It takes up less room this way and each stone house as you called them can hold around 50 or so urns. They still technically have head stones as you will see. This is the one we want. " Asamiya said as she opened a heavy oak door. She walked down the room turning to the right and knelt down to one of the second to bottom row. She placed both flowers into a small bud vase on the headstone.

"So why a moonflower and a morning glory?" Yuri asked

Miya looked back to her and smiled "I don't know if you noticed. But the eyes of the Hyuuga's look like a moon ."

"AH…hence the moonflower. The moonflower represents him demo who does the morning glory represent?"

"It's Miya-chan. The morning glory stands for her as it resembles her eyes like the sky first thing in the morning." Kakashi answered.

Miya smiled up at him "Yes, not too many get that my eyes are a purplish blue like the morning glory or the morning sky when the sun just comes up."

A voice from the door said "So that's what they mean huh?"

Asamiya turned and looked at the door her face back to an emotionless mask seeing Raiden standing just inside the doorway.

"He promised to not cause a scene." Neji said from behind Raiden.

Miya nodded turning back to Haiden's grave placing her hand on it and closed her eyes if a bit thinking _'Hai-kun please help me to deal with your brother. I know you would have understood about Itachi as you were who asked me to join the ANBU and get on his team to help him, lot of good that did huh? And we both know Raidon was and is the shorter temper twin of you two'_ she sighed_.'why did you two have to be identical. It hurts seeing him and thinking of you. of course just like you he refuses to take no for an answer. Course nether of you understood I saw you two as family and nothing more. Though I do wish you were still here too. I never could talk to Raiden like I could to you'_ She sighed once more and started to stand up.

Kakakshi reached a hand out to steady her as she got up. Looking up at Kakashi she thought _'Hai-kun would you have liked Kashi-kun? I hope you would have' _They then walked in silence past Raiden and Neji who followed Yuri as they walked though the graveyard to the exit.

They walked out of the branch graveyard where Taiden was waiting standing guard. "Asamiya-sama will you be going on to the main house?"

"Yes, I need to get a few things before I present myself to the Hokage."

"Will you be moving back to your shared apartment or staying at the main house?"

"For now I will be staying here until I can talk to my former roomy. He might not wish me to move back in. He is no longer the little boy I had to leave behind."

"Yes, I will inform the rest of the gate guardians of your return so you will not have what happened this morning happen again."

"Arigauto Taiden-san." She nodded to him in dismissal and he bowed before leaving towards one of the branch houses.

Miya started towards the main house.

"Miya-chan are you going to tell me who did it? So I can Hunt Them DOWN?" Raiden said trying to keep his temper but in the end a slight growl was in his voice.

Asamiya turned around and stopped walking. She looked at him her arms crossed like she was thinking about it. "No" she said calmly turning back around and walking away.

She only was able to get three steps in when Raiden exploded "NOOO " he got in front of her stopping her forcing himself not to yell he ask with his teeth clenched "And Why Not?!"

Miya cocked her head to the side as she smirked "I will not contribute to your suicide attempt. Besides revenge will never solve anything." She pushed him gently out of the way walking past him before turning around and walking backwards as she said "Besides you know the answer IF you stop and think. Look outside your little box at what was going on at the time and the answer will come."

Yuri and Kakashi hurried to catch up with her as she turned back around with a wave of dismissal at Raiden. Who glared at her as she walked away before following after her all the while thinking what she had said.

As they approached the main house Neji came from behind everyone to the front opening the door, "Miya-sama shall I inform Haishi-sama that you are here?"

"No, not yet I want to be a bit more presentable. Is Haitomi-san still attached to the main house service?"

"Yes." Neji replied thinking _'what does she want with mother?'_

"Good, please send her to my rooms please. She will know what I need."

"Yes, anything else?"

"Is Totoshi still the main chief?"

"Yes"

Miya turned to Kakashi and Yuri "Kakashi-kun? Yuri-chan? are you two hungry?"

"Arigatou, Miya-chan but I am fine until lunch."

"I am fine as well, Asamiya-san." Yuri said bowing in respect as she did so.

"Noticed you didn't think to ask me?" Raiden mumbled though Asamiya pointedly ignored him.

"Kay, Neji-san please ask Totoshi-san to send up enough shelled edimene for two please. After that you may inform Haishi-sama I am here and request if I might stay in my old rooms for now." Her eyes rolled up in thought "I think that is all. Let me know what Haishi-sama says please."

"and she orders the one thing I hate." Raiden mumbled and again was ignored

"Yes. Miya-sama." Neji said bowing before leaving thinking _'though I am willing to bet Haishi will want to deliver his response in person.'_.

Asamiya meanwhile led Kakashi and Yuri to her rooms with Raiden following behind much to her dread. _'Rai is still clueless I see.'_


	15. Chapter 15 Home: the past is remembered

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

A lot going on in this chapter I hope I don't confuse anyone. Please review especially if anything needs clarification. I try to reply to all reviews though they will have to wait until I get my internet back.

Word Guide:

Nani (what)

Neechan (sister)

================================ Chapter 15 ================================

"KIBA THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA. I CAN SEE KONOHA. WE'RE ALMOST THERE. COME ON." Naruto yelled urging everyone on.

"Of course, it was a great idea. It was mine after all. Nagatoyo-san how are you and Aiyuki-san doing? If Akamaru is going to fast for you let me know."

Nagatoyo whispered to Aiyuki "Well?"

She shook her head "I'm fine."

"Arigatou Kiba-kun we're fine." Nagatoyo called out to Kiba

"Kay" Kiba saluted to Nagatoya before looking at Akamaru "Akamaru how you holding up?"

Akamaru bark back at Kiba he was fine and let's hurry home.

Kiba laughed and put on more speed catching up with Naruto and Hinata who were leading the way.

They descended out of the trees landing on the main road a few feet from the gates of Konoha a few minutes latter.

As agreed Kurenai's team and Kakashi's team went in first showing their passes and waited within the gates as Kurenai came to the guards she handed them the scroll reply from the Hokage "This is the Raikage, and one jounin, three chuunin and two villagers from Kumo to see the Hokage." She then showed them her pass.

"Yes Kurenai-san the hokage informed us you all were expected today though she thought it would be latter tonight due to the villagers traveling with you."

"Yes, understandable, Kiba had the idea to have Akamaru carry them so we can move faster."

"That was nice of Akamaru to do."

"Yes"

"Welcome to Konoha. I hope you have a nice time." The guard greeted the cloud representatives.

They walked though the gates and rejoined up with Kurenai's and Kakashi's teams.

"OK, I need to see the hokage. Nao why don't you and the others find us some rooms and get settled in. Kurenai-san can you show me the way to the hokage's"

"Sure thing, I have to file my report anyhow. Shino, Kiba why don't you two and Akamaru show Nao-san and the others the representative suites we have set aside for visiting diplomats. Hinata you should report to your clan, I am sure they have heard what had happened and would like an update."

"Yes sensei" Kiba replied while Shino just nodded

Y...yes Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said

"Hey Sakura-chan? Can you and Sai file our team's report without me?"

"Sure no problem. Come on Sai." Sakura said walking off.

"Yes" Sai said as he followed after Sakura glancing back at Naruto once. "Sakura why…"

"Shut-up and come on." Sakura said grabbing Sai and pulling him along.

Nagatoya turned to Natsume "Natsume-chan would Asamiya-chan still be at the hospital due to that toxin?"

"No, she shouldn't be." Natsume said sadly thinking _'as long as they had the cure.'_

"Hey maybe Hinata's father knows something about neechan."

"Y...yes Why don't y…you all come with Nar…Naruto-kun and me to see my father."

"Hinata, I don't think that would be a good idea. Ever since what happened when you were little your clan doesn't take to kindly to those from hidden in the clouds."

"They will be coming as m…my guest and m….my clan will respect that." Hinata said softly

'_well well Hinata, you have the conviction. I hope you can follow though with it.'_ Kurenai thought

"Kurenai-san is right. Natsume if you and your team go you best do nothing that can be seen as aggressive while there. It is one thing for Nagatoyo and Aiyuki-san to go as they are not shinobi. Understand?" the Raikage asked.

"Yes. We understand Raikage-sama" Natsume said smiling up at her brother while Tori and Koreyori nodded their agreement.

"Hey Shino? Why don't you go with Hinata and Naruto that way it is three leaf shinobi to three cloud? Hinata's clan might be a bit more at ease with that." Kiba said

"Agreed," Shino replied as he walked over towards Hinata and Naruto but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kiba "you and Akamaru know where you are going? Right?"

"Sure. The place Gaara and his sibs stay at when they come."

"Hn"

"Kay now that that is settled. Raikage-sama we should get going. This way." Kurenai said bowing to the kaikage then turning to show him the way to hokage tower.

Kiba had almost finish strapping up the various packs from the cloud onto Akamaru's back when he noticed that Aiyuki had picked up one of the packs and placed it on her back. "Oi Aiyuki-san Akamaru and I can see that all your bags get to your rooms you know. You don't have to take a pack with you."  
"eh? Oh I know arigatou, but…umm…this is Asamiya's things… and maybe we will see her…and I can give it too her." Aiyuki replied with a hopeful smile.

"Ah OK, good luck with that." Kiba said then turned to Nao "Kay Nao-san we are ready to go."

"Yes" Nao turned to her team before joining Kiba "Natsume?"

"Yes sensei I know I'll be good and show all due respect to everyone."

"Good, Tori?!"

"Ya, ya I understand."

Nao sighed "Koreyori, please try to keep everyone out of trouble?"

Koreyori chuckled "Yes I will. latter Nao-sensei."

"Yes" Nao said waving as she turned to Kiba and nodded she was ready.

Kiba and Akamaru led the way to the diplomatic suites with Nao following.

"OK, Everyone ready now? Come on Hinata-chan Let's GO" Naruto said holding out his hand to Hinata.

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded taking his hand "Y...Yes." and Naruto and Hinata led the way with Aiyuki, Nagatoya and Natsume's team following and Shino following last as he looked past everyone to Hinata and Naruto the smallest of smiles on his face.

They arrived at the Hyuuga Compound and Hinata still holding Naruto's hand called to the guards "I'm back from my mission and I have seven guest with me."

"Hinata-sama good to see you home safe." The senior guard greeted Hinata coming forward and looking at her guests. "but cloud nins as guest?"

"Yes, Is there a problem?" Hinata said her hand in Naruto's hand shaking a bit as he gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her.

Taiden seeing a crowd at the gate came to see what was up and heard Hinata's question to the senior guard. "You questioning another main house member? Didn't the first one's lesson teach you nothing?"

"Taiden you are just a trainer not an actual guard and I have my orders from the elders. Including not allowing the demon brat in." the senior guard said as Naruto looked on in shock dropping Hinata's hand as the people from cloud looked at each other wondering what was up with that.

"What? I know of no orders from the elders." Taiden said as Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand back

"That's because you are just a trainer not a gate guard."

"Or is it because I would have told Haishi-sama? Because I guarantee you one thing, Haishi-sama never approved of any such order. He never would have because he would never turn his back on the last blood relation of his adopted daughter."

"WHAT?!" Hinata and Naruto yelled in shock dropping the others hand.

Taiden and the gate captain paled as they had let their anger made them forget there were witnesses to their argument "Hinata-sama Naruto-san my apologies I…we forgot ourselves." Taiden said the captain nodded his agreement thinking _'the elders are going to kill me'_

"Taiden-san? Who do you mean by adopted daughter?"

"I know you were very young when Asamiya-sama moved out of the compound but you should remember seeing her around the compound before she left over eight years ago."

"Asamiya-san is my adopted sister?"

"WAIT. You said she is my blood relation?" Naruto said before Taiden could answer Hinata's question.

"Yes and Yes." Taiden answered both of them "I know Asamiya-sama thinks of you as a younger brother Naruto-san but if I remember correctly you two are actually cousins according to her. If you want to know more you will have to speak to Asamiya-sama herself."

Aiyuki took a deep breath as Tori and Koreyori covered Natsume's mouth "umm…excuse me…but is Asamiya-san here?"

"Yes, she was who taught the captain his lesson. Right?" Taiden said looking over to the gate captain who sighed and nodded "and trust me her lessons are more painful then the bird in the cage Hinata-sama." Taiden whispered to Hinata. "So captain do we have a problem with letting in Hinata-sama's guests in? As it also seems they are here for Asamiya-sama as well?"

"Yes but Taiden don't think this is the end of it. I will be lodging a complainant to the elders."

"That's fine I will be filing a report with Haishi-sama as well."

"fine" the captain said moving aside to allow everyone to pass.

Taiden escorted Hinata and her friends to the main house.

"Do you know where we can find Asamiya-san?" Aiyuki asked "I have some of her things."

"I don't know for sure but you can check her old rooms out. The things she didn't take with her to Kumo was stored in them." He turned to Hinata "Hinata-sama her rooms are the empty ones on the other side of your rooms"

"Arigatou, though I…"

"Neji why didn't you let me know the second she had arrived?" Haishi said to Neji who was following him into the entry as he crossed from one end of the main house into the other. Hanabi was following after both of them giggling.

"FATHER!" Hinata yelled grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him after her as she went to stop him. Neji and Hanabi looked at Hinata in shock as she never yells.

"Hinata-chan I see your home and you brought guest including ninja from the lightning country I see. Your mission must have worked out after all."

"Yes, they are friends of Asamiya-san's. Who by the way, I JUST found out is my adopted sister? Yet she used sama when she talked to me? What Is Going On?"

Haishi looked at his elder daughter in surprised at her boldness noticing that she was holding Naruto's hand he signaled for her to follow as he this time slowly walked towards Asamiya's rooms everyone following he answered Hanata's questions "Yes, your mother and I adopted her a few years before you were born but she didn't move into the compound until latter in the year you were born. Actually Hizashi and I argued over who would adopt her. Being I was in the main house and he was in one of the branch houses meant I won." Haishi smiled as he remembered this. "As for her use of sama it stems from the fact she can not or will not believe that Hazashi, Haitomi, your mom and myself actually care for her. She thinks that the reason Hazashi and I told the elders to get them to approve the adoption was the reason she was adopted when it was just a convenient excuse to use with the elders. We wanted her to come live with us immediately but the fourth said she was staying with her uncle and aunt who couldn't give her their clan name due to the fact her father had been striped from the clan and they had no right to give it back to her. So that didn't help. They were killed during the kyubi attack along with the rest of the clan and she came here carrying….well it only got worst over eight years ago when she took that assignment to Kumo believing she had to distance herself from those she cared for."

"Let me guess. She had me with her and the elders wouldn't approve my staying here." Naruto said sadly

They had just stepped out from the stairway onto the floor where the private rooms were when Haishi stopped and looked over at Naruto sadness and regret flashing across his face before he caught himself and re-schooled his face into an emotionless mask. Naruto saw and didn't say anything else on the matter but looked past him and saw Kakashi and someone else standing outside a door down the hall "KAKASHI-Sensei!?" Naruto called out to him dropping Hinata's hand he ran over "What are you doing here?" Kakashi lowered his orange book glancing at his overactive student smiling

Haishi and the others walked up Kakashi and Raiden bowed to Haishi "Haishi-sama" they said together.

"Kakashi. Raiden. So why are you two out here?"

"Miya-chan kicked us out for some…ugg Girl Talk." Raiden said disgustedly

"Actually that was an excuse. She was tired of you glaring at her." Kakashi said glancing at Raiden before putting his orange book fully away. But not before the book was noticed by those from cloud and Aiyuki whispered something to Nagatoyo who nodded in response.

"WHAT?!"

"It's not her fault you can not think of your answer you know." Kakashi calmly explained

"HAIDEN AND HER WERE ALWAYS DOING THIS. IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T ASK. They were always so smart, the team of geniuses Haiden, Her and that dumb genius of the Uchiha's Itachi" Raiden stopped closing his eyes as he started to mumble as it hit him "….Itachi…eight years ago that.." his eyes opened and widen in shock as he yelled "THAT WAS THE TIME OF THE UCHIHA MASSACURE.!" Raiden barged into Miya's room with out warning pointing and glaring at her as she glared at him though her mirror before standing up her face once more impassive and turned around to face him her hair done up in it's original style from years ago in two braids. "It was Itachi. Who KILLED My TWIN and Left ME HOSPITALIZE and YOU Just Let Him GO!"

Haishi and the others filed in. Haishi muttered "Always wonder who was behind that. The timing and Miya's response to everything….it fits."

Kakashi looked to Haishi before returning to watching Raiden. "HOW Could You. THE Only Person EVER to beat him was you. You were part of the assassination squad. The Hokage Should have assigned him to you."

"You forget yourself Raiden. I transferred to the information gathering squad when I took the assignment in Kumo." Asamiya calmly admonished him.

"The Hokage never should have allowed The Transfer." He said scathingly

"The Hokage understood my reasons."

"REASONS…WHAT.." Raiden started yelling again then suddenly found himself punched across the room.

"STOP YELLING AT NEECHAN" Naruto yelled at Raiden furiously.

This drew Miya's attention to Naruto her eyes softening sadly "Naru…" she softly said

"Stay Out of it you…Brat." Raiden said as he stood up only to find himself pinned to the wall by a very angry Asamiya with one of her braid tips under his chin.

"Don't you Ever call him that." Miya said as she pressed the hidden kunai into his chin a bit just barely breaking the surface of his skin.

"g...got it" he said

Miya released him her face going back to an emotionless mask as she turned her back to him. Raiden looked to Naruto and smiled slightly.

"Well I am sure I can convince you otherwise. As Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki. You have heard of them haven't you?"

"That Doesn't Mater." Naruto cut in "It isn't Neechan's place to go after Itachi it is Sasuke's job his responsibility."

"Uchiha Sasuke has turned missing nin just as his brother did! He has no rights!"

"Sasuke didn't kill anyone to do it like Itachi so he can come back. And I…" Naruto said

"Ya Right." Raiden interrupted him

"Naru-kun is right Raiden. Sasuke wont be a missing nin for much longer. We will bring him back." Miya said as she turned and smiled at Naruto "Right?"

"Y...yes. You going to help me bring him back neesan?"

"She's going to do one better then that Naruto." Kakashi said drawing his student's attention "Miya-chan has a plan to get him to come back."

"WHAT?! REALLY?"

"AH..I GOT IT" Yuri called out "I know why you don't go after Itachi. He asked you to let Sasuke be the one to kill him. You don't believe in revenge you said so earlier. So why would you believe it was Sasuke place and not yours to kill him unless Itachi asked it of you?"

"That can't be it." Raiden said in shock

Miya smiled at Yuri "You are as smart as your brother was. OK Yuri-chan I will teach you."

Yuri squealed "YEAaaa, Arigatou Asamiya-sensei."

"One condition though Yuri-chan."

"Y...yes?"

"Call me Miya-sensei not Asamiya kay?"

"YES Miya-sensei."

"WHAT?! Why? No forget that When. When did he ask that of you And Why would you agree?!" Raiden demanded of Miya

Miya turned to Raiden glaring coldly at him "You sure you want that answer?"

"YES"

"You know the saying be careful what you wish for you just might get it? So I will ask once more are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Now answer the question. When?"

"fine. It was after the massacre, I had found Sasuke and taken him to the hospital the Hokage told me to bring Itachi in for questioning if possible if not to take him out. I found him by our old training ground Haiden was already dead and he was about to kill you too. So we made a deal that included that he wouldn't kill you too. Happy? Now out of my ROOM and leave me alone."

Raiden looked at Miya in shock as she turned her back once more on him walking across the room to a dresser. Haishi looked at Raiden then turned to Neji "Neji." He said gesturing to Raiden.

Neji nodded in understanding he took Raiden's arm "Come on Raiden lets leave Miya-sama alone for now."

"y...yes." He said allowing Neji to escort him out as he took notice of how many non-clansmen had witness everything. _'ohhh great...even some people from lighting. Just great.'_


	16. Chapter 16 Introductions and diner plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

So sorry this is late but it is another double posting as I wanted to post these chapters together. Please review as it helps inspires me to keep writing

Note: edited, added a bit to the end and some minor rewriting in this chapter.

Word Guide:

Arigatou (thank you)

Neechan (sister)

================================== Chapter 16 ==============================

Neji lead Raiden out of Asamiya's rooms with Taiden following.

"Neji-kun I'm fine. I think we both need time away form each other. Maybe latter Miya-chan and I can be friends again." Raiden said "You don't have to baby-sit me. I'm ok. Maybe I'll hit the dojo for a bit. latter."

Neji and Taiden watched Raiden walk down the hall and disappear down the stairs.

"Neji-san when everything calms down before you depart will you let Haishi-sama know I will wait for him in his office as I have something very important to talk with him about. Though Hinata-sama might bring it up herself I can not take the chance she wont and I don't want to intrude anymore then I have." Taiden said to Neji who nodded to him. Taiden smiled "Arigatou Neji-san" he said before turning to leave.

Neji thought as he turned going back into Asamiya's rooms. _'I wonder what that is all about? Well I am sure I will find out when I need to know.'_

Miya pulled out her shrunken and kunai holder from the dresser and pulled one of the shrunken out noticing the well kept condition surprised her. She pulled out a kunai with equal surprise at it's well kept condition. Haitomi smiled as she watched Miya first pull out a shrunken put that back followed by her pulling out a kunai and putting that away as well. "Miya-chan, I made sure all of your equipment was well kept for when you would come back."

"Arigatou Haitomi-san. I don't know what I would do without you." She said giving the older woman a hug in thanks.

Returning to her dresser she strapped on her pouches and weapons. As she finished Aiyuki walked over. "Umm…Miya-san we…we brought your pack the only thing we added was your picture book."

"Arigatou Aiyuki-san, did you look inside?" Miya asked as she took the offered pack from Aiyuki and opened it.

Aiyuki shook her head. "No...I told you we only added your picture book."

"Oh good" Miya pulled out the picture book placing it on her dresser this caused her to turn her back on Aiyuki which was what she wanted. With her back turned she rooted into the pack pulling out a little orange book quickly placing it in one of her vest pockets. But not before Aiyuki caught a small glance at the orange book.

"Is That …what I think it is?!"

"What?" Miya said spinning back around quickly stashing the rest of her pack on the side of her dresser away from Aiyuki.

"I know what I saw…it was one of those awful orange books you read wasn't it?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this saying nothing.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about Aiyuki." Miya said turning Aiyuki around putting her arm around her shoulders "You know? I got a great idea. Kakashi-kun? Do you know where the Shinobi Café is?"

"Yes, I've been there a few times for to-go orders. Why?"

"Great. Can you take Aiyuki-chan here and Nagatoyo-kun over there. Talk with Yume-chan and let her know I'm back and need her back room for a dinner tonight at six. And I will join you three there for lunch and I will let her know the details then. Kay?"

"Not a problem, How many for lunch?"

Asamiya glanced around the room thinking quickly who she wouldn't be able to get rid of for lunch and sighed "I guess lunch will be pretty big too. I figure Natsume and her team will come as will Naruto and Yuri-chan who will most likely stay with me and I figure Haishi-sama will insist Neji-san come with me so we are looking at least ten for lunch."

Haishi nodded agreeing that Neji would be going with her.

"OI Neechan? What about Hinata-chan and her sister Hanabi?"

"Hm? They can come to lunch if they want. I figured they would want to spend the time picking out what they will wear tonight. I plan on wearing my new kimono Anko-chan and someone named Shizune-san brought for me. Actually I think it was more Shizune-san then Anko-chan as Anko would have never thought to buy me one."

"A kimono?" Hinata asked

"Yes, This is a party and the Raikage will be there so everyone should dress nice."

"The Raikage will be there?" Haishi asked

"Yes, I guess I should invite the Hokage even though I don't know her. But Natoshi-sama would kill me if I didn't invite him when his brother and sister are coming."

"The Raikage's brother and sister will be there too?" Haishi asked surprised

"Y...yes. Sorry father, I…I forgot to introduce everyone." Hinata nervously said

Haishi looked at Hinata and realized that the Raikage's brother and sister must be among the people from cloud that were Hinata's guests.

"That's ok Hinata-sama please let me do the honors." Miya smiled at her before continuing "Ok lets make this easier on me. Everyone from Kumo over here everyone from Konoha over here. I take it everyone knows Hinata-sama, Shino-san and Naruto-kun?" the Kumo people nodded "Good that makes it easier. I'll start with the Hyuuga's first. This is Haishi-sama the Hyuuga clan leader and Hinata's father." Haishi stared at Miya and cleared his throat audibly "Yes, yes and my adopted father, Next is Hanabi-sama the youngest of Haishi-sama's daughters, and then there is Neji-san who is Haishi-sama's nephew. Last though she doesn't look it is Haitomi-san she is Neji-san's mom and Haishi-sama's sister-in-law and has always taken care of me and helped me since I was adopted."

Haitomi beamed at her introduction a few tears escaping as she tackled Miya into a hug saying "Arigatou, Miya-chan"

"It is only the truth" Miya answered back returning the hug before she released the older woman and continued with the introductions "Next we have the mysterious Haitake Kakashi who never removes his mask, well almost never." Miya said giggling causing everyone to smile "Last is Fujimika Yuri who you all heard is going to be my new student."

"Yes" Yuri replied beaming

"OK now for my friends from Kumo First off we have Takosum Nagatoyo twin brother to the Raikage Natoshi-sama and the best cook in all Kumo"

"Miya-chan…" Nagatoyo mumbled as he lightly blushed at the praise of his cooking.

"What? It's the truth. Next is Aiyuki who was a big help in running our little café in Kumo I don't know what Nagatoyo-kun and I would have done without her."

"Arigatou Miya-san." Aiyuki said quietly looking down as she blushed slightly

"Then we have Takosum Natsume the younger sister to Nagatoyo-kun and Natoshi-sama and a cloud chuunin and her teammates Yuukoto Koreyori also a chuunin and who is a cloud medical-nin and Kinomoto Tori who is also a chuunin and who is often seen as the team leader of their group when their jounin sensei Nao isn't around. Most likely you will all met her tonight at the party."

"Yes, Nao-sensei will be there." Tori replied

"OK now that we have that done…AIEE I just realized Yuri-chan doesn't know Hinata-sama, Shino-san and Naruto-kun."

"That's ok Miya-sensei, from everything earlier I know who Hinata-san and Naruto-san are as you talked to them earlier and that leaves the only person left in the room must be Shino-san." Yuri said smiling as she pointed at each in turn as she talked.

"Yes, Aburame Shino" Shino said introducing himself.

"The Aburame clan huh? That's cool. I heard your clan owns a bug sanctuary on the outskirts of the village?"

"Yes." Shino said thinking in surprise though no emotion showed on his face _'no one has ever called my clan cool before. Or asked about the sanctuary_.'

"OK now back to the party. Everyone must dress nice. Shino-san? Do you know Mitarashi Anko?" Miya said

"Yes, she was the proctor for the second test of the first chuunin exams we took."

"Good find her and tell her about the party and tell her that if she doesn't dress nice next time I will knock her out stuff her into a pink flowery kimono and hide every other piece of clothing she owns so she can't change. And have her tell Yamato-san about the party."

"Yes." Shino said the slightest of smiles playing at his mouth that went unnoticed by most of the people there.

"Ok Hinata-sama, Neji-san I want you both to invite your teammates and sensei." Hinata nodded while Neji just looked at Haishi "Naru-kun do you have anything nice to wear?"

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

Miya sighed "Ok we are going shopping after lunch. Hinata-sama can you let Naruto's teammates know of the party?"

"Y...yes."

"Miya-chan. Neji-kun will be with you and can not inform his team of the party." Haishi said

"No? Oh that's right. It must have slipped my mind."

"I doubt that, I will see his team and sensei are informed."

"Father? I can do it." Hanabi spoke up

"Yes, Arigatou Hanabi-chan." Haishi said nodding to his youngest in approval causing Hanabi to smile.

"Well that covers everything. I will see everyone at Shinobi Café around six and some of you I will see there in a hour or so for lunch depending on how long I take at the Hokage's Tower."

"Miya-sama just a moment please." Neji said turning to Haishi as everyone from cloud started to file out of Miya's room and Miya nodded to Neji as she turned grabbing her picture book off the dresser and slipping something out from behind one of the pictures in it. "Taiden-san is waiting for you in your office Haishi-sama. He said he had to talk with you over something very important and he wasn't sure if Hinata would have the chance to tell you everything."

"Hinata?" Haishi said turning to her.

"Y...yes, sorry I forgot, Naruto-kun show father your picture." Naruto looked at Hinata "Please Naruto-kun?"

Naruto reached into one of his pants pockets and pulled out the picture folio and handed it to Haishi who opened it.

"What?! This is the picture I took before Miya-chan left. What happened?" Miya looked over Haishi's shoulder and saw the picture was torn and battered.

"A few months after neechan left my apartment was broken into and trashed. The frame it was in was broken very badly and the broken glass scratched and tore the picture up as you can see."

"Why didn't you come and see me when this happened?" Haishi demanded

Naruto just looked down and Hinata quietly answered her father's question "He did….The gate guards wouldn't let him in….Nor would they inform you he was there."

"WHAT?!" Haishi and Miya both yelled causing everyone to start and those from cloud to turn around and look back into the room.

Shino and Yuri looked at each other and nodded silently agreeing that it was a family matter. So they moved out of the rooms closing the doors reassuring everyone that things were ok.

Kakashi placed his hand on Miya's shoulder calming her as Haitomi had started to move to Miya to do just that she was the only one who noticed the gesture.

"I…I thought it best…t…that you know…about this first time…as Taiden only knows what h…happened today. H…he can fill you in on the rest…a…and what we found out today as well." Hinata said looking at the ground pressing her index fingers together nervously.

"Yes, thank you Hinata, Miya-chan I Promise I will take care of this." Haishi said firmly.

"Arigatou Haishi-sama." Miya said bowing before turning to Naruto "Sorry Naru, it seems you had a tough time since I left."

Naruto shook his head "It's fine neesan, you had a mission I understood that. So no need to apologize to me."

Miya smiled a bit nad ruffled Naruto's hair though he was no longer shorter then her. "Okay, lets go then" She said as she started to walk towards the door with Kakashi and Neji following her.

Naruto reached over taking one of Hinata's hands and smiled at her reassuringly "Thanks" he whispered to her before joining Miya, Kakashi and Neji by the door. Miya looked to Haishi once more before opening the door. "Oh and Haishi-sama if you need help in punishing someone over this let me know."

"Yes, I will." Haishi replied with a slight smile.

This reminded Neji of what she had done to the captain on the gate "Miya-sama what was it did you do to the gate captain? I know Raiden-san had said you could have used the bird in the cage though I can tell that wasn't used on him."

Miya chuckled, Kakashi had been wondering that question as well and Haishi moaned "you just had to use your special jutsu. Didn't you?"

Miya looked at Haishi and smiled up at him all innocently"But he deserved it. He wasn't even willing to get Neji-san when Kakashi-kun said he could vouch for me"

Haishi looked to Kakasi then back to Miya "I am sure he did like I am sure I will hear details from Taiden in a few. Though please tell me Kakashi-san was not watching with his sharingan was he?"

Miya sighed rolling her eyes "Please give me more credit than that. I made sure he was behind me so he wouldn't see the signs I use in the jutsu. I promised Hai-kun back when we were just students never to teach someone those jutsus and then gave my oath to you and the elders years later for the same thing."

"Sorry Miya-chan. I just have to make sure."

Miya nods to him then turned back to the door opening it joining those waiting outside. "Ok let's get going or no one will have time for lunch." Miya said with a smile gesturing at everyone to get going.

Haishi turned to Hinata and Hanabi "Don't you two both have people to inform about this party?"

"Yes." They answered.

"Get going then. And Hinata-chan Arigatou for telling me about what happened years ago. I promise I WILL take care of this."

"Yes father Arigatou." Hinata said bowing before leaving her sister doing the same as she followed after her.

Haitomi approached Haishi "Haishi-sama?"

"Yes Haitomi?"

"ummm…do you need anything?"

Haishi's eyes soften as he looked at his sister-in-law "No, but would you like to accompany me to my office and hear what Taiden has to say." Haishi said as he walked out of Miya's room.

"Y...yes Arigatou Haishi-sama." Haitomi said quickly following

"It's not a problem. We both care for Miya-chan and I am sure you would want to know. Besides I might need your help in keeping her calm over this." He said as they both made their way to his office.

"No, you don't really need me as long as Kakashi-san is there."

"What? Kakashi?"

"Yes…did you not noticed how he calmed her after Hinata-sama answered your question to Naruto?"

"No. but I was watching how Naruto and Hinata supported each other."

"Yes" Haitomi said smiling softly. "It looks like we have two budding romances in the making to watch."

"True, though I am sure the elders will not be happy about ether of them."

"What? They really expect the girls not to fall in love?'

Haishi smiled slightly at Haitomi "You know that isn't it. The elders are extremely picky and well we both know how they feel on Naruto. Miya might have an easier time with them in her choice but I doubt it as they had wanted her matched with someone in the branch house." he placed his hand on the door to his personal study "Shall we see what Taiden has to report?"

Haitomi nodded following Haishi into the room.


	17. Chapter 17 Hinata's decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

So sorry this is late but it is another double posting as I wanted to post this chapter together with the last one. Please review as it helps inspire me to keep writing

Word Guide:

Arigatou (thank you)

Neechan (sister)

Neesan (older sister)

Niisan (older brother)

============================== Chapter 17 ==================================

Hinata and Hanabi caught up with Miya and everyone else as they were leaving the main house. Hinata watched Naruto who she noticed had a smile on his face unlike the one he wore everyday. _'He is truly happy Miya-nee is back'_

"NARUTO, HINATA, SHINO" Kiba called out as he and Nao walked towards the group of people walking towards them. Akamaru barked in greeting.

"Well neechan it seems your job is almost over. Here is Kiba-san and Shino-san already knows so that only leaves your sensei Kurenai." Hanabi said to Hinata as Kiba came towards them.

"You forget Sakura-chan and Sai-san from Naruto-kun's team." Hinata quietly replied to her sister.

"Oh yes, you're right I did forget you were going to tell Naruto's teammates."

"Hey Hinata? What's with your gate guards today?" Kiba ask as he came to a stop in front of the group.

"W...what? They gave you t…t...trouble?"

"Well not really too much. All I had to do was ask if Nao-san's team was still visiting with you and the other front guard told us they were and we were let in. But the first one seem to be in a poor mood though."

"Kiba? Was the first one the senior guard?" Neji asked

"Come to think of it I think it was. Why?"

"Hmp. If he is going to be Rude. To a guest Mayyybeee…I need to teach him another lesson" Miya said snidely.

"N...no Mi…Miya-neesan." Hinata said looking down quickly wondering if she was going to be allowed to call her that before continuing "K…Kiba is my teammate. ..umm…and he knew I was here w…with some…cloud nins. I…I will take care of this."

"YEA HINATA-CHAN CAN BEAT HIM EASY!" Naruto called out cheering Hinata on

Hinata blushed at Naruto's compliment before responding still looking down at the ground "no Naruto-kun…he doesn't…deserve th…the…umm…honor of a fight." Hinata raised her head confidante in her decision.

"H…Hinata-sama?" Neji said in shocked while Hanabi stared at her sister in open mouth shock.

"It's OK Neji-niisan. H…he has dishonored our clan…with his…attitude…it is…what he deserves."

"Yesss. I don't debate that it is just…you have never…" Neji said tapering off.

"Yes…I know…but it doesn't mean…I don't know how." Hinata said

"AM I the only one who doesn't know what they are talking about?" Naruto asked

Miya giggled "I doubt you are the only one as in order to understand you must know much about the different houses of the Hyuuga. But Hinata-sama are you sure?"

"Y...Yes. But Kiba-kun? Can you please escort Nao-san and her team where ever they need to go?"

"Ya, sure." Kiba said wondering what was going on.

Hinata turned to Natsume "Natsume-san can you fill Kiba-kun and Nao-san about the party?"

"Yes no problem. We'll see you later tonight then?" Natsume said

"Yes, Arigatou." Hinata said with a small smile.

"PARTY? What Party?" Kiba asked excitedly

Hinata and Natsume giggled

Natsume grabbed Kiba by the arm tugging him towards the gate "Come on I will explain while you take us to our rooms so we can make sure we don't have to shop for clothes before the party tonight."

"OK that sounds like a plan." Kiba said as he allowed Natsume to pull him along with her teammates and sensei following after.

"I should go as well Hinata-chan and I will inform Kurenai-sensei about the party so that you will have one less person to worry about." Shino said

"Arigatou Shino-kun" Hinata said as Shino took his leave as well.

Kakashi turned to Miya "I shall take my leave as well with Aiyuki and Nagatoyo. Demo I fear you wont be able to get much a chance to eat lunch. Should I order something for you?"

"no I will just get some sushi when I get there. Yuri-chan Naru-kun why don't you two go with them to Shinobi Café?"

"Miya-sensei I would like to be with you when you go to the Hokage. As you had said you would talk to her about me." Yuri replied

"NO, I Want To Be With You When You See Baa-chan Too" Naruto exclaimed.

"Baa-chan?" Miya asked

Kakashi sighed "It is what Naruto calls the Hokage."

Miya laughed "And he gets away with that?"

"Ya, kind of" Kakashi answered

"OK Naru-kun why don't you and Yuri-chan meet me at Hokage tower? Will that work?"

"YES" Naruto and Yuri said happily as they turned and ran for the gate.

"Race you Yuri-san" Naruto said

Yuri laughed "I might not win but you are on."

Kakashi shook his head "Then we shall see you later Miya-chan."

"Yes, Arigatou Kakashi-kun. See you latter Aiyuke-san Nagatoyo-kun."

"Till later." Aiyuke and Nagatoyo said waving as they turned and followed Kakashi towards the gate.

Miya turned to Hinata "If you don't mind Hinata-sama Neji-san and I will stay encase you need us." Neji nodded in agreement

"I will stay as well" Hanabi piped up

"Arigatou." Hinata said as she led the way slowly to the gate making sure to give everyone else a chance to get though it and on their separate ways.

As Hinata led the others towards the gate the two guards facing the inside of the compound called to the two on the outside "Main house members approach, stand at attention."

The two on the outside stepped into the entrance keeping to each side at attention. The senor guard grimaced as he noticed that Asamiya was approaching with Hinata and Hanabi. _'just great. What's up now?'_ He thought.

Hinata came to a stop in front of the four guards with Hanabi and Miya on ether side of her but stayed a bit behind her with Neji between them directly behind Hinata. _'I can do this.'_ She thought taking a deep breath before talking "Captain?" Hinata said sternly at the senor guard. "I have heard you were rude to my teammate Inazuka Kiba….who….who was escorting the sensei of some of my guests." Hinata said

All four of the guards were in shock as Hinata's current look was one they never saw on the young potential heir's face. Her hands butin fists she gain confidence as she talked "Your Job is to protect the compound….that is true. But Kiba has visited this compound many times. And you know him. Also….YOU knew I had guest from cloud. Your Attitude was a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan." She took another deep breath before continuing "You will turn over your captain marks to me Now!"

"What? My captain marks?"

"Y...Yes. Hand them over now." Hinata said holding out her hand.

The captain growled "You don't have that right!" he said in defiance

"Right?" Hinata said as her hands moved though a short series of signs "I am one…of two….potential heirs Of the main house…Bird In The Cage Jutsu" she called holding the last sign extending the length of time he was in pain from his curse seal. "That Gives Me The Right." She said dropping the last seal ending the jutsu.

Hanabi walked over to his now bowed form and ripped the captain marks from his uniform. "In case you don't get it? I Support My Neechan's Decision." She said "Which means that Both potential heirs are stripping you of your rank. And after we report what has happened here to father I bet we will have his support as well. And you will be LUCKY to be able to guard the back gate." Hanabi said snidely to the former captain. Hanabi handed the captain marks to Hinata.

"You are officially relieved of duty." Hinata said walking pass him to the other outside guard "I heard you kept your head consider this your official promotion." She said pinning the captain marks on to him. The new captain looked nervously toward his old captain who was glaring at him. Hinata spun around "That is why you were striped of your rank. You need to…F...father!' Hinata started as she saw her father walk up to them. Hanabi, Neji and Miya stepped to the side allowing Haishi and Taiden to pass them to where Hinata was. "F...f...father W…what are you doing here?"

"After hearing Taiden's report I decided to handle things here first. Now what is going on?"

Miya seeing how Hinata looked at the ground all nervously and how bad she was stuttering stepped forward saying "Haishi-sama you should be very proud of Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama."

Haishi raised his eyebrow in question.

Miya continued explaining "Hinata decided to strip the rank of this former captain due to his rude behavior to Inazuka Kiba and the sensei of the three cloud chuunin you met earlier. When he questioned her decision she used the bird in the cage"

At hearing this Haishi's eyes widen in surprise slightly

As Miya finished saying "and Hanabi showed her support of the decision by ripping the captain marks from him and handing them to Hinata who in turn promoted the guard who had kept his head after asserting what Kiba-san and Nao-san were here for allowed them in."

"I see." Haishi said evenly turning to Hinata "Is this true?"

"Y,,,yes" Hinata said blushing slightly.

"Hanabi?" Haishi said looking at his youngest

"Yes. It is true and I still support what Hinata-neechan did." Hanabi said with conviction.

Haishi smiled "Yes. So do I and I am proud of both of you for what you did." Hinata and Hanabi looked in shock at each other then at their father who had turned to Taiden "Taiden you will stay here and fill out this four man squad if my daughter hadn't already promoted someone I would have given you the captain spot so I hope you don't mind answering to someone younger."

"Haishi-sama please excuse me." The new captain said "While I am honor that Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama have confidence in me I only recently received my sergeant marks and feel Taiden-san will make a better captain of this squad." He said bowing humbly to Haishi.

"If that is how you feel then step forward." Haishi said the guard step forward and Haishi removed the captain marks from him then pinned them on Taiden. "Taiden assume your new position as this squads captain."

"Yes Arigatou Haishi-sama." Taiden said as he took up the position just inside the gate while the other guard took his previous position back.

Haishi walked over to the striped captain. "You will be going with me to the elders. Hinata, Hanabi you will be coming too as I want you both to give a full report. I will make sure nether of you are tied up too much as you have other responsibilities today."

"Yes father." Hinata and Hanabi replied

"Miya-chan you and Neji will continue on your way to the Hokage's. You have much to do for tonight. Leave this to me. By the way I noticed you seem to lost your entourage."

"Yes…Well this was Hyuuga business most of them understood and left ahead of us. Naruto and Yuri only wanted to stay so they were with me at the Hokage's so I told them to go ahead of me and I would meet them there. That satisfied them and they took off racing each other."

"I see. Well I will see you later we both have things to do."

"Yes till later Haishi-sama"

"Till later" Haishi replied turning back to the striped captain "Ok lets go" the guard nodded and followed after Haishi with Hinata and Hanabi following after him.

Miya turned to Neji "OK lets take to the rooftops the sooner we get this taken care of the sooner I can get some lunch."

"Miya-sama? What is so important over when you get lunch? Kakashi-san mentioned he was worried you wouldn't get it as well." Neji asked as they went down the road that led to town and took to the roofs as they came in range.

"Oh well Kakashi and I didn't really have breakfast. Just a few pieces of fruit and the edamame I shared in my rooms." Miya replied just as Hokage tower came into view "Look there are Naruto and Yuri waiting just outside the tower for us."

"Yes" Neji said thinking as they landed not far from the Tower entrance _'no wonder Kakashi is worried she didn't eat much and while she was unconscious the most she could have had was clear soup.'_

"Sorry it took so long Naru-kun Yuri-chan." Miya said as they walked over to them

"That's ok Neechan. You're here now lets go see baa-chan." Naruto said

Miya grinned "You know Naru you should show more respect to the Hokage."

"Well I'm going to be a better Hokage then her or any of the others BELIVE IT. You just wait and see neechan." Naruto said excitedly

"Well then you better set an example how you would want other shinobi to address you then. You wouldn't want someone addressing you like you do her do you?" Miya asked in all seriousness. Naruto just open his mouth as if to say something then closed it thinking on what she said. "Come on then we best get on up there." Miya said to everyone turning and walking into the tower.

"Yes" Yuri said as she followed after Miya and Neji.

Naruto stood there still thinking then realizing the others had gone on without him started "OI WAIT FOR ME." He called chasing after them.


	18. Chapter 18 Hokage Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character on the series. Just my own OC's

So sorry this is so late I had wanted to do a double posting but with how late this is I just wanted to get it up. I hope the fact it is one of my longest chapters helps. But with the holiday and sick kids I have been so busy. Not to mention a very bad case of writers block. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed on both TONFA and FF you all have help me stay the course and keep writing when I can get the chance and evil writers block stays away. Please continue to review as it does help inspire me to keep writing. I would also like to thank everyone who has added me to their favorite story and/or author list as well as those that have added me to their alert lists. Thank you all and please Review.

Word Guide:

Ohayo Good Morning

Arigatou (thank you)

Neechan (sister)

iiya (no)

Hai (yes)

Gomen (Sorry)

Demo(but)

Nani (what)

Nande (why)

Gomen nasai (I'm Sorry)

Neesan (older sister)

Niisan (older brother)

Matte ne (until later)

Okaasan (mother)

Otousan (father)

------------------------------------------------Chapter 18-------------------------------------------------------

Asamiya walked out of the staircase on the top floor of the tower and saw a Kunoichi behind the desk across from the hokage's door. Shizune looked up as Asamiya followed by Neji and Yuri walked towards her. She smiled as she recognized the clothes she had help Anko pick up for Asamiya. "Ohayo Asamiya-san It's good to see you up and already running around."

"anou…I don't believe I know you…" Miya said puzzeled that she knew who she was.

"Gomen, my name is Shizune I was one of the medic nins that attended you."

"Oh so you are Shizune-san. Arigatou for helping Anko out with picking out my clothes I doubt she would have even thought to get me a new kimono and I absolutely love the one you picked out."

"Hai she didn't and the shop keeper Miyuke had brought the silk for it years ago thinking of you but you had left before it came in and her husband found it still wrapped up while looking for the matching silk your original kimono was made from."

"Well it is absolutely gorgeous and…"

Just then Natuto went running by and barged into the hokage's office before the two ANBU guards could stop him.

Shizune sweat-dropped as Miya sighed "I best go get him."

"Hai." As Neji and Yuri started to follow Shizune quickly stopped them "Oh no you two can wait for over there." She said pointing to a bench next to her desk. Yuri sighed and walked over to the bench. Neji glared at her but Shizune glared back "Don't push it Neji-san"

"Hn" Neji said as he went and sat next to Yuri on the bench leaning back and watching Shizune with half lidded eyes.

"NEE-CHAN….." Naruto called as he stormed in. Looking around he saw Tsunade fuming one hand on her desk as she stood up and the other clenched into a fist.

The Raikage was looking past Naruto as Miya had walked in while he was looking around and leaned against the door frame. The raikage thought _'Asamiya…she looks so different from how she looked as Komirino yet she is still as pretty'_

"anou…" Naruto muttered in confusion scratching the back of his head.

"Naru?" Miya softly called to him causing him to turn around "You ran right by me. Now apologize to the hokage for barging in without knocking."

Tsunade watched Naruto's reactions to Asamiya in wonder.

"Demo…"

"Iiya Demo, Apologize." Miya said sternly

"Hai, Hai Gomen baachan."

Asamiya sighed "Naruto."

"Nani?!"

Asamiya sighed once more "Nothing Naru, forget it." She said ruffling his hair as she looked up and at the hokage "Goman nasai Hokage-sama that Naruto busted in here demo I would like to talk with you if I may. It wont take long."

Tsunade smirked in disbelief that she had gotten Naruto to apologize to her but before she could answer Miya's question the Raikage spoke up as he stood up "Actually Hokage-san I would like to talk to both you and Asamiya-chan in private for a bit myself."  
"Hai, very well. Naruto you are dismissed." Tsunade said waving her hand at Naruto in dismissal.

"Demo…"

"Naruto." Miya said sternly glaring at him as she turned him and gently steered him out the door "You can wait with Neji-san and Yuri-chan"

Naruto turned sulking as Miya closed the door. She started to turn around then heard something at the door sensing Naruto's chakra very close to the door she focused her chakra saying "Just a second." She then knelt down placing her hands near the crack under the door releasing her wind chakra though the crack next thing they heard was Naruto's yell in surprise followed by a loud crash. Miya stood and reopened the door. "And no listening in at the door Naru." Seeing Shizune's desk in disarray as Naruto had landed on it scattering everything she blushed slightly her hands going together in apology "Gomen Shizune-san I forgot your desk was across from the door."

"No problem I will make Naruto clean it up."

"Nani? Nande? It's her fault." Naruto said pointing at Miya

"iiya, as it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been at the door trying to listen."

Naruto grumbled and glanced over at Neji.

Miya saw this and said "Oh and Neji-san don't forget I have an easier way to make sure you aren't watching and reading lips of what is being said and I will know if you use your Byakugan."

Neji glared at her before answering "Hai." Miya smiled softly at him before stepping back in and closing the door.

"Gomen Hokage-sama for the disturbance." Asamiya said as she turned from the closed door and came into the room to stand in front of the two kages. "Raikage-sama you wanted to talk with me and the Hokage?"

"Please Asamiya-chan even if your name has changed I don't believe you were not being yourself. No Shinobi can be that nice for so long if it wasn't in them. So please call me Natoshi like nothing has changed. Only drop the sama bit and if you have to use a suffix please use kun" He said with a grin.

"Arigatou, Natoshi-san demo I think it still isn't my place to be so familiar with you. Even if you have been spending years to get me to call you as such. And please call me Miya, it is what all my friends call me."

Tsunade smiled as she watched the exchange glad that the Raikage held no hard feeling on the girl who had in all essence spied on him and his village for over eight years.

The Raikage sighed and thought _'well it is still an improvement to what she had been calling me back in Kumogakure at least.'_ then said "Okay Miya-chan and you go ahead and deal with your business with the hokage first unless you rather not do it in front of me?"

"iiya, that's ok." Miya said then turned to the hokage "Hokage-sama I wanted to request clearance back to active duty."

The Hokage walked around her desk and called forth her diagnostic healing jutsu. After checking over Asamiya's overall health she nodded "Hai, I will move you back to active duty. I assume you will be taking up the last mission you left unfinished before transferring to information gathering?"

"anou…iiya not quite yet. I have a plan that will help Naruto with his current mission and it does involve my last unfinished mission."

"Understood. We will talk more about that latter. Is there anything else?"

"Hai, Fujimika Yuki has request I help train her for the chuunin exam as her current jounin wont. It sounds like he has a problem with kunoichi."

"OH Really?! Let me deal with her current jounin as for you training her you have permission. Are you interested in having a new gunin team I noticed according to your file you have trained a team before?"

Miya thought a bit before answering "I'm not so sure about having a new team…I will think about it though. Yuki-chan in fact is actually the younger sister to one of my former gunin's that is how she knew of me and why she requested me to train her."

"I see, we will talk more on this latter then as well." Tsunade said as she thought _'It seems what happened to her last team after they had became chuunins is still effecting her I will defiantly need to talk with her about it all. Demo that can wait.'_

"Hai." Miya said then turned to the Raikage "Last thing is for both of you. I am having a dinner party for everyone and their teams and my friends at the Shinobi Café tonight at five. In fact Natoshi-san your brother and sister already said they would come plus your sister's team except I haven't actually heard from Nao-san though Tori-kun said she most likely would."

"Hai, I will be honored. And Tori is right Nao will be there too especially since I will be there." the Raikage said with a grin.

Miya giggled "Hai. So Hokage you be coming as well?"

"Hai. So who all from here are invited?" she asked

"Hinata's, Neji's and Naruto's teams including their sensei's. I still have to tell Shizune. Yuri-chan and a number of my friends"

"Oh grand Gai, Kakashi and I bet friends includes Anko all in the same small room"

"Don't worry about Anko she will behave I have already threatened her about dressing nice and what is wrong with Kakashi and Gai was it?"

"Hai Maito Gai is Neji's sensei and he will be constantly challenging Kakashi to well anything he can think of. Course Kakashi will most likely be keeping his nose in those awful orange books of his the whole time except for eating."

Miya smiled "Orange books you say?"

The raikage laughed "Sounds like this will be a fun party."

"Well I do hope everyone will have fun. Anyway Natoshi-san you said you had to talk to the hokage and me about something?"

"Hai. Though it isn't as pleasant of a topic as your party tonight. I thought you might like to know about the bells."

"The bells?" Tsunade asked "You sure this is for me as well?"

"Everything will become clear Hokage-sama."

"I take it I know at least one of the eleven shinobi who were killed?"

"Eleven shinobi?" Tsunade asked in shock

"Hai our checkpoint was attacked eight chuunin and 3 jounin lost their lives including…Yugito-chan."

Miya just stared at Natoshi in shock for a few heartbeats before softly saying "That's…imposible. Yugito was close to a kage's level in skills and…her power..not to mention…anou...Do you know what happened? Who is responsible?" Miya asked looking at the ground in thought

"Hai just two men…from the Akatsuki. We have sketches of them." Natoshi said pulling out a scroll case and passing it to the hokage who removed the two sketches. "Taka also reported as to over hearing them talking about their next stop was the fire country. So you see hokage-sama this did have something to do with you as they are coming after your Junchuuriki next."

Asamiya looked up with a cold dead glare on her face as she said "They get him over my dead body."

Tsunade had no doubt that she was addressing one of the best ANBU assassin's the leaf had right then so said commandingly "Stand down Eagle."

Hearing her ANBU code name brought Miya back down to earth in an instant. "gomen hokage-sama…but I do mean that."

"Hai I know and I will be there with you because they get the brat over my dead body too." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face. Miya smiled back understanding now the relationship between her cousin and the hokage a bit better.

"Well I hope I can get my piece in on these two as they killed eleven of my shinobi not to mention the civilians that died. I like to propose a joint venture on going after these two. As they are most likely already in your territory."

Miya and Tsunade looked over the sketches and were both relived that one of them wasn't Itachi. "I don't have a problem with that. In fact I propose that you and I handle this personally along with select elite shinobi from each of our villages."

"Agreed." Natoshi replied

"Hokage-sama?..."

"IIya Miya-san. Besides you will be helping Naruto with his mission right?"

"Hai." Miya said.

"We will talk about who you need for your plan and who I will take latter. Besides don't you have a party to get set up?"

Miya smiled "Hai. I take it then I am dismissed?"

"Hai unless the raikage has anything else for you?"

"iiya. I will see you tonight at the Shinobi Café is that right Miya-chan?"

"Hai at five o'clock. In fact I am meeting Nagatoyo and Aiyuki there for lunch so you wont have to worry about how to find it they can show you the way."

"Ah..arigatou."

Miya smiled and bowed to both of them then turned to leave. As she reached the door to opened it Tsunade called after her "Oh and Miya-san have Shizune get me Fujimika Yuki's former sensei? And tell her to have him wait until I am ready."

"anou…former sensei? Hokage-sama? …She will still be able to take the chuunin test with her team?" Miya asked.

"iiya. She will take the test with Naruto who still needs to take the test as well and one other who I will find latter and let you know. You just make sure she is ready and tell Naruto too."

"Hai hokage-sama." Miya said bowing once more then opened the door and left.

"There that is everything." Naruto said handing the last stack of papers to Shizune then turned to Yuki "Thanks for the help Yuki-chan I don't think I could have picked all those files up by myself so fast."

"No problem. Besides waiting with nothing to do is boring especially when there is something that needs being done at the time." Yuki said with a smile just as the hokage's door opened up.

Everyone turned to look at the door as Miya walked in closing the door behind her.

"NEE-CHAN." Naruto called out as she came towards him "So what did Baa-chan say?"

"Naruto show some respect for Tsunade-hime she's the hokage" Shizune scolded

Naruto spun around and was about to say some retort when Miya ruffled his hair distracting him as he swatted her hand away "Nee-chan…"

Neji watched everything and noted _'her eyes are saying she is sad even though she seems happy. I wonder what happened? I'll ask her latter it wouldn't be polite to ask in front of the ANBU guards and Shizune-san.'_

"Nani?" Miya asked smiling with her eyes closed at Naruto. Naruto just glared fuming as Miya turned to talk to Shizune "The hokage asked me to tell you and I quote have Shizune get me Fujimika Yuki's former sensei? And tell her to have him wait until I am ready. end quote."

"Former sensei?" Shizune asked curiously

At the same time Yuki in shocked asked "Former Sensei?!"

Miya giggled and looked at Yuki who blushed at her outbreak before turning back to Shizune and answered the question "Hai. I told Hokage-sama that Yuki-chan had asked me to train her for the chuunin exam as her sensei refused to train her and that it sounded like he has a problem with kunoichi."

"Oh Really?!" Shizune said and smiled as she saw Genma coming towards her with more files for her "Genma-kun perfect timing. I need you to fetch…anou…" She turned to Yuki "Yuki-chan who was your sensei?"

Genma noted _'was huh?_

"Kamachi Zenko." Yuki replied

"So you want me to fetch Zenko huh?" Genma asked

"Hai. And tell him the hokage wants to see him ASAP."

"Hai" Genma said turning to go but slowly

"anou…Miya-sensei? Will I still take the chuunin exam with my team?"

"iiya. The hokage will let me know who the third is to be latter demo you will be taking the chuunin exam with Naruto."

"NANI?!" Naruto shouted

Miya turn to Naruto "Naruto you Are still a genin and need to take the chuunin yourself you know."

Naruto grinned and chuckled scratching the back of his head sheepishly "Hai. I know. Just haven't thought about that much."

Miya chuckled and smiled at Naruto shaking her head in disbelief.

Just as Genma made it to the stairs Shizune called out to him. "Oh and Genma-kun? Don't tell Zenko-san anything you have figured out or heard here about what the hokage wants to see him about. Understand?" She said with a grin.

"Hai" Genma called back in answer with a wave of a hand as he went down the stairs.

"Well we need to be getting to lunch." Miya said "Oh and Shizune five o'clock Shinobi Café I am throwing a party will come you?"

"Hai I love too. Anko-kun had said she had wanted to take me there sometime as I haven't been there before."

"Ok great. Anko-chan should be there and the hokage said she would come as well if you can remind her. I will be wearing the new kimono you brought for me." Miya said with a smile and a wink.

Shizune smiled back and giggled "Ok I will make sure to remind her."

"Arigatou Shizune-san. Matte ne."

"Matte ne." Shizune said as Miya turned to leave with Yuki, Naruto and Neji following behind her.


End file.
